I Wish You Would
by Sasami-T
Summary: COMPLETE-Marron's ex has come back home. It's been 5 years since they've seen each other. Drama and feelings unfold and unexpected turns of events will make or break her. Ages: Trunks-29 Goten-28 Marron-24
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**Note: **I'm not the greatest writer and my format seems different from the usual writing style. But I'm not a professional nor do I claim to be. I write this story in hopes that you'll enjoy it. It is my first one in over 10 years, that being said I** really do appreciate** reading reviews and seeing people who favor my work. It really means a lot! **Please continue leaving reviews as it helps encourage me to write more!**

So I'm sorry to do this to all my readers, but I went back to re-read this story and I NEED to rewrite it. At least the first 8 chapters. It won't change anything with where the story is headed and what's happened thus far (up to chapter 14 released as I write this), I just want to add in more details as I had realized (and some of you as well) the conviction of the characters weren't fully described as how I wanted them to be. (This is why I hate releasing stories before I've finished writing them) So bare with me while I add the changes. I will try to get a new chapter out as soon as possible.

If you're just starting this story, lucky you! That means I've revised this chapter to have better content.

_**Here's the first chapter, revised!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Welcome Home<strong>

_I began walking toward an old friend's house and stood out on the sidewalk. The fall crisp breeze shot goosebumps on my bare legs. If only Bra hadn't come over and dressed me to her liking, I would've been in some jeans and a nice sweater instead. But here I am, in a black mid thigh matted leather skirt, matching black boots and a loose striped sweater. Not sure if I'm trying to make an impression with this outfit or just trying to look cute._

"Marron, you look fine!"_ Bra said as she came up behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders to give me a little shove forward._

_I took a deep breath_ "Ok, here goes nothing."

_Bra knocked on the door, I started feeling knots in my stomach. Yes, we did date for a little over a 6 months back then... So why was I so nervous? Just then the door opened and I recognized a face I hadn't seen in years, but this was not him._

"HI Goten!" _Squealed Bra as she gave him a big hug_

"OH! Hey guys! Long time no see." _I noticed Goten eyes glance slowly from my feet, all the way up to my face as he continued hugging Bra. I just gave him a slight smile and wave._

"Hi Marron." _He said as he let Bra go and she dashed inside, then proceeded to give me a tight hug, squeezing me in his strong and solid arms, his frame thick and cut with muscles that always grabbed the attention of the many gawking girls I remember seeing him with when we all used to hang out. All of which was always impressive but never a surprise, he had always looked this way to me. He continued his hold, lifting me off my toes like I had been the one who had been away for these past 5 years._

"Hi Goten." _I said, restrained, using with whatever breath I could push out from his embrace. He set me down slowly and placed his hands on the upper part of my arms, pushing me so I was now at arms length, watching him look me up and down with detective like eyes._

"You look really..."_ he paused a moment and with an impressed look on his face he finished with, "nice! Wow!"_

"Um, thanks..."_ I said shyly. Partially embarrassed,_ "You look good as well. It sure has been a while." _I lastly said as we stood there just staring at each other for a second._

"It has?" _He said, breaking the awkwardness. His eyes darted up as if he were trying to remember._

"At least a few years Goten." _I said, shaking my head and quietly let out a sigh,_ "I've seen your dad more during that time than you."

_He placed his hand behind his head and laughed, reminding me of how silly and carefree he always was. You would think HE was the 'blonde' one in some cases, _"Ha, I guess so! Anyway, come on in!"

_He moved aside and placed his hand out to the side to guide me in. My heart began pounding hard again as I walked in glancing at the room full of familiar faces and searching the room to see his face. I went around saying hi to everyone I knew and making small talk as I made my way around the room, wondering if I'd catch him in my peripheral._

"Marron!"_ I turned around to Bra's voice and saw her waving me over toward the kitchen. I excused myself as I was saying my greetings to Bra's mother and Goten's mother and began walking toward her._

"Lets have a drink!" _She said as she lightly shoved me just as I turned the corner and I tripped over my feet, letting out a small yelp, before landing in someones arms. My eyes shut tightly, I had one hand grabbing hold of the familiar rigid traps of his thick neck, his recognizable arms, still bold and firm. The smell of the familiar cologne. My nerves took hold of my fear, I looked up and of course, there he was, purple hair parted down the middle of his crown, resting on the sides of his face. Clear blue eyes that held me in my place as he was holding me with one hand, drink in the other._

"Whoa! Are you ok?" _he said, his voice was clarity. My heart raced as I straightened up myself and apologized. Pushing my hair to the side so I could finally take a really good look at him. I couldn't believe he was here and still looked so... hot. Just as I remembered. _"Long time no see Marron!"

"Hi Trunks, welcome home!" _I said and gave him a proper hug, quickly taking in the feeling of every muscle wrapped around me. I was feeling intoxicated and overexcited inside_.

"You look nice." _He said once we separated and his eyes glanced in that same way as Goten's had earlier._

"Thanks." _I gave him a quick glance- dark jeans, gray shirt and a black matted jacket that basically matched the skirt I was wearing, like we were both coordinating our wardrobe_.

"You're welcome!" _Bra whispered as she passed from behind me. My eyes turned to follow her, narrowing suspiciously to her. Had she planned this? Trunks cleared his throat and I darted my eyes back into his blue, blue eyes. I've always loved that about him, remembering how I'd always get lost in them when we were together. My favorite feature of his._

"How've you been?" _he asked, breaking the ice._

"I've been good. How's business?"

"Good. I mean, we'll see how this next branch works out. 5 years feels like a long time that I've been gone. It's really good to see you Mare." _He lastly said, patting my arm as if I were an acquaintance, then turned and began walking off to where Goten and Bra were. I felt dumb, overwhelmed by some sort of expectancy about seeing him again, worried and nervous for nothing. I slowly followed behind and whispered to myself_ "good to see you too."

_We all stood around the table and I saw the drinks of alcohol spread around in small shot glasses. I stood between Trunks and Goten as their topic of choice was who could beat who now. A typical topic. I still felt nervous standing next to him. Every minor touch or graze from him shot an electric current through me. Then Goten placed his arm around my shoulders_

"Right Marron?" _He said, pressing his fingers into my arm._

"Huh?" _I glanced over at him._

"Don't you think he's gotten soft over the years?" _He said, turning his eyes to Trunks and I just looked over as he smiled at me, making me melt as I smiled right back._

"That's between you two."_ I said. Just then Bra passed out some shots to each of us._

"To my brother, welcome home!" _She raised her glass up as we followed and I looked over at him, taking him in one more time._

"Thanks!" _He added, as we all clinked glasses and took down the bitter drink. The rest of the night kind of went like that. Small talk and catching up with these old friends, downing a few drinks. All I had gathered from the conversations that night were that Trunks had a hard time setting up the next Capsule Corp. overseas which is why he was gone so long and Goten was still Goten, dating as much as I did shopping. The only information I had divulged was that I was working at a law firm as an assistant and that my current dating situation was ho hum compared to all three of them. Bra was the only one I had really gotten close to since her brother left and she was maturing into a beautiful and smart woman, similar to her mother at her age. Trunks only seized to make fun of her of course, seeing as how the last time he saw her she was just going through puberty. I started feeling more comfortable around these two, like nothing changed._

* * *

><p>"Marron!" <em>A male voice called out to me as I was just leaving the bathroom and turned around to see Goten.<em>

"Goten!" _I said loudly back at him as he came walking toward me and draping his arm behind my shoulders, mine wrapped behind his waist as we walked toward the living room. By now all the other guests had left and it was just me, him, Bra and Trunks._

"I'm glad you came, I guess I really haven't seen you in a long time."

"Me too." I said.

"You seemed to have changed from the last time I remember."

"I have? How so?"_ I asked as I thought back. I don't think I've changed much. But it had been about 2 years since I last hung out or even saw him._

"I don't know exactly, but you seem... different."_ He said, looking like he was trying to pin point it out in his mind and I just gave him a confused look. Did I get fat, ugly, weird, what? _"Good different, good different." _He said quickly with a hand up in defense._

"Oookkaayy. I guess."_ I said, not understanding what he actually meant._

**Trunks:**_ I saw Marron and Goten come down the hall laughing with each other and his arm around her. Man, she looks really good. I can't believe I've been gone this long and didn't notice this before. Why was it we broke up again?_

"Right Trunks?" _Bra interrupted._

"Huh?"_ I said as I leaned my ear toward my sister and kept an eye on Marron. For some odd reason I felt a tinge of jealousy seeing his arm around her, hers around him. But it was Goten, he's always like that without meaning to be. I began to blankly wonder how close they had become while I was gone. Did they ever see each other at one point? Did she ever see anyone that she fell for or hurt her while I was gone? What had I been missing about her?_

"I SAID, I did a good job picking Marrons outfit didn't I?" _she said, louder this time._

"Yes." _I looked over to my sister and narrowed my eyes at her annoyance,_ "why'd you pick that though?"

"I wanted her to look good!" _she snorted._

"hmph."_ I grunted as they made their way over to us and sat on the floor across the coffee table. I continued just watching her wondering what to bring up next as Bra just continued to talk to Marron, I wasn't paying much attention as I just kept my eyes on her. Then she stood up, straightening out her skirt._

"I'm going to head home. I'm beat."

"Are you ok? I ca-"

"I'll take you."_ Goten interrupted and it irked me in some way,_ "You're on the way home."

"Ok. Welcome home again Trunks."_ She said lastly as she gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek that made my face blush as I felt the impression left on my cheek._

"Thanks for coming again you two!" _Bra exclaimed._ "Let's all meet up again this week or something!"

"Sure." _Marron and Goten answered in sync._

* * *

><p>"Come on, I'll fly you home" <em>Goten said as we stood outside the Brief's house.<em>

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm fine, I promise. Just get on my back. You still live in the same spot right?"

"Yes."

"Here then."_ He said as he took his coat off and draped it around me._

"Thanks Goten." _He turned around to give me his back as I climbed up behind him. Wrapping my arms across his broad shoulders, overlapping them as my hands were flat against his protruding chest. Then before I knew it, up we went. The air was chilling as we flew above the city lights. I closed my eyes to keep from drying in the cold air, burying my face in his back as his dark hair was becoming annoying hitting my face._

"You know, I'm pretty sure Trunks noticed your outfit tonight." _He said as I blushed at the thought._

"Hmmm." _I said as I looked down at my outfit_ "Bra picked it out for some reason."

"I'm glad she did. I noticed right away." _He said as I blushed at the compliment. I guess it wasn't that bad after all, I was getting a lot of compliments for such a simple outfit, guess I need to wear skirts more often. After about 10 minutes, we had already arrived. He slowly landed in front of my door and I got down, handing him his jacket._

"Thanks. Did you want to come in for a bit?" _I asked, thinking it was pretty cold outside and he could have some tea or something warm before he flew back in the cold all the way back home, which I knew would take at least a good 45 minutes to an hour if he still lived at Mount Paozu by his family. _

"Sure!"

_I unlocked the door and turned on a few lights as we got in. I headed toward the kitchen as he followed and I could feel him glancing around taking in sight what everything looked like._

"Did you want a drink?" _I grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge and was startled as I turned around to hand one to him and he was standing right in front of me._

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."_ He said as I gripped the bottles and held them closer to my chest as we just stood there staring into each other. His dark eyes piercing into my light ones. My mind went blank and my heart was still pounding hard from the startle. There was a weird kind of pull I was getting from him, without him even having to lay a finger on me. 'What was about to happen here?' I thought as I watched his eyes slowly move back and forth, first staring down at my lips then back at me, looking for some sort of permission. Slowly, almost as if he was waiting for me to stop him, his eyes languidly began to close the closer he got till he pressed his lips onto mine. My eyes shutting the moment it happened. His lips were soft and unrushed as we stayed still. I wasn't sure what to do... I had never thought about us ever kissing before._

_ Then slowly, a__s soon as our lips parted leaving the smallest distance between our faces, I embarrassingly said,_ "Um? Goten." _I didn't know what to say. I turned my body slightly to place the bottles down as I could see his eyes dart down and looking just as embarrassed and apologetic as I was._

"I'm sorry. I-" _He began, till I put my arms around him, pulling him to me. His hands landing on the refrigerator door to stabilize himself as __I quickly sealed his mouth with mine before he could say anymore. I don't know what came over me or why or if I really wanted to do that. His hand then pressed against my back, pushing me closer into him. Conforming my body onto his, I could feel all the muscles on his chest and abs. His hands began to slowly trace my entire body, feeling around every curve of my body with expert like hands. Groping in places I'd never imagine him putting his hand on on me. There was a desperation in his kissing and the way his hands moved around. Almost like there was this odd connection something like a magnetic pull as there was ragged breathing each time our lips parted, taking in deep breaths before they touched. His body pushing against mine till I was pinned against the refrigerator._

_I wasn't sure of my actions just then. Was I doing this because I had expected something to happen with Trunks? Maybe a bigger reaction when he saw me. I wasn't so sure, but it felt nice to be kissed again. His kissing was more than I would've expected and in all honesty, I felt I wanted more..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope this version was a lot better. I apologize if you read ahead and I haven't revised the chapter just yet. I will make sure I make a note on each chapter that I had revised (I'm planning on only up to chapter 8 of rewriting the story everything after that SHOULD already be where I want it.)<em>**


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**Note: **I'm not the greatest writer and my format seems different from the usual writing style. But I'm not a professional nor do I claim to be. I write this story in hopes that you'll enjoy it. It is my first one in over 10 years, that being said I** really do appreciate** reading reviews and seeing people who favor my work. It really means a lot! **Please continue leaving reviews as it helps encourage me to write more!**

_**Chapter 2, revised!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Morning After<strong>

_Morning came. My head had a partial tinge of pain from the alcohol during last night's events. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to see Goten still laying there, his bare chest peeking out from the blanket._

"Shit. Did that really happen last night?" _I quietly said to myself as I looked down, noticing I had absolutely nothing on. Sitting up, I reached over and grabbed my tank top off the chair nearby and slipped it on, confused for a moment. I looked over at him just sleeping. Observing the current situation as I took an admiration look of his features: dark black hair, messed in all directions, but still looked tamed, his eyes shut, the curve of his nose, his mouth wide open as he breathed in and out and couldn't help but laugh a little and shake my head._

"I can't believe this really happened,"_ I quietly said to myself again. I was in denial, it didn't feel real. What am I supposed to make of this? I gently shook Goten beside me, in hopes of waking him up. But he didn't budge. I got up and saw all the clothes scattered about throughout my room. Kami, we really did have sex. I followed the trail of clothes, continuing to putting on the rest of my clothes and piling his up and placing it beside him, still not understanding how we got this far._

"Goten...Goten." _I said, trying to shake him more roughly. He finally blinked at the bright room and tried to focus his vision to me._

"Marron?" _He said groggily._

"Hi." _I sat by his feet and handed him his clothes, smiling at him concerned. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, yawning and stretching as I watched the blanket slide down, revealing his bare torso. All the indents of his muscles made me smile. Thinking to myself "Hmm, I guess he kept his training up after all."_

"Marron?... Are we?... Is this?" _He looked at his surroundings, confused as he grabbed the clothes, putting them on. My eyes continuing to trace the muscles on his hard body. I faintly remember putting my hands on his chest during the fiasco last night. Little scenes kept popping up of what I could remember. The sex being amazing from what I recalled._

"Yup, we did." _I said embarrassed. He got up and stood in front of me, putting his pants on. I couldn't help but smile with embarrassment, this was so weird._

"What?" _He said with a slight chuckle as he buckled his belt._

"Nothing." _I said, adding in a small chuckle myself, still in disbelief._

"I guess that's my cue." _He kissed my forehead while pulling down on his shirt as I stared at his abs one last time. Geez... I mean, I knew he always looked like that, but..._

"I'll see you around again Mare?"

"Ok." _I said as I watched him leave my room, listening for the front door to open and close. __As soon as he was gone, I flopped back onto my bed with my hands over my face and just laughed to myself._

"Oh my Kami-sama, did we really?! What was I thinking? Were we both that drunk? His body... oh that body." _I was blushing in my own contentment when the sound of my phone went off, indicating I had a message. I reached over to my phone to see what the message was. I quickly sat up to see it was from Trunks _"Are you awake? Want to have breakfast?"_My heart began racing again. What do I tell him? I hadn't even had a minute to soak in what had JUST happened... _

_I gave it a minute before I responded _"I am, but a bit hungover, can I get a rain check?" _I couldn't face him right now. I felt a little weirded out after what happened with Goten. I wanted to see Trunks but the timing was not good. Why couldn't this have happened while Trunks was gone over the years. Now I have to deal with this feeling and how I felt just seeing Trunks again. I was starting to feel frustrated and thought _"Why couldn't this accident have happened with him? Wait, that would be weird too. He's my ex and I don't want to have to figure that out after it either..."

_Another message came in_. "Ok. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks." _I replied back, glad I was in the clear and could go about my business, but Goten kept invading my thoughts..._

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later a knock was coming through the door. I placed my cup on the coffee table and took the blanket off my legs as I got up to go answer it, wondering who it might be. I tried to look through the peep hole and saw it was being blocked. I went ahead and opened the door slowly as I peeked. Blue eyes met mine through the crack. It was him!<em>

"Hi Marron." _Trunks said as I opened the door all the way as he raised his arms up- one holding a colored drink, the other holding pills and a movie, _"Hangover cure hangout?"

_I was flattered and let out a smile, the thought of Goten had vanished and replaced with another man,_ "Trunks! Come in." _I couldn't believe he was here as I watched him make his way to the couch and placed the items on the table._

"You brought that just for me?" _I asked as I took a seat next to him._

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind." _He said as he began taking his jacket off, placing it next to him. I felt like a slob, just out of the shower and in some cotton shorts and an off the shoulder loose top that I only wore at home. Him in a simple plain shirt and dark denim pants._

"No, thank you!" _I said as I placed the blanket over my legs and I gave him a smile of appreciation. He sat back and spread his arms over the couch. I didn't know what to do. He was here! My heart started to race and I started feeling nervous again. _

_He looked over at me and asked, _"Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah, just a little out of it. What movie did you bring over?" _I reached out to go grab it as he did first and passed it to me._

"I don't know, something that I thought you would like."_ I saw that it was some romantic comedy that I heard about but never watched yet. _

"Did you want to watch it?" _He stuck his hand out and I placed the movie in his hand._

"Sure" _ I watched him get up to place the movie in. The indents of his back muscles formed on his shirt as I was reminded of another beautiful man with a great body. When he sat back on the couch, he sat closer to me placing his arm behind me and pressed on my arm to move me closer, adjusting our posture so our hips were pretty close to touching. It felt nice, I wasn't sure what to make of this either... we're just hanging out, nothing more... right?_

"It feels so good to be back home and seeing all of you again. You have no idea Marron." _He said as his hand began rubbing my arm and squeezing it momentarily. I simply smiled back at him and wrapped my arms around his waist to hug him_

"It's good to have you back. I've missed you." _I said back, t__he last words slipping out accidentally. What was I intending there?_

"I've missed you too Mare." _He said lastly before the movie started. My mind raced as the movie played. My arms, still wrapped around him and my head on his shoulder. I had forgotten about what happened with Goten as my mind began over thinking my current situation. What was he doing here? What were WE doing like this? Does he like me in that way again? Do I? What are his intentions? Maybe it's nothing and he just wanted to hang out. I think I'm over thinking all of this. He just got back and we've been over for years..._

_By the time the movie had ended I had my head on his lap and his arm was draped over mine, his fingers interlaced with mine. We stayed quiet throughout the whole movie, feeling uncomfortable whenever any love scene played out and I could tell it made him feel uncomfortable too as we both froze and practically held our breath till the scene was over. I still had no idea what to make of any of this. He eventually got up and ejected the movie. _"How'd you like it?" He asked.

"It was cute."_ I said, not really thinking about the movie and what it contained. I sat back up and adjusted the blanket again. He took a seat next to me and grabbed my hand, pushing his fingers between mine as he held it and stroking it with his thumb. We said nothing and just stared off at the television. Thoughts polluted my brain again- about our past this time, when we broke up over 5 years ago, it was mutual. We just reached the end of our relationship. There wasn't much to it back then. Neither of us was unfaithful, the sex was great, I was never treated wrong... we just decided to remain friends. I was over it, he was over it... right? I had dated a little here and there since then. So why was I feeling like this? He seems a little different, more affectionate... maybe._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, the revision of the chapter is complete.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward

**Note: **I'm not the greatest writer and my format seems different from the usual writing style. But I'm not a professional nor do I claim to be. I write this story in hopes that you'll enjoy it. It is my first one in over 10 years, that being said I** really do appreciate** reading reviews and seeing people who favor my work. It really means a lot! **Please continue leaving reviews as it helps encourage me to write more!**

_**Chapter 3, revised!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Awkward<strong>

"WAIT WHAT?!" _Bra turned to face me as I was driving her back to her place after some shopping. She was shocked as I caught her up with what happened between me and Goten, two weeks ago. _

"I don't know, it just kind of... happened." _I said, embarrassed._

"And you're JUST now telling me?" _She said, sounding flabbergasted._

"It's not something I'm bragging about. It's a little embarrassing, I mean, it's Goten." _I said nonchalantly, trying not to make it a bigger deal than what she was making it out to be._

"I thought you still had a thing for Trunks though?" _She said, her tone sounding a bit somber that I might not._

"I don't know, Bra. I do, I don't, I don't know anything anymore!" _I proclaimed, my feelings were mixed and I decided to only divulge information about me and Goten to her, afraid she might read too much into what happened with Trunks that same day if I told her, even if it wasn't anything as big as what happened the night before._

"Well have you talked to Goten since then?" _She asked._

"No."

"No?" _She asked, off put by it._

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey about what happened, what are your feelings?' " _I said, trying to mock sarcastically at it. I didn't understand what all the commotion was, it was a one night stand afterall._

"Something!" _She said exasperated. Bra was the type of girl who knew what she wanted and how to get it. Since I moved from the small island to the city after high school graduation, the last two years Bra and I had gotten really close. Practically when she turned 16 and would ask me about boys, which by now she had dated a great number of them, just as Trunks and Goten had during their high school years. I on the other hand, always felt shy around boys. Having not nearly half of the number of dates or boyfriends that Bra had over the years._

"It's Goten, I'm sure it's happened with other girls before and it's not a big deal to him." _I said. I had convinced myself that there was no impact to what had happened between us. Neither of us tried to contact each other since then, so it didn't seem like that big of deal. He was my one night stand and I'd like to think we wanted to keep it that way._

"But you're not... THEM and it's... it's YOU, Marron. not just some girl."

"Bra it happened, that's all there is to it." _I said, trying to diffuse the topic. Then I glanced over at her confused as she did have a point,_ "right?"

_We arrived at her moms place and we both walked in with her bags from earlier. _"I don't know Marron. You're not just one of those girls like he's had before." _She said, sounding put off by my lack of dignity._

"HI MARRON! HEY BRA!"_ A loud male voice caught our attention as we both glanced over when we walked in, Trunks AND Goten were sitting on the couch wearing shorts and tank tops and looking like they had a sparring session earlier._

"I'll get that," _Goten said as he rushed up and grabbed the bags from me, both of us avoiding any eye contact._

"Thank you." _I said, hoping the awkwardness wasn't noticeable. Trunks got up and grabbed the bags from Bra and looked at me. _"Hi Mare." _I just gave a slight smile and an awkward wave as they both placed the bags down and Bra just looked at me for some reaction, I just shrugged. This was going to be awkward..._

"Why didn't you tell me they were BOTH going to be here?"_ I whispered to Bra as we made our way to the couch._

"I didn't know."

"Geez, buy enough stuff again Bra?" _Goten said as he just stood there looking down at multitude of bags._

"It was on sale Goten!" _She snapped back, snarky as usual._

"I'll never understand you girls." _Goten said shaking his head_

"Between her and my mom, now you know how I've felt my whole life." _Trunks said as they both laughed_

"HEY!" _Bra exclaimed. Trunks then went and sat over on the couch across from us._

"Speaking of girls, I've gotta get home and get ready for my date." _Goten said sounding chipper as usual when he was off to see a girl._

"Date?" _Bra asked what I was thinking_

"Yeah, a girl I met a while ago, she just got back from a trip so I'm taking her out."

_Bra and I looked at each other as Goten was saying bye to Trunks._

"See." _I mouthed to Bra. It wasn't a big deal after all. What happened between us didn't phase him._

"Bye you two." _He waved as he made his way out._ "I'll see you again next week Trunks."

"I think he's avoiding you." _Bra whispered as I kept my eye on Trunks to make sure he wasn't listening._

"I don't think so." _I whispered back._

"So what do you two have planned today?" _Trunks asked breaking our secret conversation._

"Nothing really now, that was about it." _I pointed to all the bags from our shopping spree._

"Well, I'm going to go shower up, did you two want to come with me to eat out somewhere?"_ Trunks said as he got up_

"Ok." _I answered then looked over at Bra for her response._

"I think I have some things I promised to help dad with when I got home." _I glared at her. Let not make this so obvious Bra._

"Since when do you help dad out with stuff?" _Trunks asked, looking at her confused._

"I had to find a way to get extra money for today's shopping spree!" _She said, trying to sound convincing. Trunks shrugged it off and looked over at me._

"Ok, so just me and you then Mare?"

"Sure." _I said, feeling a little uncomfortable that it would just be us again._

"Ok, I'll be back out in about 15 then." _As soon as he left the room I elbowed Bra._

"What?" _She said, looking at me like she was not to blame._

"Geez can you be any more obvious."_ I said, crossing my arms annoyed at her. _

"If that whole thing with Goten was nothing, then why not." _she placed her hand out in the direction of where Trunks was standing earlier._

"Because it's not even like that with him anymore. Besides, its been 5 years."

"But look who's counting." _She teased, her mouth forming a smirk. __I stopped and thought for a second about our little hangout a couple weeks ago. I tried to hide a smile and rolled my eyes as I shook my head_

"Whatever. Anyway..." I said, trying to brush it off. _Bra just laughed at me and a while later Trunks came out. I stared at him as he started putting his shoes on. Admiring him._

"You ready to go Mare?" _He asked grabbing a capsule from the small case on the table._

"Yeah." _I got up and brushed my hair with my hands and smoothing out my clothes, hopefully I looked ok. I turned and said bye to Bra._

"Call me later Marron."

_we made our way out as he pushed the capsule button and threw it out to reveal a car. Trunks walked up and opened the car door for me to let me in. Always the perfect gentlemen, guess that part of him still hasn't changed._

"Any particular place you want to go to?"

"No. Anywhere you drive to I'll be fine with."

_We made small talk on the way there. I felt giddy and I couldn't stop smiling. It was the same way back then too, when we first started dating. I still couldn't understand why we broke up. But like he said before, it IS nice to have him back home_

* * *

><p><em>The dinner went off without a hitch. Laughing and making small talk about everything catching up on a more personal level. He told me about a couple dates he went on with the local girls and how weird and different the customs were in terms of how the women were usually treated compared to here. He talked about the boring and mundane life he had there, always wanting to close the deal and get things moving smoothly so he could come back to some type of normalcy. Keeping up with training was difficult as there was no where he could go that was comparable to what he does in the gravity room with his father or Goten, no one to spar with either for that matter. Mentioning again how much he missed everyone here, without being specific. <em>

_When it got to the topic of me, I had told him that I still lived nearby in the same place, the same place he helped me move into and where we spent our days and some nights together as a couple. Which then turned to the topic about things we used to do or things that happened when we were together, reminiscing about our somewhat short lived relationship. It was all in fun and there seemed to be no remorse or regret about our break up, at least from what I could tell. When he asked who I had been seeing I had only told him a handful of guys here and there, did a lot of dating and got set up a couple times, but there was nothing serious with anyone since he's been gone. I mentioned that just over the last two years his sister and I have gotten really close and she would vent to me about boys or ask for some advice, which I felt was inadequate but she liked hearing my point of view. _

"Well how about Goten?"_ He asked, changing the subject. Instantly the image came back of us kissing and sleeping together flashed in my mind._

"What about him?"_ I asked, trying not to seem nervous. Wondering if Goten might've said something to him earlier today._

"I mean, have you two kept in touch while I was gone? You guys looked close the other time."_ He asked, curiously. _

"I...nope...not really."_ I stammered, 'dammit that wasn't awkward' I sarcastically thought._

"No?"_ He asked, trying to garner some kind of clarity._

"I mean, on occasion. But Goten and I haven't really talked or hung out since you left. When you got back, that was the first time I'd seen him in probably 2 years."_ I let out a small chuckle and looked down at my drink, the thought of that night crept back in. I smiled inside before continuing, _"that night was probably the most I had talked to him since you even left."

"Hmm, really? It didn't look like that to me."

_I looked at him confused, did he know something? I began to open my mouth, not really knowing what to say, till the waiter showed up, returning the card and bill back to Trunks, saving me from his curiosity._

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, this new revision felt better. Adding in the last part was needed for clarity on Trunks' end. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Rekindle The Past

**Note: **I'm not the greatest writer and my format seems different from the usual writing style. But I'm not a professional nor do I claim to be. I write this story in hopes that you'll enjoy it. It is my first one in over 10 years, that being said I** really do appreciate** reading reviews and seeing people who favor my work. It really means a lot! **Please continue leaving reviews as it helps encourage me to write more!**

_**Chapter 4, revised!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Rekindle The Past<strong>

**_Goten:_** _I was turning the corner, arm in arm with my date, when I saw the familiar purple haired saiyan walking out of a restaurant. What's Trunks doing here? He turned around and I traced his glance over to another familiar face, it was Marron. I stood frozen just watching them. What are they doing here together? They're not back together again are they? Trunks took his jacket off and draped it around her. She smiled at him and said thanks. _

"It got cold pretty fast, didn't it Goten?... Goten? Goten?!" _The voice of my date broke my glance as I turned to her. Brunette hair, a slender model type body, wrapped in a a dainty little long sleeved dress that showed off her long legs, only to be elongated even more by the yellow high heels that matched so I wouldn't look like I was towering over her._

"Yeah, come on. I think we parked this way." _I said trying to ignore their presence. We walked to the corner of the sidewalk, waiting for the light to change so we could cross. I tried to keep my face forward, but I could still see them in my peripheral, then a voice called out._

"GOTEN!" _I looked over to Trunks voice. I waved at both of them... 'act cool, act cool.' I thought._

"Hey man, What's up?"

"Hm, nothing much. Just had dinner with Marron."

_Trunks turned slightly to show her behind him. She gave me slight smile and waved. This wasn't awkward at all_

"Oh, hi Marron." _I glanced at her for a quick second before looking back at Trunks,_ "Where's Bra?"

"She said she had some things to take care of. Where'd you guys come from" _Trunks asked_

"Just ate over at that place."_ I pointed down the street to the restaurant we had just come from._

"I see, so where are you guys heading to now?" _he asked._

"Just to the car, then taking her home." _I said, then looked over at Marron, she looked a little uncomfortable, almost as much as I was and kept her gaze elsewhere while._

"Aren't you going to introduce me Goten?" _My date asked, I had completely forgotten she was with me. Seeing these two alone together made it very distracting, not to mention awkward because I hadn't spoken much, if at all, with Marron since then._

"Oh, sorry. Paris, this is Trunks and Marron. Trunks and Marron, this is my friend and date, Paris."

_I stood back as I watched them all exchanged handshakes and hellos._

"What about you guys? Any plans now?"_ I asked as Trunks and Marron looked at each other for an answer_

"Well I was going to take Marron out to-"

"Actually, I was going to suggest we go back to your place." _Marron interrupted looking over at Trunks. An alert voice resonated in my mind, 'His place? What're they planning on doing there?'_

"Oh, ok." _Trunks said disappointed._

"Sorry Trunks. I have to head home and do a few things, my parents are planning to visit tomorrow with Grandpa Roshi."

"Don't worry about it. We can do it another time."

**Marron:** _I felt bad having to cancel whatever Trunks had planned after dinner. I wasn't even planning to be out this late and I was gone all day with Bra as is. I had a lot of cleaning to do, not to mention figuring out what to make for brunch._

_As soon as the light changed telling us it was ok to cross, I was surprised as Trunks grabbed my hand and all 4 of us walked the same path to the parking lot across the street. We stopped right by his car and turned to Goten and Paris._

"Well this is us. It was nice to meet you Paris. Goten, I'll see you for another session next week?" Trunks said, still holding on my hand, my eyes staring off somewhere else besides Goten as I started to feel slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. Bye guys."_ Goten said as he waved and walked off._

"Bye, nice to meet you." _I said, raising my hand up to wave as I was getting into the car._

"So that's who he's seeing huh..." _Trunks said as he started the car and put his seatbelt on._

"I guess so." _I looked out the window and watched them walk off. Why did it feel so weird to be around him?_

"That's funny, earlier today he said she was blonde." _I quickly turned my attention to Trunks' statement._

"A blonde?" _Paris definitely wasn't blonde!_

"Yeah, but I guess he was talking about a another girl he was seeing." _I looked back out of the window to see if I could see him, but he was already out of site. Was he talking about me? No, it can't be. There's more blonde girls out there besides me._

"I bet he was talking about a date for tomorrow or something." _I said jokingly as it wasn't something unusual for him if he was just dating around anyway._

"I bet."

_As we continued driving along, Trunks grabbed my hand again and placed it on his lap, intertwining his fingers with mine. I smiled at the action. Although, I still wasn't sure what all of this touching and holding every time I saw him, especially tonight, meant._

"So, what do you need to do tonight?" _He asked, keeping his eyes on the road as I stared at our hands, nostalgia running through me._

"Well, cleaning and organizing really. Then figure out what I'm going to make tomorrow so I can buy it in the morning and still have time to make it before they all get there."

"I see. Sorry if dinner ran longer than usual," _he said, sounding apologetic._

"Oh, no it's not that. Dinner was fine. I had fun catching up with you on a personal level. Like I said, I didn't get that from Goten while you were gone. I only saw him a few times since you left. We haven't talked much except for at your welcome home party."

"Did you want some help? I can come over if you'd like."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that."_ I said, waving the other hand up in dismissal. It would be so awkward... we arrived in front of his place and parked right by my car._

"Come on. I insist. Besides, I don't want to go home yet." _The last part of his sentence made me nervous. He still wanted to be around me, even when I was going to be doing something that didn't leave much room for us to hang out._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll ride with you."

"Ok..." _I got out of the car and went into mine and started it up. Trunks got out of his and shrunk the car back into its capsule before entering the passenger's side. Why does he want to come to my place to help? Does he want to spend time with me that bad? This is going to be so weird. I was excited when he said that, but... I guess, if that's what he wants, I'm not going to argue, I'd be happy to still be around him as well._

* * *

><p><em>An hour passed after we had already arrived at my place and I tried to give him the easiest cleaning duties as possible, while I did most of the organizing parts. It was interesting watching him do housework. Never thought I would.<em>

"Hey Marron."

_I turned around from organizing stuff on the coffee table in the living room and saw him holding the emptied container from the vacuum._

"I just finished over there. What's next?"

"Um, the dishes I guess. If you don't mind."

"Ok."

_Just then the sound of my phone went off, indicated I had received a message. I reached over to it and sat on the couch for a minor break. It was Goten._

"Hey Marron are you home now?"

"Yes. Wha-" Unexpectedly,_ Trunks arms wrap me from behind as I took in a startling breath, the phone falling from my hand in the process. His cheek pressed against the side of my head and I could feel the air of his breath on my neck. I wasn't sure what to say or do as we stayed there like that. My heart hastened from the surprise. With silence looming over us in the embrace, I placed my hand on his arm and looked at them trying to calm my breathing and my heart. His arms began to separate slowly, tracing my forearms till they reached my shoulders, pushing them so I would turn around and face him, the couch being the only thing separating us. His eyes were locked on my lips. "Is he going to kiss me?" I thought. Then he started leaning in. Part of me wanted to pull back, but part of me wanted it, I just froze there, unable and unwilling to move. I could feel my heart pounding nervously out of my chest, my mind went blank, eyes shutting slowly, darkening the vision and our lips made contact! "This was happening. We're kissing! Oh my goodness, we're freaking kissing!" My mind frenzied. There it was again, the familiarity of it all. The closed chapter was opening once again._

_His arms slid down to my elbows as our heads turned opposite directions in sync. Opening our mouths inviting to taste one another, enticingly. His mouth moving gently, almost appreciatively, slowly absorbing what was happening. He push my elbows upward so I would place my hands behind his neck as we continued kissing. His hands lingered down to my hips, grounding themselves and lifting me up with his strong hands as he placed me on top of the couch. Our foreheads still touching as our lips parted, giving us a second to catch our breath. I opened my eyes to see his still closed._

"I've missed you so much Marron." _He said breathy, his eyes lazily opening to meet mine. Then, in slow-mo, he placed a soft kiss on my lips._

"I-" _The sound of the doorbell suddenly froze me in my tracks. Completely ruining the moment. We both sighed in annoyance. "No, no, no. Who could that even be right now? I hope it's not my parents, especially my dad!" I thought. He then helped me get off the couch and I tried to straighten up my appearance before I answered the door._

_I opened it and there he was, dark hair, dark eyes, smiling brightly, it was Goten! I had completely forgotten I was in the middle of messaging him, was he intending to come over this whole time? I hoped it hadn't anything to do with what happened before. This was such bad timing. The moment forever lost, as the feelings lingered deep inside. The last sentence ringing in my ears and a ghost of his lips touching mine lay dormant on them._

"Hey Marron."_ He said not knowing how eager I wanted to punch him for ruining such a good moment._

"Goten, what're you doing here?" _I said, a tinge of annoyance in my voice came out unconsciously._

"I wanted to come and see if you needed help at all? You sounded like you needed it."_ He face display a big grin of amusement._

"Um,"_ I opened the door to show that I already had help,_ "Trunks has been helping me out actually."

"Oh, hey Trunks!" _Goten came walking inside and went to say hi to him as I shut the door behind him. I couldn't help but feel so defeated. The moment was ruined! Why?!_

"Hey Goten."_ Trunks said, his tone similar to mine._

"So what're you guys doing?"_ Goten asked as my eyes met with Trunks instantly. Both of us hesitating to answer._

"I was about to do the dishes." _Trunks finally spoke._

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Um..." _Trunks and Goten both looked at me. _"Uh, I don't think so, there isn't much left besides that. Trunks and I covered everything else."

"Guess I should've came earlier," _he said innocently, placing his hand behind his head and displaying his pearly whites. Typical Goten..._

"I'm going to finish the dishes." _Trunks turned around as we both went back to what we were doing beforehand while Goten sat on the couch watching me fix the displays on the table and changing out the old magazines and mail that piled up._

"So..." _Goten said, breaking the silence,_"are you sure there's nothing I can help with?"

"I don't think so," _I said, keep my eyes on the table while looking busy._

"Hey Marron," _he whispered, leaning toward me._

"Hmm?"_ I replied, still trying to avoid looking at him. The thought of my moment with Trunks resonated in my mind._

"Was this a bad time or something?"

"Huh?"_ I looked over at him as he glanced in Trunks' direction_

"I don't know, he seems mad at me or something."

_I just sighed quietly,_ "No, it's fine."_ he's just so clueless, I thought._

"Hmm, something's bothering him then."

"Oh Goten." _I laughed it off, shaking my head at him. He just had no idea._

"What?" _He said, sounding confused._

"Nothing..."

"What's so funny?" _He poked my ribs, startling me!_

"AH! Goten!" _I slapped his arm. He gave me an evil look, then proceeded to torture me! Tickling me as I scrunched my body into fetal position. His fingers digging into my ribs and stomach. I was going to die of laughter. I hated being tickled!_

"What's going on?" _Trunks stepped into the room with a towel as he dried his hands. Goten and I stood up, straightening ourselves,_ "was I interrupting something?"

"No, Goten was being a jerk!" _I punched his arm and he covered it acting like it hurt. I tried recovering my breathing, holding onto my now painful stomach. We both just looked at each other, laughing to ourselves. _

"Well, I just finished. Did you need anything else?"

"No, thank you Trunks." I said, looking at him with a smile.

"Then I guess Goten and I can get going then?"

"Hey I just got here!"

"And we're no longer needed." _Trunks went up to Goten and put his arm around him, dragging him to the door._

"Hey!" _They both got to the door as Trunks let go of him._

"Thanks again Trunks," _I said, giving him a genuine smile._

"What about me?" _Goten asked._

"What, you didn't do anything," _I said._

"Should've came earlier," _Trunks said._

"I was at Paris'." _Goten said, reluctant to leave._

"Exactly!" _I said as I opened the door for them. Trunks kept trying to shove Goten out and toward his car. As soon as they left, I shut the door and went to get ready for bed. What an exhausting day! Then there's those moments that happened with Trunks... I sighed to myself and got lost in the thought..._


	5. Chapter 5: It Meant Nothing

**Note: **I'm not the greatest writer and my format seems different from the usual writing style. But I'm not a professional nor do I claim to be. I write this story in hopes that you'll enjoy it. It is my first one in over 10 years, that being said I** really do appreciate** reading reviews and seeing people who favor my work. It really means a lot! **Please continue leaving reviews as it helps encourage me to write more!**

**_Chapter 5 REVISED_- The original had this chapter split in two, it is now just one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: It Meant Nothing<strong>

_It was a few minutes after 5, everyone had already left and I was relaxing on the couch watching some TV when a knock came at the door. I opened it, not expecting anyone and there was Goten, staring down at his feet._

"Hi," _he said once our eyes met._

"Goten, hi. What's going on?"

"I messaged you, but you didn't answer," _he said, his tone serious._

"Sorry, I haven't had my phone on me all day. Are you ok?" _Something was off, He didn't seem like his usual self._

"Paris cancelled on me and I was nearby, can I just hang out here with you?"

"Um, sure."_ I moved aside to let him in. He sounded so grave, he's never been like this when a date cancelled on him before. In fact, I don't remember him ever taking any girl seriously. But then again, he might've changed since then. I wasn't aware of the severity of their relationship after all, but I recall him introducing her as just a friend when we met her. __We both just sat on the couch silently as I waited for him so speak._

"How'd your visit from your parents go?"

"It went well. Are you ok Goten?"

"Yeah, why?" _He said, but he wasn't fooling me._

"What happened with Paris?"

"Ah, she had some things she had to take care of, something like that," _he said calmly._

"I see. Are you sure you're ok? I know we have't really seen much of each other, but I know when something's wrong."

"I'm fine Marron, honestly. It's not that big of a deal." _He looked at me almost in a way of telling me to drop it._

"Well can I ask, how long have you been seeing her?"

"Um, let me think... maybe a couple months."_ A couple MONTHS? Wait, so did he cheat on her with me? Is that what this is about?_

"It's not that serious if that's what you're thinking Marron," _he said, interrupting my thoughts any further. Maybe it's just none of my business. I didn't know he was seeing anyone when it happened anyway. He never mentioned it then either._

"So, you guys have an open relationship?"

"Well, not really a relationship, we hang out together. Just like this." _He pointed back and forth between us. _

"You make it sound so casual. So you're not like... dating?"

"It not THAT casual. We're dating, but we're not exclusive if that's what you're trying to get at."

"Well why aren't you together then?" _I asked, almost rhetorically._

"I don't know, I'm not into her like that. I don't want to be her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask? Do you want me to be YOUR boyfriend?" _He jokingly said, smiling slightly and leaning his body toward me. I chuckled at his attempt to break the mood. I gave him a little shove back and shook my head._

"Well, I mean, you've been dating a few months and still no commitment?"

_He just shrugged_, "She's not really for me."

"So why are you still seeing her?"

_He shrugged again,_ "Because I like her. It's complicated Marron."

"I don't get it." _I leaned back on the couch, trying to push the subject to the side. I felt like I was talking to a wall. Maybe he wants a commitment and she doesn't. I started thinking, what if he slept with me because he was depressed about her? I wanted to ask, but I didn't really want to bring up what happened with us. We haven't brought it up since then, so why would I do so now._

"Marron."

"Hmm?" _I looked over at him, slowly he turned his glance to me. His face was grave again, the small gleam of happiness had vanished._

"Want to come with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I need to get out of this place...go somewhere for a day or two."

"And you want me to come with you?"_ it sounded like he wanted to be alone, why would he want me to go?_

"Yeah, you don't have any plans or anything like that do you?"

"No, not that I can remember off the top of my head."

"Come on then, it'll be fun. Just you and me. Help me get my mind off things, like you used to do. What do you say?"_ His face began to light up again, the possibility was bringing that happiness back into his eyes, the cheerful Goten was making his way back. I thought back to before when we all hung out before Trunks left. There were times Goten had three-wheeled during our dates because his dates cancelled on him, so I tried my best to keep him occupied and not make it seem like he was a burden to our date. Times when he'd call me just to get a woman's opinion on something. Then eventually the calls and the hangouts died down after Trunks left and we distanced ourselves. Seeing each other only during big family/friend events when both our parents were invited together. Even then, he never stayed long enough to talk to because there was always a date he had to get to._

"Ok." _I said with a bit of hesitation. Why not I guess. It seemed like he needs me for this._ "Where are you thinking of going?"

"I don't know," _He said getting up and lending his hand out to me_. "Lets just see where we end up."

_I grabbed his hand hesitantly as he pulled me up so I was standing with him_ "Wait, right now?"

"Yeah, come on, lets be spontaneous!" _He said, his eyes bright with anticipation as he started sounding excited... which kind of got me excited. It was completely unexpected but I decided, why not?_

"Should I pack anything?"

"I don't know, we can just stop by somewhere if you need anything."

"Well, let me just grab my bag and a jacket or something."

_I went into my room and picked up my purse and grabbed a few things- toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, a bit of make up and a sweater... it felt exhilarating to be doing something like this! I haven't done this anything like this in a long time. __The day was beginning to darken before I got into Goten's car after locking up and he had a big smile on his face._

"Thanks for coming along."

"Thanks for inviting me."

_I didn't really think over anything happening between us during our little trip. It didn't even occur to me that something would. Even my mind completely pushed aside our one night we had together. Just being the one to be with him at this time felt good._

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry?"<p>

"Yeah, lets find somewhere to eat."

_It had already been about 2 hours since we left. At first I thought it might've been a bad idea and we'd just be completely awkward with each other. But we spent most of it belting out tunes and singing duets with each other, the last half hour we've just been talking about the past when we hung out a lot more before. Neither of us mentioned Paris or our night together, almost like they were taboo subjects. I was starting to feel more comfortable around him again._

* * *

><p>"When will you be full?" <em>I asked, as we were beginning to finish up dinner at a buffet we found on the way to wherever. <em>

"I'm almost there. Just a couple more plates," _he said, his mouth full of food,_ "hey Marron?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" _He said swallowing his recent bite._

"Of course."

"But I want the truth ok?"

"Why? What're you going to ask me?" _I asked with a hint of sarcasm and curiousity._

"Just tell me the truth." _He seemed so serious again._

"Ok"

_He wiped his mouth and cleared his throat, pausing and straightening his posture before looking directly at me,_ "I know it's been a while since you guys broke up and with him being back in the picture, do you still like Trunks?"

_The question surprised me._ "Why? Why are you asking?"

"Just answer it, do you still like him or have those kinds of feelings for him again?"

"I don't know... Why?" _I narrowed my eyes at him trying to figure out his motive._

"No reason, just wanted to see where you stand."

"He just got back, I haven't exactly had much time to know whether or not I do. I mean, we're just friends. Just like me and you," _I said pointing back and forth between us as he did earlier,_ "that's all."

"Hmph, sounds familiar."

"Doesn't it?" _I said as a matter of fact, raising an eyebrow then taking a sip of my drink._

"But at least mine isn't an ex-girlfriend."

"Point made."

"So then maybe I still have a chance." _He said quietly under his breath before shoving another bite in his mouth._

"What was that?"

"Hmm?" _he said with a mouth full._

"What'd you say just now?"

_He just shook his head. 'Maybe I still have a chance'? A chance? A chance at what? Me?... I thought about it for a second, maybe he means another chance to sleep with me... because I'm not with Trunks? So he thinks he can just have that again, just like that? We'll see about that!_

"Deny it all you want then." _I glared at him, he just gave me a wide, tight smile as he kept on eating_. "We'll see about that, Son Goten."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going exactly?"<em> I asked. We just got back into the car after finishing up.<em>

"Don't worry we'll be there soon." _We drove for probably another 20 minutes till he finally pulled up in a parking lot full of other cars, looked like a tourist spot of some sort._

"We're here!"

"Where is here, exactly?" _We both got out and I just continued looking at our surroundings. People walking around, in groups, as couples, as friends... lights dancing around buildings, neon signs, all kinds of music coming from each building, etc._

"Come on Marron." _I walked up to him and he lent his arm out for me to hold onto. Goten guided me into what looked like a bar. Music was blaring and people were everywhere._

"2 shots of whatever they're having!" _He points at a group of people next to us._

"Goten!" _I tried to speak loud enough so he could hear._

"What?"

"We came all the way here to have some drinks?"

"Yeah, there's some pretty cool bars around here."

"Bars?"

"Yeah, come on, lets just let loose and have some fun!"

_I looked at him trying to figure out his motive. Last time I drank with him, we ended up sleeping with each other. Is this what he meant earlier?_

"There's no malicious intent here...honestly."_ Goten said, leaning toward me, speaking loudly. The bartender handed him our drinks and he handed one to me. His face quickly went right up to my ear,_ "I promise you, Marron." _He then pulled back raised his glass up for me to clink to._

"Ok then. Here's to you Goten." _Down the hatch it went... Along with the rest of the night._

_We continued having just one drink here and there. Hopping from one bar to the next... The night eventually started to begin to blur a bit, but I was having fun and from what I could tell, so was he. We even found ourselves dancing on the floor a few times... He kept his distance and didn't try to force himself onto me while we were on the dance floor. Heck, even I got a few dances in with some guys, but each one didn't last long as Goten would grab my hand and we'd make, or stumble our way to the next bar. I'd wondered if he was slightly jealous I was dancing with someone or if he was doing it for Trunks' sake... Humph, Trunks, I wonder what he's doing tonight..._

"Marron, here."_ We were sitting outside on a bench as he handed me a bottle of water. Opening up one for himself and downing it fast._

"Are you doing ok?"

"Are you kidding me Goten? I'm having a blast! Got a good buzz, a good friend and so far, a good night!"

"Glad you are. Let's catch a cab and head to a hotel, ok?"

"Already?! The night's young! Let's live it up, right?!"_ I stood up and tried to stable myself. I felt good! A bit dizzy, but good!_

"The bars are already shut down for the night Marron."

"Well let's not waste the night! What else can we do?"_ He preceded in front and grabbed my hand_

"Come on then, I know where we can go and hangout for a while and let all this alcohol run its course."

_We walked for what seemed like an eternity, and ended up resting on a hill of grass. We sat hip to hip, his arm around my shoulders, casually. I tried to gain some focus back as the walking and water helped gauge some of the alcohol levels in my system. I stayed huddled up against him, his jacket wrapped around me again. We sat in silence just watching the water by the decks in the distance and the bright moon glowing everything under it. Then Goten laid down on the grass, his arms folded underneath his head as I continued staring out into the night drinking more water._

"Thanks for a fun night again,"_ he said._

"It was, wasn't it. Haven't danced like that in a while and without Bra or Pan."

"How drunk are you right now?"

"I don't know. Probably good drunk? Why? You're not planning on trying something while I'm like this again, are you?" _I glanced at him and gave him the evil eye as he put his hands up in defense._

"No, I wouldn't. I promised you remember?"_ I just shrugged and pushed that off to the side, feeling slightly disappointed._

"Sure Go-"

"I wasn't trying to Marron. That's not why I brought you here." _He said, sounded partially offended._

"Me? Aren't we here to get your mind off of Paris?"

"Partially."

"Why did you bring me here then?" _I said teasingly, trying to keep light of the situation._

"Because I have something I need to get off my chest" _I glance back at him, as he peaked my interest,_ "and I'm hoping you're well enough drunk to not remember tomorrow."

"And what's that?" _He stayed silent, probably thinking of what to say._

"I like you Marron."

"I like you too Goten!"_ I leaned over him and attempted to give him a hug. My head resting on his chest as he wrapped an arm behind me_

"No, I mean, I've always liked you...But... he stole you first."

"What?"_ I lifted my head to look at him, I was confused. His eyes burned into me. What is he saying? Why is he telling me this now? _"You like me? What about Paris?"

"Nothing, forget I ever said anything." _He stood up and began dusting off his clothes._

"Goten?" _I was so confused. This confession came out of nowhere. He definitely didn't sound like he was joking either._

"Let's get going, it's already 330 and I'm getting tired."

"Goten?" _He had turned around and started walking down the hill._

"Come on, we need to find a taxi somewhere."

_Reluctantly, I got up and went with him. Is he really not going to answer me and leave it at that?!_

_The ride to the hotel and arrival to it was pretty quiet, only small talk here and there. I couldn't bring myself to ask why he said that or even brought it up if he didn't want me to remember it... I was even thinking I was delusional at some point, but I know he said it and because he never answered what kind of "like" he's referring to, I could only conclude that he meant as in more than a friend... If so, when did that start? Last month? Last week? Years ago?_

* * *

><p><em>I woke up the next morning from the bright sun peeking through a crack in the blackout curtains of the hotel room. My head and body were feeling it this morning, without a doubt. Maybe I shouldn't have drank that much. What time is it? I rubbed my eyes to focus. I tried to look around the room, hesitating to look and see if Goten was next to me... I looked over... And he wasn't, to my surprise. Where was he? Did he sleep in a different room? I should wash up, I'll just call him after and find him that way. I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom, only to trip over something.<em>

"Ow!"

"What the? Goten?" _I pushed my hair back and looked closer focusing my vision to see his face._

"Yeah, ow."

"Did you sleep on the floor?"

"Yeah," _he started to move, positioning himself to sit with his back leaning on the bed._ "I was on the bed, but decided to just go on the floor instead."

"Why?"

"Just because,"_ he said while rubbing his head._

"Ugh, Goten, my body hates me right now."_ I placed my face in my hands. I felt like shit._

"So does mine."

"I think I just need to shower, I'll probably feel better after." _I stood up and started leaving, holding onto whatever I could to guide me there. I was too hungover to want to talk about anything from last night._

"Ok, well after we get ready, let's head out for some breakfast."

"I don't know if I can even stomach that right now. I need some aspirin."

"We can grab some on the way."

_I closed the door behind me and started up the shower... I tried going through the events in my head while I cleaned up._


	6. Chapter 6: Faking It

**Note: **I'm not the greatest writer and my format seems different from the usual writing style. But I'm not a professional nor do I claim to be. I write this story in hopes that you'll enjoy it. It is my first one in over 10 years, that being said I** really do appreciate** reading reviews and seeing people who favor my work. It really means a lot! **Please continue leaving reviews as it helps encourage me to write more!**

_**CHAPTER 6 REVISED!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Faking It<strong>

_**Goten:** I got up and sat at the end of the bed, rubbing my head and my face, trying to wake up. What'd I do last night? Why did I say that? I looked over to where Marron had slept and crawled over to her pillow and laid on it.. I was too tired to think. Oh well, she knows now, if she remembers that is._

"Goten? Goten?" _I slowly opened up my eyes, I must've fallen asleep again. Her damp blonde hair flowed down her face and her eyes were staring at me._

"I'm awake." _I slowly sat up, letting out a big yawn as I stretched my arms out and tried to focus while looking at her, wrapped in nothing but a towel... She was so sexy, I couldn't help but stare and think about what was under that._

"The shower is all yours."

"Come here."_ I motioned my hand telling her to come closer, she was just barely at arms reach._

"Why?"

"Just.." _I quickly grabbed her by the waist, turning her so she sat on my lap as I wrapped my arms around her torso, hugging her tightly. Her body was soft and smelt of fresh shampoo and a hint of some feminine type of lotion that made her skin feel like silk and soft to the touch. _

"Goten." _She said softly, so many things were running through my head. I wanted to take her so bad. But being hungover was not going to help with any kind of movement. This was all I could do, if anything she could probably tell of my arousal so easily beneath the thin towel._

"I don't feel so good and I just want to hold you for a minute."_ I said, trying to give some excuse for why I just wanted to hold her. I rested my head on her exposed back. I just didn't want to move. I wanted to just let the moment sink in, we were both alone and away from everyone else. I had her all to myself and I couldn't even bring myself to do anything about it. I felt her hand begin to stroke my arm. It felt nice to be touched by her. I replied silently, squeezing her a little tighter. Marron, you have no idea how much I want you right now._

"I know the feeling. But the shower felt nice too, so just go take one so we can eat, I'm starting to get hungry."

"But aren't you going to get dressed?" _Not that I mind you being in a towel._

"I'm just going to get ready out here while you're showing."

"Ok. I'll just stay out here then if that's the case."

"Goten!" _She playfully slapped my arm and stood up. She began forcing me off the bed, pushing me toward the bathroom. I spun around and threw her over my shoulder as I walked toward the bed. I couldn't help but slap her butt and she began playfully slapping my back and kicking her legs._

"Ah! Goten! Put me down! You're making me dizzy! Stop!" _I lowered her on the bed as she held her towel with one hand, her head in the other._

"Sorry I forgot." _She slapped me again_

"Ugh... That wasn't a good idea."

"Do you want some water?"

"Yes please."

_I began heading over to the mini fridge to grab it then I heard the bathroom door shut followed by her throwing up. I felt bad and stood outside of the bathroom waiting for her to come out. The door opened and I held up the bottle to her._

"Are you ok?"

"Well, at least I feel a little better after that."

"Ok I'll go shower now then while you get dressed. Sorry Mare."

_She waved me off as she kept walking and drinking the water. I shut the door behind me and proceeded to shower._

* * *

><p><em>After lunch, I drove us down to the city faire that was going on nearby. We both felt a whole lot better, the hangover was gone for the most part and we both had full bellies.<em>

"Let's have some good old fun Marron!"

_We spent a few hours just having a good time. Walking around and playing a few games. Felt like we were kids again. I constantly stole more than a few glances of her at every opportunity, just trying to soak in the moments we were having. She looked so happy and beautiful._

"Is that getting heavy for you Goten?"_ She asked as I was carrying a big stuffed panda I had won for her from a previous game._

"No, I got it."

"We can bring it back to the car if you want."

"No it's ok."

"Well then suck it up Goten!" _She said sarcastically and stuck her tongue out to tease me,_ "maybe you should concentrate more on your training than you do dating around."

_I shooked my head at her comment._

"You know, we don't have to take this bear, I can just leave it here." _I plopped the panda down and started walking passed her_

"It's ok, I can carry it. I train too you know!" _Marron picked up the giant panda, covering her view and began pathetically waddling with it._

"Train? You mean as in carrying bags from when you and your mom go shopping?"

"I train with my dad AND your dad too, I'll have you know!" _She turned her head and stuck her tongue at me again. It only took her less than a minute till she tripped and lost her footing._

"Whoaaa.." _Tripping over the panda, she was beginning to roll off the side of it till I caught her. She was in my arms, holding onto me then our eyes met and I felt this electric current run through me. I wanted to kiss her, there were tons of moments here, when I wanted to kiss her. My lips continued to feel a burn of urgency to steal each of those moments. This would be the perfect time... but I just hesitated as I did before._

"Are you ok?"_ I said instead. I couldn't find the courage to do it. It was so easy with all the other girls, but she was different. I'm always hesitating with her and that's how I lost her last time._

"Um, yeah."

_We both laughed as we both got up and I grabbed the panda from her_ "I'll take it babe."

_I walked ahead of her as I felt my face heat up. I didn't want her to see me so embarrassed._

_The day was beginning to become darker now. I hadn't realized how much time we spent here already. We both got in the car with the giant panda laying in the back seat. I was starting to regret having to go home. It's been just the two of us since yesterday. Spending every waking minute with her was more than I bargained for. Maybe she would be willing to spend one more night away from home._

"That was so much fun Goten!"

"Yeah it was."

"I'm so tired from all that walking." _She said with a big yawn, stretching her arms forward._

"Me too."

"How did we end up spending the whole day in there?"

"I don't know either. Did you want to just pick up something quick for dinner?

"Yeah, that's fine."

_I wanted to tell her, but I started feeling nervous, what would she think if I asked her. I had to risk it, this was the only time I could,_ "If you're ok with it, want to stay another night and we'll go back tomorrow?"

"Um, actually, I would but I have to get back tonight. I have work in the morning."

"Oh ok." _I said, trying to cover up the disappointment. _

"Sorry Goten, I had a lot of fun though."

"No it's ok, I'm glad you came with me."

_We drove and ate on the way home. We were both pretty quiet and didn't have much to say, either because we were too tired or because our little trip was coming to a close... Or because she fell asleep. There was only music playing to cover the silence. We were already back in the city and close to Marron's place._

"Marron...Marron." _I tapped her leg to wake her up._

"Hmm?"

"Wake up baby, we're almost home."

"I'm up."_ She said as she stretched in her seat. I was just as tired from the day and the drive. But soon after, we arrived at her place. I grabbed the panda and she carried her bag of souvenirs as we made our way to her door._

"Thanks again Goten."

_She opened the door and I walked in, stopping a few steps after._

"Thank _you_ Marron... Where do you want this." _Our time together was ending and I was hating every minute of this. I did not want to go home feeling so incomplete. I wanted her to still be with me tomorrow and the next day and every day after that. I want to be able to come home with her just like this and not worry about when I was leaving or feeling obligated to leave because I was not with her._

"Um, you can put it in my room in the corner by the bathroom please."

"Ok"

"I'm going to make some tea, did you want anything?"

"Sure."

_I made my way to her room and turned on the lights. I walked over by the bathroom door and placed the panda at the corner nearby without blocking the way. I looked around her room, sad the night was ending and remembering the last time I was in this room with her. Then I came up with an idea, I began making my way to her bed and just plopped right on top of it and closed my eyes, waiting for her to come in..._

"Goten?" _Oh, she's here. Don't blow it Goten!_

"Oh, you fell asleep. Hnn... He must've been really tired." _I could hear her coming closer to the bed. I just have to stay still if I was going to be convincing. __She sighed and I could tell she was right in front of me_ "Guess I shouldn't wake you then."

_I felt her fingers run through my hair a few times. I continued to remind myself to stay still and just breathe. _"What are we going to do now Goten?" _What did she mean? Do what? She then placed a soft kiss to my temple and I heard her walking somewhere else. I must stay awake, don't fall asleep._

_I heard her coming back a few short moments later, sipping her drink and carrying what sounded like a plastic bag. I felt the bed dip on the other side as she sat down and put her cup on the table. She began going through her souvenirs in the bag. Still acting, I turned around so I was facing her and placed my arm out so it was on her legs. I couldn't see anything but was trying to sense everything she was doing._

"Geez Goten." _She stroked my arm and scooted herself closer to me. Still trying to pull my acting off, I squeezed her in closer and snuggled my face by her, trying to look like I was getting comfortable. She just sighed and continued looking through the bag. It was nice to hold her like she was my own._

_Eventually I couldn't stay up much longer and fell asleep. I woke up later that night and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Guess it worked, but I wasn't supposed to just fall asleep. The room was dark, only a small gleam of light came through from the window. I looked over next to me and there she was. Her back turned to me and under the blanket. I got up slowly and went to use the bathroom and came back. I took my shirt and pants off and went under the sheets with just my boxers. I hated sleeping in my clothes and I had hoped she doesn't mind._

"Goten?" _She began to turn around, looking over her shoulder. I froze where I was, just about to lay my head down..._


	7. Chapter 7: Confess and Admit It

**Note: **I'm not the greatest writer and my format seems different from the usual writing style. But I'm not a professional nor do I claim to be. I write this story in hopes that you'll enjoy it. It is my first one in over 10 years, that being said I** really do appreciate** reading reviews and seeing people who favor my work. It really means a lot! **Please continue leaving reviews as it helps encourage me to write more!**

**CHAPTER 7 REVISED! This is the last one I'm going to revise, everything should flow quite nicely now, no more revisions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Confess and Admit it<strong>

"Sorry did I wake you?" _I tried to whisper, afraid she would tell me to leave or put some clothes on. _

"No."

"Sorry I guess I must've fallen asleep."

"Hmmm"_ I looked and saw her eyes still closed._

"I can leave if you want." _I turned around, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her answer._

"No, it's ok just stay. It's late."_ I looked over and saw her extend her arm out and motion her hand to come back._

"Ok." _Yes! She said to stay! I laid down and pulled the sheets over me. I stared at her for a long moment, watching her beautiful face, free from any thoughts. I continued tracing my eyes on the features of her face, burning the image into my brain._

"Can I hold you?" _I whispered._

"Mmm." _She scooted closer to me, her eyes still closed. I placed my arm and my leg over her and pulled her in. Her body was molded perfectly into mine. To my surprise, she placed her hand just below my chest, snuggling her head between my chin and chest. Her simple touch sent me flying. She felt so warm and soft. Then I kissed her forehead and she hummed a small response, low in her throat._

"Thank you." _I could get used to this._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up a few hours later and sat up, stretching my whole body. I could hear the shower just turning off. I looked over and put two and two together. I looked over at her bedside where the clock was, 8:17am. Wondering what time she had to work. Then the door opened.<em>

"Oh, morning Goten."_ She strolled in in nothing but a towel... Again... Damn she's sexy. Every day could be just like this. I would wake up to her and my life would be perfect!_

"Morning Marron, thanks for letting me sleep here."

"Oh no problem. I know how tired you were." _She grabbed some clothes and was starting to head back to the bathroom. I continued to stare and follow her every movement, wishing the towel would just fall off. Just then her phone rang and she put her clothes down on the bed as she went to the night stand on her side to answer it._

"Hello?... Yes?...Uh huh... Really? What happened?... Oh geez, ok... Ok... Ok, bye." _She put the phone down and walked to grab her clothes._

"Hmm, guess I won't be going to work after all." _She started putting her outfit back in the closet and chose something else._

"Why? What happened?"

"There was a water leak in the office over the weekend and there's water everywhere. So they're having some people come in to clean it all up and get it fixed. They said it might be a couple days and they'd give me a call when it's fine to come back."

"Oh... Well that's good right?"

"Yeah, free days off is always good!"_ She started making her way toward me and I saw her grab my clothes from the floor._

"And by the way, why are your clothes off?" _She said, handing me my pants and top._

"Oh, sorry, I hate wearing clothes to bed."

"Sure Goten."_ she smiled and rolled her eyes before turning around and before she took another step, I placed the clothes behind me as I hooked my arm around her waist and pulled her down so she was laying next to me._

"Ah, Goten."

_I pulled her in closer to me, tucking my legs under her and pressing my body against her back. I closed my eyes and spoke softly by her neck, _"You're always in a towel when I see you in the mornings."_ I took a silent breath and got lost in her scent. I wanted her... I wanted her again so badly, if she would have me. _"What are you doing to me?" _I said, under my breath._

"Goten?"

_I squeezed her waist tighter, her damp hair, cold against my chest, my noticeable arousal pressing against her rear. _"Marron?"

"Goten, I need to get ready."

"Ready for what? You don't have to go anywhere."_ I wondered, if I tried to... would she let me? Could she tell? Maybe if I-...__I started to kiss her bare shoulders, waiting to see if she would react negatively. I could tell I was making her nervous as she was holding her breath. Waiting with every bated breath and movement, afraid that she would say something or stop me. I started kissing toward her neck and her breath hitched the closer I got. Her body was responding and her legs began shifting about as I slid my hand to move her hair out of the way as I traced kisses up the column of her neck. __Quietly and hesitantly she kept saying my name, trying to prompt my attention. __Then she turned around, facing me and moving her hair behind her. Our eyes were looking deep into each other. I stayed nervously silent, wanting to kiss her lips and keep going._

"Goten."

"Hmm?" _I said, my eyes looking at her hungrily._

"I've been thinking a lot." _The sentence put me in my place, that was something I hated hearing from any woman I was seeing. It never turned out to be a good thing._

"What did you mean last time?" _She sat up and continued holding her towel closed by her chest._

"When?"_ I said, looking up at her._

"When you said that you liked me... 'but he stole you first?' Who were you talking about?" _The moment had been swept under the rug, she remembered what I said that night. I had instantly regretted mentioning that to her. This opened a new can of worms._

"Who do you think?"_ I asked, sitting up and looking right at her. I thought to myself, as I did numerous times before, how things might've turned out differently if it was me instead._

_Her face looked more confused now,_ "Then what happened between us after Trunks' welcome back party, did you already like me then or did it start since then?"

"No."

"No what?"_ She continued staring at me for an answer. I kept thinking about it, how should I tell her without pushing her away?_

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Please?" _She said, her eyes pleading in expression. _

"It'll just complicate things."

"We're already complicated." _She said, her eyes digging into me once again. I was not ready to get into this,_ "It's been on my mind since you said that... Please, Goten."

_I sat silently and looked away from her piercing eyes. I couldn't find the words to tell her how I felt, I was getting nervous and wished we didn't have to get into this._

"Did you always like me in that way Goten?"_ She continued to pester. She needed the truth and I had been living with it for too long. Just hiding it._

"I had always been attracted to you Marron. I just never thought about acting on it because I knew how much you liked Trunks." _I finally said, my heart beating so far out of my chest as I felt embarrassed telling her about my feelings._

"But why now? Why not after we broke up?" _She sounded upset. I didn't bother trying to talk as she sounded like she was on a rant. _"You had all this time with him gone to tell me, why didn't you come see me more instead of all those other girls?" _She looked hurt and offended that I kept on doing that when I could've been with her. This was not going how I thought it would once I told her._

"I don't know... I figured you'd never see me like that, especially with how much I thought you liked him." _It wasn't really how I felt, but that was part of the issue._

"Why now though? When he's come back again?"

"I don't know Marron... Why does the timing matter now? Do you know how you feel about him?... Or me? How do you feel about _me_?"_ It was a question that had been pounding in me. Her eyes left mine, as she tried to find the words to tell me._

"I... I'm not sure either... I like you Goten, but..." _Here it comes... I thought._

"I don't know yet, everything that's happened in the last month, I'm not sure what to make of it... You surprised me." _as did you Marron. I thought as she continued, _"When we had sex, I thought it was just a one time thing, because we both had been drinking...I didn't even think you liked me like that."

"That night, when I saw how you dressed up, I knew it was for him. I saw you get all flustered when you saw him. And honestly Marron, it pissed me off." _My eyes narrowed as I started to feel angry and jealous thinking about it and how she looked talking to him then. I was always envious of him._

"Pissed you off?"_ She sounded a little put off by it. But I kept going. I couldn't stop anymore, I just needed to let everything out._

"I felt like I was constantly living in his shadow when it came to you. I thought after all those years of him gone, your feelings would've been too."

"So then that night?"

"I wasn't planning on anything happening that night... I didn't even think you would kiss me back. But you did... There's always been something about you and after that happened I couldn't stop think about you AGAIN after that."

"What about all those girls you dated?"

"I avoided you for a reason."

"What's that?"

"You scare the shit out of me."

"I scare you? What is that supposed to mean?"

"..."_ I wanted to crawl into a hole, I really didn't like talking about all this with her. All it was doing was making me angry at myself. I could never do anything about it. She always lingered in the back of my mind._

"Goten."

"I get pissed off when I think about you, because I don't want to...but I want to be around you all the time, so that's why I avoided you as much as I could... and I don't know Marron, I don't...but you make my life harder."

"..." _I could tell she wasn't expecting that. I left her speechless and confused._

"So then now, is it the same now?" _She said quietly, not sure of what to say._

"Don't you get it? I want you. In the end you're all that I keep thinking about. I'm done missing you."


	8. Chapter 8: Take me Down

**Chapter 8: Take Me Down**

**Marron:** _He pulled me and hugged me tightly. Not wanting to let go. Tears started to well up in my eyes. He was so serious and sounded so hurt. The last sentence kept playing in my head 'I'm done missing you.' How long has this been going on Goten? I still couldn't figure out why he didn't say so sooner. He pulled back and noticed I was crying._

"Why are you crying?" _He cupped my face with his hands and wiped the tears off with his thumbs._

"Psh, it's not that serious" _he said jokingly trying to break the ice._

"Goten!"_ I weakly said punching his chest._

"Sorry. I didn't want to face anything, so it was easier for me to just avoid you."

_I didn't want to say anything as I was becoming a mess. I just went in and hugged him and held him tighter. The towel slipped open from the sudden movement, gathering at my waist. Crap I forgot that was all I was wearing. Goten pulled me in closer so my chest was up against his bare chest. This was embarrassing, now I didn't want to let go. My heart began racing and I could feel my face heat up._

_I let go with one hand and attempted to pull the towel up slowly as he continued holding me. Then he grabbed my hand and stopped it._

"Just leave it."

"But..." _He pulled his face back as his hands cupped my face and went in for the kiss. I couldn't help but be possessed by this feeling as I continued kissing him back. I wrapped my arms behind his neck and I lifted myself so I was sitting on his lap as his rough hands started to trace over my body. Passion engulfed us that morning, but at least this time we were sober..._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Sexual content ahead, skip ahead or read on...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Glad you decided to stay, you dirty reader you!<strong>

* * *

><p>I wrapped my legs behind him as we continued kissing. One hand went to cup the back of my head, tangling his fingers in the blond locks, pressing down on it so our lips pressed with more force. I could feel him begin to rise under me as our tongues tangled and tasted each other. His free hand moved up to cup my breast, the thumb teasing my nipple to a pebble. His lips left mine and found its way to my breast.<p>

"Ah..." A quiet moan escaped my mouth. My head tilted back from the euphoric feeling. He began sucking it gently and teasing it with his soft velvet tongue. My hands gripped his scalp at the pleasure and the moist heat rose between my legs.

I gripped both my hands in his dark locks and gently pulled them downward forcing him to look up at me. Our eyes full of desire as I placed my lips hard against his. My hips bucked closer and helplessly against his clothed member. He placed his hand on my hips and pushed it back, losing contact of what I wanted most.

"Hold on Mar. No need to rush." He said with our foreheads pressing together and the heated breath of his sentence dancing on my lips.

His hands slid to my bare bottom as he squeezed them wholeheartedly and began tracing kisses onto my collarbone. The thumbs of his hands traced over the top edges of my inner thighs teasingly, so close to where I was feigning for the most. I wanted so bad for him to at least put his fingers inside of me. Just as I would expect him to do just that, his hands left the area and traced up the sides of my body till they cupped the back of my head once more. Pulling slowly on my golden locks, the slight pain was more of a turn on as he placed kisses on my exposed neck.

"I want to enjoy this and remember every bit of you this time." He said against my earlobe. Loosening his grip, I began to remember how the liquor clouded my memory of the first time we had done this.

"But I just want your cock inside me already." I spoke before I could even think as the core of me was feeling more slick. He just chuckled low in his throat at the comment, looking down at my breasts and filling his hands with them. Placing butterfly kisses atop the mounds.

I began to move my hand down the core of his rock hard body. Reaching the seam of his boxers, lifting part of it off so I could slip my hand in, eager to touch his erection till his hand gripped mine, halting any advances.

"You're so impatient. It makes me want you more." It wasn't fair that I was the only one naked here. Finally one of his hands began its venture down south. Cupping my sex in his hand and inserting his middle finger between the folds.

"Goten." I whimpered helplessly as he began his relentless pursuit.

"Damn you're so wet and we've barely even started." He teased, stroking his fingers through the hot sticky folds.

"Fuck Goten, is this what you do to all those other girls." I groaned as he circled his finger, teasing the throbbing nub. I could feel the thick pool of my arousal was all over his fingers as they slid so easily between the lower lips.

"You're not any other girl." He replied against my neck as he slid a digit inside me. I gripped his shoulders as my mouth dropped open and my head tilting back at the pleasure, a breathless moan escaping me.

I wanted so bad to touch him down there, to grab what I felt was mine. My hips began to move on their own accord, trying to cause a friction that could match that one of his own cock. Without a word, he inserted another finger to fill me, causing me to moan louder and him to pound harder and deeper into me.

When I finally had any kind of will back, I looked down to try to get a glance of his face, He kept his eyes downward at his movements, his bottom lip tucked under his teeth as he was grinning. Taking grand pleasure in watching me squirm.

Moans left my jaw dropped mouth as I closed my eyes. Enjoying the motion of his hand.

I looked down again and had my eye on the prize. I was going to try again and was stubborn enough to not let him stop me.

I placed my hand on his wrist and pulled myself free of him. In one slick motion I tugged at the opening on his boxers and sprang him free. Fuck! There it finally was and I licked my lips hungrily at the site of it.

I adjusted myself and could feel him grinning at me as I took his hard, throbbing erection in my hands and lowered my head toward it.

He leaned back on his elbows to enjoy the view as I lapped the head of his cock with my hungry tongue. A low deep moan growled in his throat.

"Ah, Marron." I had opened my mouth and took him fully in and pulling, sucking slowly up his length. I continued my pursuit, up and down and gripping my hand tighter with each pull.

"Fuck." He hissed, his arms giving out under him. He laid down flat on his back and placed his hand on the sides of my head, guiding the speed of my movement.

Basing my grip and speed, I followed the satisfactory noises coming from his muffled groans.

"Shit... That feels so good..." he moaned through gritted teeth. His hands fell to the bed as he began grasping onto the sheets.

"Ah...I can't... wait, stop, stop..." He said, as he began to sit up, I made a popping noise as he was making me release him and I sat up suddenly. I wiped the corner of my mouth teasingly with my thumb as a satisfied grin crept up.

"I love that fucking smile." He grinned evilly as he brushed my cheek with his thumb.

His hands slapped the sides of my hips as he gripped them and lifted me up to sit me on his lap. He guided the tip of his hard soaked length at the heated entrance of my sex. He bit his lower lip as he continued brushing the tip between the slick folds, continuing to tease me. My hips moved on their own trying to aim it in the right direction.

Finally his hard cock had filled me and I let out a loud moan as I could feel him grip hard at my hips, his nails biting at the skin as he restrained any kind of noise that came low through his chest.

Slowly I began moving my hips up and down, back and forth on his length savoring the feeling because I knew if I was haste in my movements, it would be over before he could go.

I kept my hands down by his chest for support. My head tilted back in nirvana, eyes shut, letting out bits of noise with each movement of my hips.

His hands grasped my hips tighter as he pushed and pulled at them causing a new friction that sent me into oblivion.

The world around me was non existent as he began thrusting his hips upward in a rhythmic pattern that made him tilt his head back in unadulterated bliss.

"Fu...ck..." He finally let out, biting down on his lower lip as his breathing became harsh.

"I can't take it anymore." He groaned, "I need to fuck you Marron."

In one swoop, he sat up and hooked his arm behind me. Lifting us up, his other arm supporting him, I quickly wrapped my arms behind his neck as he flipped us over, placing me on my back as we stayed connected below.

"Ahn..." I moaned out as he was fervently thrusting in and out, almost like he had been holding back this desire for too long.

I lifted my hips so he could pound in deeper and faster. His arms under my legs as his hands helped to hold my rear in position.

"That feels so good." I cried out. His mouth stretched to a satisfied grin. The sound of our skin slapping against each other was all that filled the room as my eyes slipped shut. It all felt so good. The rhythm of his thrusts were sending me into a hazy daze.

Moans breathed out heavily, making my mouth feel dry, I had to kept licking my lips. His moans were quiet and muffled, I couldn't stand it, I loved hearing him and he wasn't making much noise "Oh, quit being so fucking quiet Goten, it's just us."

"Fuck, Marron." He moaned desperately. Slowing down his thrust, as if he was trying to savor the moment, fighting the urge to come. "You feel so good."

"Don't stop Goten... please." I pleaded. My body was at the edge, pleading for release.

"But I can't hold off much longer Mar."

"Then don't, fuck me Goten." I frantically called out. His teeth clenched, digging his nails in my hips again as he did as requested, making his eyes shoot into the the back of his head. His breath coming in short intervals. Soon enough, his thrust became fevered, eager and desperate.

"I'm so close." I gasped as I could feel the build up getting higher and higher. My body sending waves of pleasure preparing for the longing moment.

"Fuck I'm going to-" He groaned out, gripping my hips and moving desperately.

My body was beginning to shake fervently. Fuck this was so damn good. I grabbed a hold of his strong arms and dug my nails into them as I found my release, my body shaking as the feeling washed over me. I let out a loud curse and moaned loudly. My walls throbbing and tightening all around him.

Not more than a couple thrusts later he found his. My hands finally loosening its grip, riding the last wave of my orgasm.

"I'm coming." he moaned out, slowing his thrusts as he poured himself into me. Pounding once, twice then his body stilled. His tensed shoulders began to relax with his whole body. The only sound filling the room now was our ragged breathing.

We stared quietly into each other, till eventually he let out a big smile and took his limp length out of me and languidly fell beside me.

"Dammit Marron."

"What?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"Had I know it was going to be like that, I would've been sober that night."

"At least we are now."

"I know you think we did that because we were drunk. But Marron, I was sober when you walked in and I wanted you. When I woke up the next morning I still wanted you. Hnn, once I've rested up again, I'll still want you."

I just smiled at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He grabbed my arm farthest from him and pulled me so I was turned into him with my head resting on his shoulder as we laid there laughing to ourselves, satisfied and content.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> please be gentle, I'm new to smut writing lol but I hoped you enjoyed it. XD


	9. Chapter 9: Free Time

**Chapter 9: Free Time**

***RINGRINGRING***

_Goten's phone rang as we were finishing up some lunch I made from the leftovers a few days ago._

"Hello?" _Goten jumped up with fright as I could hear it was his mom yelling at him on the other side._

"Ok, ok, I was just at Marron's... I'll come back. Calm down mom... I'll see you in a few, bye."

"Your mom?"

"How could you tell?" _I just gave him a big smile as he stood up from the table._

"Anyway, I have to get going. My dad's been out training for a few days and she hates being home alone for so long."

"Ok."

"I'll give you a call sometime. Thanks for lunch." _He walked over to me gave me a quick kiss on the forehead as he left._

"Bye Goten."

_I sat at the table for a while just thinking and talking to myself. Now what? He really likes me, like, REALLY likes me and has for a long time... Plus we did it again, but without any liquid courage this time. Again Goten, what are we going to do now? Are you my boyfriend? Can I call you that or does it go without saying? What if he thinks I am too? I was starting to question all of my actions with him over the last couple of days. What's my dad going to think?! Wait, what about Trunks? There were things going on between us before we left too!_

_"I've missed you so much Marron."- Trunks_

_"I'm done missing you."- Goten_

_Crap! What do I do now?! If Goten hadn't barged in that night, I'm pretty sure something would've happened with Trunks too! But instead, now it's Goten! Things should've never gotten this complicated... and at the same time!_

_"It'll just complicate things"-Goten_

_He was right. I placed my hands in my face. I made a mess of things! I should've just left the conversation alone. But what am I saying? Was I going to try to go back to Trunks knowing that he said something he didn't want me to remember?_

_"I like you, Marron... I've always liked you... but he stole you first."_

_This was bad..._

* * *

><p><strong>*RINGRING*<strong>

_I reached over to my phone and saw it was Trunks calling... Oh no. What do I say? I swallowed a big lump of nervousness down my throat and answered_

"Hello?"

"Hey."

_We chatted briefly. Apparantly he had called because he was bored at work and wanted to come by. I nervously tried to come up with an excuse as I had just spent the morning and the last few days with Goten. Only to space out thinking about the him while Trunks was trying to get me to pick a place to meet up at since I told him I wanted to meet outside of my home because I wanted to "get out". Ultimately he decided he would just come over to pick me up and we could just go bowling, hanging up before I could interject. I felt panicked, I should at least make myself somewhat presentable._

_I ran to my bathroom and looked at myself... I had on some pink capri sweatpants and a plain white tank top, my hair in a low ponytail. I looked like this around Goten?! Quickly I changed into some tight jeans and put a neutral colored flannel over the tank top, leaving it unbuttoned. I removed the hair tie and combed through it, the tie had left a dent so I just decided to put it in a high ponytail instead. I was so flustered just trying to make myself look good, I hadn't realized till I looked back in the mirror and remembered what Goten said._

_"I saw how you dressed up, I knew it was for him. I saw you get all flustered when you saw him. And honestly Marron, it pissed me off."_

_I stopped and was somewhat ashamed that I was doing this for him without realizing it. I never had to worry about how I looked around Goten those last few days- no makeup, fresh out of the shower, after throwing up...but the second Trunks calls to say he was coming over, I automatically went to look good... For him. Why?!_

* * *

><p><em>We got to our bowling lane and began changing out our shoes after we picked out our balls. I went over to the keyboard and began putting in our names. I glanced over at him, wearing a dark gray suit, his silver tie loosened and the top button of his shirt was unbuttoned. Why does he still have to look good in a suit? He started taking off his suit jacket, tie and untucking his shirt. <em>

"I hate wearing this stuff." _I smiled to myself. I always knew he hated the 'corporate look', guess that still hasn't changed._

_After everything was set up we started bowling. Giving each other high fives and teasing each other each time we missed. I was having fun, but in the back of my mind, was Goten and also what was going on with Trunks before the trip with Goten._

_I was sitting at the scoreboard computer and felt a finger poke my forehead, pushing so I would look at him and his blue eyes._

"Hey, it's your turn."

"Oh, sorry." _I got up and took my turn, watching the ball go left and hit only 2 pins. I turned around and saw him grabbing a couple glasses of beer from a server._

"Are you sure you're ok? You've been spacing out a lot today."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Here." _He handed me one of the drinks and I took a few gulps before handing it back to him as I grabbed a ball to finish off my turn._

"What are you thinking about so much?"

"Just stuff." _I went and rolled the next ball which wasn't much improvement from the last._

"Is it your parents? Did something happen when they came over?"

"No, they're fine Gote-TRUNKS, Trunks." _Shit. I hope he didn't notice._

"Ok, well then whatever it is, stop thinking about it, because you're acting funny."

"Done. Sorry Trunks." _I shook my head. Another time and place Marron. Stop thinking about it. I sat back down and quickly finished my beer by the end of Trunks' turn._

"Done already? Did you want another?"

"Um, sure..." _I said, trying to get out a burp._

_We finished off the game without a glitch. My stomach felt bloated from the glasses of beer we both had. I stopped myself from thinking about my situation any further and tried to enjoy myself, I wasn't the only one who had to get out afterall._

_We were back in his car now, heading back to Capsule Corp. as he got a call from his mother to come back and sign some things. He said it would be quick and insisted I go with him. We both stood outside of his car, I stared up at the building while he fixed up his clothes so he looked presentable._

"Hey Marron?"

"Yeah." _I glanced over at him buttoning up his shirt._

"Can you grab my tie for me? It should be in the center in the cup holder."

_I went in and grabbed it and walked over to him. He tilted his head down as he pushed his collar up so I could put the tie on for him. I slipped it over his head as he fixed his collar and I tightened it up to his neck, tracing my gaze up to his eyes. I felt a lump in my throat and a small smile came to my face._

"Do I look ok?"_ I stopped my hand and balled it into a fist as I noticed I had been stroking the tie flat on his chest, him fixing his jacket. I gave him a quick glance._

"You look good." _Yes he did._

"Ok, come on." _He quickly grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me as we walked toward the building. The glass doors slid open as we walked into the large building. The receptionist stood up from her desk to greet him._

"Good Afternoon, President Trunks. Mrs. Briefs is waiting for you in your office."

"Oh crap. Ok Thank you." _He pushed the button for the elevator doors to open._

"Shit, my mom's waiting."

"See, you shouldn't have left." _I said teasing him and gave him a light shove with my shoulder as he continued holding my hand and he squeezed it, looking down at me._

"That's why I brought you."

"What're you going to say?"

"I don't know, I'll make something up."

_The doors opened and we both went through the doors to his office. I had never actually been to his office since he took over. I couldn't help but be amazed. It wasn't a very typical 'president's office', sure he had the typical seating for meetings and his desk. But the trophies and pictures weren't just of the Capsule Corp accomplishments, but there were pictures of all of us. Trunks with his parents and sister, Goten and Trunks, myself with Bra and Pan, myself with all four of them, and even some pictures of just me and him. I was flattered, I didn't think he was so sentimental._

"Here have a seat."

"Where have you been Trunks?!"_ Bulma was sitting in one of the arm chairs. I took a seat across from here and kept looking around._

"I was helping Marron, she got a flat tire nearby." _That was his lame excuse?_

"Ok, well if that's the case, I guess I'll believe you this time."

_Bulma and I quickly exchanged pleasantries before they both continued talking business as I looked on the items on the coffee table. A few minutes later Bulma stood up._

"I'll see you later then Marron."

"Ok, see you."

"Trunks, just approve those and don't forget to send them over this time... geez I swear, you come back home and you're back to your old ways again." _She silently said as she left the room. Trunks let out a big sigh and leaned back in his chair._

"Do you want me to go?"

"No. I'll just sign these and we can leave after."

_I got up and looked at all the framed pictures on the wall while I waited for him to finish his tasks._

"I love all the pictures. I didn't realize you were so sentimental."

"They were from my office when I left. I needed something to remind me of home. I just put them up in here a couple days ago."

"I never even saw these before. When was this taken?" _I pointed to a picture of us, our back toward whoever took the picture and him holding me from behind... He got up and went to go look at it with me and then wrapped his arms around my waist just like the picture._

"Um, I think it was when we had that double date with Goten, remember?" _Hmmm, Goten..._

"Kind of..."

_I wasn't in the mindset to try to remember that picture as I started feeling nervous from him holding me. He started trailing soft light kisses on my neck that made my pulse race and my breathing erratic. The kisses felt all too familiar, but all this attention I was getting from him was new... It was never like this 5 years ago. All this touching, holding and constant attention I'd get just being around him lately was new, but this whole thing with Goten was new too. Since when did both of you change so much?_

_Just then he turned me around slowly to face him and placed both his arms against the wall, trapping me in between._

"I feel like I've been missing something this whole time." _He said, staring right at me. Looking like he was trying to figure it out himself._

"What do you mean?"

"Why did we break up Marron?" _Are we really talking about this now? What is going on today? Is it a full moon? Did these saiyans have their tails back or something? Why must everything come out today?_

"I'm not sure..."_ I know we didn't really have any real reason for it at the time, it just felt that that was what needed to be done, at least from what I remember on my end._

"I kiss you and it feels the same. I look at you and...I feel like I've been missing something about you this whole time."

_I remember Goten saying the same thing that day 'There's always been something about you...' Geez what am I putting out there that I wasn't back then?! What is going on?!_

"I don't know Trunks," _I said, trying to diffuse the conversation. I am not ready to have such a serious talk AGAIN today._

"I'm just not used to all of this." _I slid down and under Trunks arms and began walking off to another picture._

"Neither am I."

"Did you finish signing everything?" _I said with my back turned to him. I just want to change the topic._

"Marron." _He grabbed my hand and turned me around to face him again. He looked at me confused. I wasn't sure if he was waiting for me to say something or if he was. I started feeling a pull on my hand as he started to go in for the kiss again. I suddenly pulled my head back and looked away._

"There's something I need to tell you." _He pulled back and we both looked at each other... I felt I had to tell him something. I couldn't have this pulling on my heartstrings anymore._

"And I have to tell you, not because I feel guilty that it happened, but because I feel guilty you don't know."

_He stared at me trying to figure out what I was going to say next,_ "Goten and I...have been seeing each other."

"Ok? So have we."

"No, I mean, it's more than that." _I felt so nervous saying all of this._

"Like what? Sex?" _I paused for a long second, afraid to answer him._

"...yes..."_ I said hesitantly as he let go of my hand instantly and had a completely blank look on his face, staring at me for a few long seconds._

_Speechless and looking a bit angry, Trunks turned and started heading back to his desk and continued signing papers... I looked up at the wall and next to our picture was a picture of all of us the day Trunks was leaving. Trunks was in between myself and Goten with his arms around both of us, Pan and Bra in front of us. All smiles back then..._

_Is he going to say anything? What do I do? I slowly walked over and sat in one of the arm chairs as we both sat there quietly. Every minute passing like eternity. Should I just leave?_

"Trunks, can you say something?"_ I'm not sure what to expect, anger? No words? What? Just say something to me!_

"I don't know what you want from me Marron." _He said looking down at his papers._

"I... I just..."

"What happened between us last week, was that nothing then?"

"... I don't know... It just kind of happened."

"Which part of it? Me and you or you and him?" _He continued staring down at his work and signing, avoiding any eye contact or glances of any sort in my direction._

"...Both...both of you..." _I started to feel my eyes well up and a lump in my throat._

"Well... I don't know what you want from me then."

"I'll just go."_ I stood up and before I could take another step he spoke._

"Don't. Just sit, I'll take you when I'm done."

"It's ok."

"Marron." _He kept his eyes locked on his task, still avoiding looking at me. I held back the tears and just sat back down and we both stayed there in silence._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I'm going to upload an extra chapter, in case you decided to skip the content in the last chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Win Me Back

**Chapter 10: Win Me Back**

_The next 2 weeks passed and I was already back at work and I barely heard from Goten. Trunks was actually the first to reach out to me after what happened, he didn't bring up that conversation, as did I, but asked if I was ok. Usually unlikely of him, but then again, he's been full of surprises lately._

_Suddenly my phone beeped and I looked to see it was a message from Trunks saying he was nearby and wanted me to come with him to help him with something. __I wonder what it's about but didn't ask as I got up and went to change out of my work clothes. I think I've finally calmed down since I told Trunks, I didn't feel so panicked and nervous about meeting him this time and since he's been messaging me, I don't feel the tension I did back in his office._

"Hey." _He stood waiting by the passengers door. Jeans, a white v-neck tshirt with red around the neck and sleeves. Very casual but still would make feel giddy inside._

"Hi."_ He was still so sweet as he opened the car door for me._

"So how was your day?" _He asked as he started driving off._

"The usual. Yourself?"

"Same."

"So why did you need me?"

"I need you to help me pick something for my sister?"

"Oh her birthday is coming up isn't it?"

"Yeah, her 18th!"

"Aww, she's really mature for her age."

"Yeah, I think it's my moms doing. my dad freaks out about that every time."_ We both laughed, I was glad things didn't feel awkward between us._

"So what are you getting her?"

"I was thinking an outfit, but her tastes go beyond mine, so..."

"So that's where I come in?"

"Something like that. It was between that or maybe a new purse or phone? There's a big difference in what she liked when she was 13 to now. What do you think?"

"Hmm, good call. I'll see what we can find for you."

"So... how are you and Goten?" _he asked hesitantly. The question itself suprised me._

"Um, I don't know, I haven't really talked to him since then."

"Really? Hn, neither have I."

"I've messaged and called a few times but haven't really talked or anything since then."

"Hn. Is that so?" _We left the conversation at that, there wasn't much to say. I didn't want to talk about it either and I think he could tell._

_About a little over an hour had passed and we had rummaged through a few stores at the mall, Trunks was just as picky as his sister! Every outfit was too short, too revealing, or some other excuse._

"You and Bra are one of a kind! So picky!" _I was walking in front of him, making our way out of a clothing store with nothing again. Trunks just laughed it off. Then he placed his arm around my shoulders._

"Sorry, I promise, the next store I'll pick something." _I just chuckled and shook my head._

"Sure you will!"_ I said sarcastically_.

_Suddenly the laughter stopped and I froze dead in my tracks. Just short of about 6 feet from me were the familiar eyes of a dark hair saiyan. He was here, and he was not alone either. Standing beside him, with her arm linked around his, was the same brunette girl from before..._

"Oh hey guys!" _He said innocently. I felt Trunks squeeze my shoulder, he must know how much this is bugging me right now. I could feel a knot begin to tighten in my stomach_

"Hey Goten. Paris, right?" _Trunks answered._

"Yeah, nice to bump into you two again." _She said with a bright smile._

"Goten, you didn't show up for our training last week or yesterday and I couldn't get a hold of you. Where were you?" _Trunks asked, reverting the attention back to Goten._

"Oh, I was out training with my dad and had no service out there. Sorry." _He said and then he turned his glance to me. What is it Goten? Why are you here with her? Do I get an explanation?_

"So are you guys shopping for anything in particular?" _Paris asked, looking at Trunks as Goten and I were partially glaring at each other. I wanted to ask him all kinds of questions but didn't have the guts. I wasn't sure if I had the right to, we never said we were exclusive or even got that far in our conversation. Why of all days, it's today?!_

"My sister's birthday is coming up. So Marron is helping me find a present." _Trunks said, squeezing my shoulder and pulling me closer to him_, "what about you two?"

"We were-"

"The same!"_ Goten interrupted, breaking his eye contact with me to look at Paris_, "we have to get going though. I need to get home soon, I promised my dad I'd be back to train a little after shopping."

_Goten began walking and stopped next to Trunks and quietly said,_ "I'll train with you tomorrow, sound good?"

"I'll be waiting." _I froze as he replied in a serious tone. I could hear in both of their voices that it probably was not going to be a normal training session._

"Trunks?" _I said after the two had left._

"Let's go Marron, I'm not in a mood to shop all of a sudden." _I looked and saw an angered look on his face as he let go of me and began walking off._

_We left and there was nothing but tension in the car as he took me back home. We stayed silent and I could feel the anger emanating, more so from him than me. While I felt confused and angered why he was with her, I couldn't help but feel guilty that I was also there with him._

"Did you want to come inside for a bit?" _I asked him, feeling a little guilty about what happened earlier._

"Sure."

_We got inside and headed over to the kitchen. He sat in one of the chairs at the table as I went to grab a drink. I sat next to him and handed over one of the drinks._

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." _Trunks said, opening and taking a sip of water._

"What do you mean?"

"For taking such a long time to pick a present, only to come home empty handed."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I didn't really feel like shopping anymore either."

_We both sat in the awkward silence, remembering what had happened._

"Are you mad?" _he finally asked, breaking the ice._

"What do you mean?" _I couldn't tell if he was trying to figure out if he meant at Goten or myself._

"That Goten was with Paris."

_I let out a frustrating sigh and thought before I answered,_ "Yes, but no... I'm not sure if I should be. I'm just confused."

_I began nervously ripping at the paper label of the water bottle. I didn't know what to make of it all._

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"I... I don't really know how to answer that, truthfully."_ How far do I go back exactly? To when we first slept together or just recently?_

"How do you not know?"

"Well, it kind of started as just a thing last month, then, I don't know... things happened and it just kind of... got more serious, I guess."

"Can you elaborate?"_ I felt weird talking to him about this, I was so confused myself. I hadn't talked to Goten about it since then, so I wasn't sure what to make of his feelings still._

"Honestly Trunks, I can't. It's very confusing for me too."

"Well then do you like him?"

"Yes..." _I said kind of hesitantly again._

"You don't sound so sure. Do you or don't you?" _He asked again, confused at my answer._

"I like him Trunks, but it wasn't until recently that I started seeing him that way."

"I see. So then I might not be too late."

"Too late? For what?"

"To win you back." _WIN ME BACK? I looked back at him confused._

"Wait, what?"

"I mean, since he's still seeing Paris and your liking Goten is a new development, then it's still not too late for us again."

"I..." _Is this a dream? Was this really happening? So now he's confirming he really WAS trying to get back with me this whole time._

"Don't you think?"

"I don't know Trunks. I don't want to choose between you two."

"Why not? Goten already has."

"I, I just haven't talked to him yet. Maybe they were just out doing what he said they were doing."

"I doubt that Marron and you know that."

"But they're not serious with each other anyway... at least that's what he told me."_ I said quietly under my breath._

"Marron, from the sounds of it, he's not serious with you either. I mean, you saw it with your own eyes, remember?"

"Yeah..." _Damn he was right...was Goten just playing me for a fool, what was the point in saying all that stuff if nothing was going to happen after the fact._

"Marron." _Trunks placed both his hands on mine and I moved my glance slowly back to his concerned eyes as he continued,_ "are you ok?"

"I don't know, like I said, all of this is so new to me, with him."

"Has it only been sex between you two?"

"No... I don't think so. I... I just need to talk to him Trunks."

"So call him, if he thinks you're just another one of-" _I could tell he was getting more heated about the topic again._

"Trunks." _I interrupted, placing one of my hands on his one that was holding my other hand. I didn't want him to say anything else about him that would make me sound more foolish if that was the case._

"Let's not talk about this anymore," _I said with a forced grin,_ "I need to talk to him myself and figure it out ok?."

_ The night ended like that and Trunks gave me a kiss on the cheek as he said good night when he left. I spent the rest of the night over thinking everything about Goten again. _


	11. Chapter 11: Training

**Chapter 11: "Training"**

**Trunks:** _I had just gotten off the phone with Goten, he was on his way for our 'training' session. I had put on my training gear and was making my to the gravity room._

"Where do you think you're going son?" _My dad had stopped me in the hall with his hand on my shoulder as we stood side by side. The tension continuing to build inside me._

"I'm going to train with Goten."

"It's about time, you two have gotten so soft during these times of peace. You had better show Kakkarot's son you come from a royalty of Saiyans. Don't go easy on him." _My hands balled up into tight fists._

"I won't father, trust me."

_I walked off as he scoffed back. I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday and how Marron might have felt seeing them after she told me what was going on between them._

_I entered the gravity room and began getting it prepped as I heard the door open and Goten's footsteps._

"Hey Trunks."

"Goten."

_Tension was still present in both our greetings._

"Sorry I've skipped out the last two times."

"It's ok, I've saved up all this energy just for today."

"Hnn. Well, lets get started then. I have somewhere to be after this."_ He scoffed as I turned the gravity to max and I heard him go super._

"I bet you do. Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it." _I turned around and did the same thing and smirked at him._

"So, how did shopping go with Marron?" _He asked._

"Fine. Marron is still the same girl around me as she was back then." _I said, trying to get him riled up._

"Really? Because she seemed like a different person when I was with her."

"Yeah, because she isn't anything like all the bimbos you date."

_He suddenly came charging at me, throwing blockable punches as we started going at it. I kept smirking at his weakened self after every punch he threw, trying to taunt him. Then he pushed back, putting space between us._

"Marron isn't any smarter, she dated you afterall!" _He said trying to tap my ego._

"At least I hit it first!"_ That definitely hit a soft spot in him as he charged at me once again. We both threw fists, blow after blow like we did when we were younger. But this wasn't for a championship, this was for something bigger!_

"What were you doing with her yesterday Trunks?!" _He said in anger, after we had separated, both of us trying to catch our breath._

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" I said, sounding cocky. He just glared at me.

"What were you doing with her?"

"Me? That's what I should be asking you!"

"..." _He just stood there in his own anger, waiting for what I was going to say next._

"Did you think I didn't notice, the last time we were training? I already knew you were talking about Marron when you said you were seeing a blonde. What I didn't understand was why I kept seeing you with Paris instead."

"..."

"Did you even know that Marron confessed to me about seeing you?"

"She did?" _His angered expression was beginning to soften turning into curiousity._

"So I left it alone. I would've been fine with you seeing her. But then I hear from her that you hadn't even called or seen her for the last 2 weeks! Where were you? Why didn't you call her?"

"I was training with my dad remember?!"

"That's a lie Goten! I saw you and Paris all over each other just last week! It wasn't just me either, she got shit faced drunk because of you and I had to take her home and take care of her because you were being too big of a coward to face her."

_His face boiled hot again as he came at me once again, catching me with a couple hits._

"Hnn. What? Are you pissed I did something with her that night too? Let me ask you, what's Paris to you? What are you still doing hanging around her?"

"..." _He couldn't say anything, just continued to throw punches at me as I kept blocking it. Goten was never one to be very accurate when it came to fighting emotionally about matters of the heart. Although, these punches were a lot harder from before when I'd tease him about other girls._

_A blow to my face sent me flying to the other end of the gravity room. I could hear him huffing and puffing as I tried to gain my stance._

"Did you really think you could date BOTH of them like any of those other girls?" _I said struggling to stand up and wiping the blood from my lip._

"If you knew, then what were you doing with her that night?"

"What night?"

"I saw you two in front of Capsule Corp. I watched her helping you get dressed then you held her hand and brought her inside. You don't bring girls to your office, remember? So, why her?"

"She's not just any other girl to me , don't YOU know that?"

_Because she wasn't, aside from the fact that we dated, she meant a lot more to me than anyone else. She knew the kind of person I was, not the facade I put up with the other girls I was with. My reason for our break up was different from hers, but we never actually ever discussed why we were breaking up when we did. I don't know if she saw it coming because the night we ended it, she wasn't asking why or pleaded for me to take her back or any of that other stuff all the other girls did. All I remember her saying was 'ok. I was thinking that too.' It was so mutual that I thought maybe she didn't like me as much._

But now knowing the fact that Goten was the cause of her acting the way she did last week pissed me off more than anything. Maybe it was an act of jealousy, Marron was taking a liking to someone that wasn't me.

"So what, now you like her again?"

"And what if I said I never stopped?"_ I could feel his anger begin to rise more._

"You don't think I notice how she looks at you, Trunks? Every fucking time she's with YOU!"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Agh!" _He screamed out, blowing his energy at me. I could tell I was really getting under his skin. Keep going Goten, just how much do you like her?_

"You know, there's a reason she looks at me that way. I didn't play around with her feelings. You might've messed with her a few times, but you treat her like everyone else, so don't act like you're her fucking boyfriend!" _He came at me harder this time, landing a few hits to my face and body, even throwing a kamehameha at me! He was fighting with his emotions and I could tell that any mention of him messing up is what was getting to him. _

"We have a history together. If I wanted to, I could've had her the second I got back. She's always liked me, that's not going to change... so when it comes down to it, she's still mine isn't she?"

_Now it was on! I had pissed him off beyond the breaking point. He came at me hard, as did I. Hitting me so much harder than my dad would in here. He kept going and going, maybe to shut me up. We both fought hard, till we eventually were both laying there exhausted. Breathing heavily._

"So you never answered my question. What is Paris to you? Or better yet, what is Marron to you?"

"Ugh, Paris is nothing but a fucking distraction Trunks... Shit, what do you think of me?!" _He quickly turned his head to glare at me._

"I can't be around Marron, I can't. Especially around you. She has and always had her eyes set on you." _I rolled my eyes. I knew what he meant, but it wasn't like that anymore from what I could tell._

"You're the epitome of the village idiot, you know that?!"

"Huh?"

"She likes YOU, you dumbass."

"How would you know?"

"We've been over, Goten. I tried getting her back, but I could tell there was something different since I got back. Then I finally got it out of her. She likes you, you idiot." _I finally confessed as I looked at his confused face._

"Huh?"

"All she talked about the last few times I was with her was you. Nothing happened between us last night or that other night in my office, Goten."

"But what about all that stuff you said about her?"

"Agh, I was just saying all that stuff to mess with you and piss you off more. Afterall, it was payback for me having to deal with her these last two weeks because of you." _Not that I was really complaining._

"Oh, so you think she really likes me back in that way?" _He said sitting up suddenly. I laughed and just shook my head looking at his beat up, bloodied and bruised face. He looked ridiculously giddy at the fact._

"You're so clueless Goten. Just know, that if you fuck it up and hurt her. I'm taking her back. I'm serious. Even if I have to beat you up again for it."

"Hnn." _he scoffed back and smiled._ "I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I hope you enjoyed that, I'm writing as much as I can. Writing fighting scenes aren't exactly my forte but I tried. These two were bound to fight about her afterall! Please leave reviews! I'd like to hear from you!


	12. Chapter 12: I Don't Want to be me

**Chapter 12: I Don't Want to be me**

**Marron:** _I had thought long and hard about everything between Goten and myself and even Trunks._

_My body suddenly jolted up as the loud sound of my phone ringing broke the silence and distracted my thoughts, making me lose all balance and nearly made me fall off the bed!_

_I gripped my phone from the night stand and answered without looking._

"Hello?"_ I snarled into the phone._

"Marron! Marron!"_ It was a sound of a familiar female voice, sounding alert, excited and possibly panicked._

"Who's this?"

"He's here! I saw him!" _Just then I figured it out._

"Bra?"

"What? Are you even listening to me? He's here Marron!"

"What are you talking about?" _Her voice sounded rushed and slightly frenzied._

"Ooh and I got him so bad! Not that my brother won't, but I let him have it. Oh you should've see-"

"BRA!"

"Oh sorry Marron." _She paused trying to catch her breath._

"Slow down. What has got you so frazzled?"

"It's Goten! He showed up here!"

_I had realized I hadn't told her I already saw him yesterday...with Paris. I had gone to Bra a few times over the last week just asking about Goten till she caught on that I was bothered by his lack of contact and kept insisting and so I told her, leaving out a few details, that he had confessed to me about his feelings._

"He's there?"

"Yeah, supposedly he has a training session with my brother."

_Crap I forgot about that. I briefly wondered if yesterday was the cause of it._

"Oh."

"Has he even called you to tell you he's in town?"

"No." _He hasn't told me shit, except lies._

"He got here and when I saw him walking toward the gravity room, he passed right by me without saying hi, like he was completely distracted."

"Mmhmm." _I said, letting her continue as I was distracted myself thinking about him showing up there._

"And so I called his name and he finally turned around and I couldn't help be be mad at him for you."

"Oh."

"So I told him, 'where the hell have you been?! Do you know that Marron has been trying to contact you this whole time?' And you know what he said?"

"Hmm?" _My heart began racing thinking about how she approached him._

"He just flat out told me 'I know, I don't want to talk about that.'" _She said trying to imitate his voice._

"Oh yeah?" _I said nonchalantly._

"Yeah, so then I punched him right on the arm and said 'why are you being such a jerk to her after telling her you like her then running away and barely contacting her?' And he said, 'You don't think I already know Bra?! and what's been going on between us, that's none of your business.' I think he got mad, at least his tone of voice sounded like it. He's never spoken to me like that before. I don't know if it's the adrenaline pumping because he was about to go fight, but he didn't sound concerned at all!"

"Really?"_ I became agitated at the thought that it hadn't bothered him. Was I really just waiting for nothing?_

"Yeah, but he's here if you want to come over and wait for him to finish up so you can give him an ear full."

_I paused for a moment before I said my answer,_ "no, I'd rather not Bra."

"But why not? Aren't you pissed at him?"

"Yes, but... I don't know. I'm waiting on him to call or see me himself. I don't want to be the one seeking him anymore."

"But you seemed so eager to get a hold of him not too long ago."

"Yeah I know."_ I stated, fighting back the urge to tell her that yesterday's events were the cause of my dismissal._

"Oh... Well, ok..." _She said sounding defeated._

"Sorry Bra. Thank you for standing up for me though. But there's just been some things... Events that have happened... And... I've just been reflecting on everything." _I tried being as vague as I could._

"So what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Bra. Sorry, I know you're just trying to help." _I was going through enough in my head and did not feel like trying to explain it all when I didn't even understand it myself. _

"Oh... Sooo... Do you not like him anymore?"

"I don't want to say either or. I just need to talk to him myself. When that actually happens, then I'll know."

"Ok then. Let me know when you do."

"I will. Thank you again."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you later."

_We both said our goodbyes and hung up._

_I laid back down and let out a huge sigh. I was still very unsure about anything at this point. Continuing to sort out my thoughts. One event I thought about was back to when I saw him another time last week..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note:<em> **_Trunks also thought about what happened last week and this is what made him more enraged when he went to "train" with Goten, his thoughts will show up in the dialog below._

* * *

><p><strong>Last week:<strong>  
><em>I was leaving work, walking home as I usually did. I was waiting at the stop light so I could cross, thinking, just as I had been this whole damn week and going crazy by myself!<em>

_"Should I call Goten again? Maybe I shouldn't, I don't want to look desperate. He's out training with his dad after all or was today supposed to be when he's training with Trunks. I wonder if Goten said anything to him about me... Or what if Trunks said something to him about what I told him in his office?"_

_I looked away from the cross walk sign as I waited, Across the way, I spotted the purple hair of a familiar figure, Trunks? What's he doing here? He was standing by his car in dark blue suit. I was about to call out his name, thinking maybe he was waiting to give me a ride, just as he had in the past. But before I could say anything I noticed he just stood there on the drivers side door, why wasn't he going in? What is he staring off at?_

_I looked at the surroundings across the street, there was a major park in the vicinity and something in there has his attention. What is it?_

_Just then people around me began walking across the street. I stopped looking and went across with the crowd. I stopped once I reached the other side, paralyzed when I spotted what Trunks had been staring at this whole time. It was Goten sitting on the park bench and he was with her. It was Paris. I continued observing, his arm was around her and looked like they were having fun, laughing and talking about whatever. Then he cupped her face with his free hand and pulled her in for a long drawn out kiss. My heart was beating fast. I was feeling like I had been betrayed and confused, I quickly turned my glance the other way and saw Trunks looking straight at me. Shit, how long was he staring at me? Did he see what I saw too? He just gave me one of those guilty smiles and nodded his head for me to come toward him._

"Hey." _He quietly said as I stood in front of the passenger side door._

"Hi."

"Need a ride home?"

"Were you waiting this whole time?"

"I had a meeting with some business partners nearby." _He came over to my side and opened it for me. I went in, balling my hands to fists as I sat down._

"Do you need to go home right away?"

"Why?"

"Come and have a few drinks with me?"

"After how this week has been, I definitely need one." I didn't hesitate to answer, my heart was racing.

"Life's got you stressed Mar?"

"Something like that. Head to my place first so I can change and fix my make up."

* * *

><p>"That's what you're wearing out?"<p>

"Yeah, why? Too much?" I twirled around, I had on a pink-ruched tulip mini skirt and a strapless black bustier with black high heeled booties

"No, you look... great." _He said, sounding like an understatement._ "It's just that it's not...well, you."

"Perfect, because right now, I don't want to be. Come on." _I grabbed a jacket and his hand and walked out of the apartment. I didn't want to think about Goten that night. I wanted to avoid trying to figure it out all together._

_I drank my problems away that night. I don't remember much of it and paid for it in the morning... again._

**Trunks: **_that night I watched her make a fool of herself. I couldn't leave her alone for a single minute with all these idiots trying to get their hands on her. She only lasted two hours before I could tell that it'd be best to take her home at this point from the drinks. I had carried her to my car and was driving back to her place._

"I hate my life Trunks." She sloppily said, moving about in her seat.

"We're almost home, just wait a little longer."

"Why was he kissing her?" She bitterly asked, "I'm pretty right? Trunks I'm prettier than her aren't I?"

Peripherially, I saw her turn her direction to me. "You're beautiful Mar."

"Then why hasn't he told me he's back?" Her voice continued to sound louder with each sentence."Why hasn't he called or messaged or anything?! Why is he even still with her?! Why isn't he here with me?!"

_I kept quiet as she ranted on about him, calling both of them names, cursing vehemently. Any fun she tried having while we were out drowned in the ferocity of her resentment toward Goten. Had she really felt this deep about him?_

_I eventually made my way inside and helped her to her bed. She laid down, exhausted from her diatribe on the way home and reluctantly downing some water before she eventually passed out._

_I let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed a chair nearby, sitting next to the bed. I looked scanned the room, very simplistic and cozy. Collage pictures hung on the wall. Trinkets of little figures she collected, sat carefully displayed on a dresser. One of them I recognized that I had given to her for her birthday years ago and then I saw a large panda in the corner of the room that I know wasn't there before. Why would she get something so big? It took an extensive amount of space where it sat in the corner. She never really had many stuffed toys from what I remember,_

_I grabbed one of the bottles of water from the night stand as I noticed two pictures sitting there and I grabbed it to take a closer look. It was a couple picture strips from a photo booth of Goten and Marron. Both looking like they were having fun- goofing off, laughing and smiling. There was even one of him giving a kiss on her cheek, her smile big and bright. I saw from the date on them that it was taken just a week ago at the Northwest City Faire. I looked back at the panda and put two and two together. So they took a little road trip with each other last week, just the two of them huh. I couldn't help but feel jealous thinking about what might've happened, why I wasn't I even invited and for it to result in her acting like this after seeing Goten with Paris._

***DINGDING***

_A message came through her phone. I picked it up out of curiousity. Who is messaging her? It was Goten. Should I check it? It's none of my business, but when it comes to her... before I knew it I had the message opened:_

"Are you drunk right now? Where are you?!"

_I scrolled through to see what other messages there were. I only saw messages from her, none from him aside from the one just now. I scrolled up to the last time he messaged her about 5 days ago:_

"Sorry, I've been out training with my dad and just saw your messages. I'll be out here for the next few days and there's no service out in the mountains."

"Oh ok, it's good to finally hear back from you. Be careful and train hard so you can finish faster and come here."

"I will and I'll come see you first thing when we're done out here. I can't wait to see your face."

"I can't wait to see you too."

_Since then it was all messages from her:_

"I hope you're doing ok... Let me know when you see this...I'm bored, been thinking about you, are you almost done?... It's been 3 days already and I haven't heard anything from you... Hi?... I feel like I'm talking to myself. I need to talk to you about something, call me when you get this... Just let me know when you're done please..."

_She seemed to skip messaging him all day yesterday and today, until just recently... drunk messaging I'm sure_:

"GOTEN! ANSWER ME!... LIAR... Are you avoiding me?!... Why would you tell me all that stuff and then completely ignore me?... You're such a jerk... Drinking my cares away!... Do me a favor and just keep ignoring me then. It'll hurt less."

_Just then another message came from Goten_ "Where are you?"

_Should I respond for her... I put the phone down as Marron suddenly sat up, looking green in the face. Oh shit, she's going to throw up! I rushed and grabbed the trash can nearby. I helped sit her up and held her hair back. I hated dealing with this._

"Are you ok?" _I let go of her hair and started rubbing her back_

"Trunks?"

"Yeah, here." _I handed her some water._

"Oh my God, I shouldn't have drank that much again."

"Goten messaged you."_ I said, handing her her phone._

"Who?"

"Goten... he messaged you."

"Fuck him." _She threw her phone, hitting the panda. _"Let him worry about me for once."

_She placed her fingers to her temples and began rotating them in circles to ease her pain._ "I feel like shit, ugh, I'm sorry Trunks."

"It's ok. Just go back to bed."

_She laid back down and closed her eyes. I pulled the blanket over her as I took one last glance at her outfit. It was a shame that I was the only one to really see it, Goten would've been going nuts if he saw her like this. She has no idea what she does to me when she looks like that. If only she wasn't so drunk, I'd try things with her again._

_Marron groaned unmentionable words as she turned around and moved her legs uncomfortably under the sheets._

"Marron?"

"Make things easier for me Trunks."

"I wish I could, but I couldn't get you to stop drinking."

"No, can't you just fuse and bring me Gotenks."

"What?!" _I said, baffled by her words of choice._ "Yeah, you're too drunk. Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"That way I'd have the best of both worlds."

"Good luck with that." _I snickered. Staring at her back, I thought to myself, at least she had a bit of a sense of humor in her state._

_A bit of silence filled the room. I thought she had fallen back asleep, till she said,_ "maybe if I just quit giving a damn, I'd be happier..."

"Marron..."_ I quietly called out to her, then leaned over to see she had fallen asleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Marron:<strong>_ I began waking up, everything was hurting and the room still felt like it was spinning. Not again. I opened my eyes and saw Trunks sitting on a chair at the side of my bed, sleeping on his arm and his other hand holding my hand. Had he been sleeping there the whole time?! There was the other side of the bed that was completely empty. Why is it when I get too drunk, both Goten and Trunks don't sleep on the same bed? Is it that uncomfortable? I wonder if I move too much when I'm drunk and asleep._

_Slowly I began trying to take my hand back and held it against my chest once I had it freed as I looked at him in admiration. Appreciating the care I probably had last night. I slowly went to move some of his hair from his face so could see more of him and he began to stir from the touch._

"Oh, morning Trunks."

"Good morning. Are you feeling ok?" _He said stretching his arms and body out._

"No, I feel like crap." _I looked down at myself and noticed I still had on last nights outfit. I grabbed the blanket and tried covering up._

"Hnn, I bet. You were a complete mess last night."

"I was? I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you were pretty upset."

_I cringed my teeth at the thought,_ "Thanks for taking care of me though."

"Yeah, of course. I had to. There were too many idiots out last night."

"Oh..."

"Do you have anything in your kitchen that'll help you get over your hangover?"

"Um..." _I tried to remember what he brought last time I was hungover._ "I think the juice you got me is still in the fridge and the medicine is in the cabinet in my bathroom. I'll get that though, need to head that way anyway."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Note: Oh what a night right?! Don't forget to leave a review! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Happy Friday everyone!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Turn Back

**Chapter 13: Turn Back  
><strong>

2 days later (After Goten and Trunks' "training session")

**Goten:** _I had finally mustered enough guts to try and talk to Marron. I had talked to Paris earlier today and told her I couldn't see her anymore because I wanted to be serious with someone else. She wasn't too happy about it of course but wasn't surprised, afterall, we had an open relationship and I wasn't the only one she was seeing either._

_I was standing on the cold sidewalk in the dark fall night, outside of her place, withstanding the chill breeze. The street lights glowing a dull yellow onto the quiet street. But my nerves were maddening and if you could hear anything, it would be how loud my heart pounded against my heavy chest._

_A light illuminated in her living room, giving way that she was there. My state of mind was a mess of emotions, questions, answers and thoughts. What the hell do I tell her? Do I apologize first and get right to it? Or should I start off with something else then get to the reason I was here... The reason being that I wanted to make it up to her and show her I was serious when I said those things._

_Memories of the weekend I spent with Marron placated in my mind. Her angelic smile, her cheerful and carefree laugh, bright blue eyes that had a dizzying spell on me when I'd look into them, the feel of her soft lips made mine tingle in thought and every curve of her body that I memorized and how it felt to touch her soft velvet skin when we laid together after I had told her how I felt. But the memories shattered the second I realized I abandoned her thereafter. Why it took me so long to even get to this conclusion is beyond me. I was still kicking myself for not talking to her about the subject of "us" after that day and why I used an excuse to be away from her again. But I had thought about her long enough. I needed to make her mine before Trunks did again._

_I began walking slowly, nervously to her door. Each step was heavy and hesitant, making my heart beat faster and my palms sweat. After the short but agonizing walk I finally reached the step of her door. There was music blaring from inside. The bass making the walls vibrate just slightly. Although, the music wasn't loud enough to mask the sound of her voice which was a notch louder than the music, it was enough that I could hear the muffled sound of her laughing. The noise followed by that of a deeper one, a man's voice..._

_Before I could attempt to knock I wondered who was home with her, I couldn't recognize the voice right away. I leaned my ear closer to the door to see if I could get a coherent sound and try to make out who it was. The voices became more muffled and I couldn't hear much at all. Like they were going farther into the house or becoming quieter. There was a loud thud of what sounded like something hitting the floor followed by the sound of her shrieking in surprise. I knocked on the door, making sure she was ok. No one came. I knocked again and called out her name, but still, nothing._

_I quickly leaned over to peek from the window to see if everything was ok. The sheer white curtain blurred any kind of visibility inside. The sound of her laughter reverberated with incoherent muffles of her talking again, the deep voice following after. A chilling sense ran up my spine as fear was setting in. Someone was making her laugh and it wasn't me._

_I decided to call her to garner her attention away from whoever he was. I could hear the phone ring near the window I was standing in front of. The eeriness of the phone continuously ringing was deafening. I tried again, this time it went to voicemail after only a few rings. I remembered there was another window that looked into the living room and made my way to the side of the home. There was an ominous feeling surging through me. An instinct that made my stomach turn._

_The side window to the living room wasn't completely closed and it was clear what I was seeing. Marron stood on the other side of the room, in what looked like a gray sweater and a short black skirt. Her blonde hair flowing down and pushed to one side. Her smile was wide and bright, lighting up the room. She was so beautiful, but the man in there with her made it completely dark. He had his back toward me, facing her. I didn't need to see his face, his broad shoulders and thick build filled the navy top and light blue jeans, his purple hair was a dead giveaway. It was Trunks!_

_My eyes narrowed as I watched in horror, petrified by the betrayal of both parties. Her leg was lifted to his hip, held in place by his hand, his other by the side of her head. Marron's hands were planted on his shoulders, looking at him in that way that was only meant for him, serving to make me even more envious than I already was. Her eyes were full of lust and her smile unadulterated. Marron giggled as I watched him kiss her neck as she elongated it to give him access. Rage was building in me, torturing me as I watched her in the happiness of his arms. That uncanny affect that he had on her rivaled in comparison to that time I spent with her. That was supposed to be me! Trunks free hand proceeded to move under her shirt. My heart wrenched in pieces at the way he touched her and how she reacted. Explicit thoughts ran through me and the thought that everything he said to me about Marron was complete and utter bullshit._

_Just then I saw him hitch her skirt up, gathering at her waist. Her hands dropped from his shoulders and she looked at him the way I had never seen before. Her eyes narrowed, eyeing him with eagerness as she bit down on her lower lip, displaying a devious and heady smile. Concluding that she had probably undid his pants. A few helpless moments later his hips began moving against hers as her eyes closed in ecstasy._

_I was livid, hesitating for a brief moment as a thought had entered my mind. Who was I to stop it? Marron had seen me with Paris. Perhaps this was payback or Trunks' last way of getting to her before I did. But none of that mattered to me. He knew how I felt about her and did this anyway! I couldn't take it anymore. My blood was boiling with a fiery rage as I balled my hand into a fist, my jaw tightly clenched. I banged hard on the window making them startle and still as Trunks turned his head and Marron's eyes grew in shock, searching the room till their curious eyes met my furious ones. Marron's eyes grew larger and her face darted quickly into his shoulder. Trunks, however, was unscathed by my presence as he looked directly at me. Subsequently emitting an evil smirk as he continued his pursuit of her. Thrusting and turning his glance away, he lifted her other leg, holding her up as he began pushing harder and faster. Watching her as she succumbed to the pleasure as her head lifted away from his shoulder and tilted back. ignoring I was even there or fucking in enmity._

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_ I yelled out. My dark onyx hair turning blonde, eyes pupiless and green from the emotions. I began banging more furiously at the window, before I took a step back and burst my body through the window and walls._

_The painful blow woke me up. Sitting up in my bed, the room felt cold and dark. But I was drenched in sweat, yet all I had on were my boxers and the soft blanket that pooled over my legs. My breathing was hard and erratic. I couldn't understand what the hell had just happened! What the fuck kind of dream was that?!_

_My hands were balled in tight fists that left crescent indents in my palm. I ran my fingers through my dampened hair before punching down onto the mattress, my teeth clenched and my eyes enraged. I wasn't sure if I was mad at Trunks or myself. But I had a crushing urgency __to do something before it was too late, or was it? I turned to look at the clock, 4:18 am. I laid back down forcefully onto the pillow and closed my eyes hoping I could just go back to bed, but the rage in me was overwhelming and the panic had set in. My eyes shot open as I laid there remembering the look in Trunks' eyes in that dream, full of deceit and malice. They had both become strangers to me. The sweetness of her vanished and fell into that abyss._

_I quickly grabbed my phone. I was about to dial a number, but I didn't know exactly who as my mind was too obscured. A gut wrenching feeling in my stomach was telling me to go to Marron's now. Not a moment later, I hurried off the bed and threw on a dark gray hooded sweater, some jeans I had laying on the desk chair, white sneakers and headed out of my window, blasting into the air of the cold night to her place. __I know I was being reckless, but I just wanted some clarity. Telling myself I would just check up on her to make sure no one else was with her._

"FUCK!"_ I yelled out to myself, trying to go faster. The dream took a toll on me, it felt real... too real._

_I had landed in her backyard, where I knew a window from her room faced. The night felt just as cool as in that dream. The pit of my stomach churned with the rage dissipating to the nerves and uneasiness I was feeling now._

"Kami-sama, please don't let me see anything." _I said, trying to convince myself._

_I got to her window and it was exactly that... I couldn't see a thing. The curtains weren't drawn, but it was too dark to see if she was there. I started to feel like an idiot and a stalker. It was just a damn dream. I grabbed the phone from my pocket and began dialing her number, hoping it would work._

_Instantly, her phone emitted in the dark room and I slid to the side of her window, tilting my head so only my eyes could look in. Shit, she's there. __I saw the figure of her shadow as it went over to grab it. Laying there, the blue blinding light illuminated her face as her eyes narrowed to the screen. _

"Shit."_ I quickly hung it up the second she sat up from her bed, assuming she was shocked to see my name appear then fade off the second I hung up. I leaned back on the side of the window, trying to thin myself out against the cold and rough walls of her home as to try to become invisible in some way. I felt stupid, what the hell am I doing? Not a moment later my phone rang. I quickly slid down the wall, squatted against the lower part of the window and pressed the button on the side of the phone to silence it. I kept going back and forth in my mind as the phone rang, should I answer it? What do I say? I squeezed the phone as it continued vibrating in my hand then lifting it to my forehead. Why did I come here?!_

"Goten?... Hello?" _My eyes stretched wide, her voice was projecting quietly over the phone. I hestatingly removed my hand from my forehead and brought it down to my eyes. The haunting timer on the clock ticking away and her name above it served to show that she was on the other line. I slyly turned around and faced the wall, lifting myself up enough so I could try and see her. My heart leaped up to my throat, making it hard to swallow. The phone was the only giveaway, the slight illumination peeking by her cheek. I slowly brought the phone to my ear, speechless. Trying to avoid any noise to give way that I was on the other end and in her presence. _

"Hello?... Goten are you there?...Hello?_" The sound of her voice made my heart ache and beat out of my chest. I saw her bring the phone down to look at it. The illumination on her face pushed away the harsh and debilitating view that I saw of her from that dream. Then faintly I heard over the phone,_ "That's weird, why would he call me so late at night?"

"Marron." _Her name escaped my lips, with the fear that she would hang up. I saw her quickly put the phone back to her ear _

"Hello? Goten?" _Her voice felt like a distant memory, springing in the depths of my heart. The relinquished feelings were surfacing and the thoughts that I had hurt her were tearing into me as I tried to find my voice and the strength to just say something. Watching her from this distance, she looked at her phone then place it back on her ear waiting for a response._

"Hi." _I finally said._

"Hi...um..." _she sounded just as speechless as me_, "...you... called?"

"... sorry, I know it's late..."

"MmMmm." _She muffled as I saw her shake her head_, "...is... is everything ok?"

"Yeah... I... guess..."_ I trailed off, nervously. I wasn't sure what to say. We just stayed there silently awkward. Till quiet muffled sounds were starting to come through. Her breathing sounded off, stuttering, like she kept trying to hold it in, then letting it out in spurts. I wished I could see her face clearly. My heart pounding loudly enough to ring to my ears._

"What's wrong?" _I asked, pausing for a moment as I could sense she was holding back and her breathing sounded more distraught,_ "are you crying?"

"MmMmm,"_ She denied as I could tell she was trying to force out a smile on the other end, faking a small chuckle on her end and wiping her cheeks._

"I'm not." _She uttered, trying to disguise her somber voice. I didn't know what to say. I could tell she was and from her shadow, I could see her head was tilted downward. I continued staying quiet, fearing and knowing that I was at fault. I could hear her restraining herself. Only little muffles of her breathing. I opened my mouth, but there were no words. _

"You know..." _she uttered with a bit of shake in her voice._

"Finally hearing you call me..." _She took another hesitated breath in then a stuttering sigh out._

"...I thought I'd be so mad at you..." _she sniffled, her voice trembled as she paused again. This time I could clearly tell she was crying. Restrained sobs and sniffles were deafening. I was at a loss for words as I continued watching her silently. I wanted to just hold her and tell her I was sorry._

"...and I don't know why..." _she sniffled again. My heart was hastening, my eyes strained and my chin began to quibble in reaction,_ "but hearing your voice on the other end... Makes me lose sense of what I was going to say..."

_Another round of silence swept over us as I was still speechless, hearing her trying to suppress her tears._

"Marron..." _I said, when I could hear her finally start to calm down._

"Do me a favor?" _she asked, clarity in her voice this time,_ "don't call me again, till you can face me and talk."

_Before I could say anything, she hung up the phone and I watched her bury her face in her hands. The last sentence pierced through me as I just continued watching her trying to figure out what to do. I was right here already._

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I hope this chapter was written a lot better than the other ones. I can't tell you how many times I kept going back and changing things, hopefully for the better. Please don't forget to leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14: Crooked Love

**Note: **finally I am back and have chapters ready! I finished all the revising of the story up to chapter 7, so that said, let's move along to where we last left off...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Crooked Love<strong>

_I began to stand up slowly... gathering up my strength to face her._

"AAHHH!" _She screamed at the sight, a bright beaming light was headed in my direction. Surprised by her defensive move, I turned around, quickly taking a few steps forward and ducked down for cover as the burst threw shards of glass and wood around me. A few pieces bounced off my back, painlessly as the heat of the blast grazed my back. __As soon as I felt the debris was clear and the dust had settled, I stood up, cleaning the remains off._

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd been training with my dad." _I said, trying to break the tension, creating a facade that I calm and collected, when inside I was the complete opposite. I turned around slowly, feeling tense._

"Goten?" _She called out as I could vaguely see her hiding on the side of her bed, peeking up to look._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." _I began walking towards the giant hole, that was now an entry to her room. Every step was heavy, my heart pulsing at an alarming rate. I continued dusting off the mess, bits of the rubble crumbling under me with each step. Cautiously anticipating her words._

"What the hell? I could've killed you!" _She stood up fiercely. A ghost of a smile came to my face as I nervously laughed, trying to disguise my anxiety._

"No you couldn't." _I teased._

"Well..." _She said, letting out an exasperated sigh,_ "what are you doing here?" _She huffed, whispering faint little curses of blame on me to herself as she sat on her bed with her back toward me and crossing her arms like a little kid. Although she was clearly upset I had frightened her, I was pleased to finally be able to see her again. Dressed in a black tank top and pink shorts, her long blonde hair caressed over her shoulders.  
><em>

"I...um...I'm s-... um..." _I stammered as I was completely unprepared to face her._

"What is it Goten?" _She calmly asked. Her posture easing up, putting her arms down and placing her hands on her knees._

"I..." _I began. Sitting down on the other side of the bed and turned to face her._

"I'm sorry." _I finally admitted._

"You know, when I asked you to not call me till you could show me your face so we could talk, I didn't necessarily mean now, Goten."

"I know." _I said, feeling stupid again, looking at the remains in her room._

"You have such bad timing Goten." _she sighed. Repeating my name again at the end of sentence like it was an assurance to her that I was physically present._

"I- I didn't know what to do. You hung up before I could say anything."

"...and you ran away before we could figure anything out." _She retorted, sounding more disappointed than angry. It was clear to me she was more upset about abandoning her at such an imperative moment rather than who I was with._

"I know, I-"

"The sun is starting to rise, did you really come here this early in the morning to talk to me about it now?"

"I wasn't really planning on it."

"Of course you weren't," _she said matter-of-factly,_ "So then what are you doing here Goten?"

"I don't know... Can you please turn around?" I asked, reaching my hand to her. She glanced at it and leaned away.

"I needed to come see you." _I said, keeping the fact that I had a stupid dream that led me here._

"Now?"

"Something like that." _An awkward silence quickly filled the room, I wasn't sure what to say. This was an impromptu visit as is._

"Do you even really like me Goten or was it all a ploy to sleep with me again?" _She turned abruptly, looking at me with anger. I replied with a look of disdain, taking a moment to see if she was serious. I was completely taken off guard and offended at the mere thought of that being my reason._

"What the hell Marron?! Is that seriously what you think of me?"

"I don't know what to think of you. You said all those thing, but was that it? Was there never going to be anything else between us after?"_ I could see a glistening in her eyes as they welled up to the rim and her restraint to keep it together._

"No, I didn't know what was going to happen. I wanted to-."

"Why tell me then? Why say all of those things then leave it at that?"_ She retorted, interrupting me. I had so many reason but found no validation for any of it._

"I don't know. Because I'm an idiot." _I began feeling the blame and torture rising in my voice,_ "Because I thought this whole time I had made a mistake confessing to you."

"Why?"

_My eyes narrowed and the words began spewing out before I could consider it,_ "Because I thought I was in this alone and seeing you and Trunks together over and over and over again, meant that I was still in love with someone I could never have."

"I don't understand Goten." _She looked at me perplexed, her eyes narrowing to mine as we continued bantering back and forth,_ "I already told you how it is with him."

"There was nothing clear about your answer. You told me you weren't sure how you felt."

"Was it not clear enough in my texts or the last time I talked to you on the phone?"

"No. It wasn't. It took until I _fought_ with Trunks about it to find out you were over him. So is that true?"

"Well let me ask you, are you over Paris?"

"Of course I am. I already told you who she was to me."

"But I never _did_ anything with Trunks after you told me how you felt. So why was it that I saw you still acting like nothing changed between you and Paris just last week. Can you explain that?"

"...it was a stupid move. She means nothing to me. What more do you want me to say?"

"I guess I expected something more out of you because we've known each other for so long, but I was wrong."

"What do you mean? Don't you understand me...I only want to be with you." _I confessed again. I didn't know how to be any more clearer about it than that._

"Well... I can't be with you right now Goten." _She said admittedly. Her expression forlorn as her words shattered my heart to pieces._

"W-wh-what do you mean?"

"After everything that's happened, not only was it seeing you with her, never returning any of my calls or messages, but you lied to me Goten." _She shook her head and turned her glance down to her hands_

"...watching you make out with her last week then see you two together again yesterday..." The restraint in her eyes were beginning to falter. Tears slowly ran down her cheek, "I thought I was alone in this too. I started having feelings for you like that but because all that shit happened I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"...so do you not feel that way about me anymore?" _I asked, not really wanting to hear an answer. I had messed this all up. How could I have been so stupid. Trunks was never the problem, I was. We both continued sitting quietly facing each other, both at a loss for words. Till she finally spoke_, "I don't know, I do, but-"

"So that's it then?" _I interrupted. Again with that sentence of hers. I felt defeated. Regretting what I had done. _

"In a weird sense, I felt betrayed like I was cheated on..."

"..."

"...and I feel stupid because there was no official 'us', and so I just don't think us being together that way is the best decision right now Goten. It's just not right."

_I stood up, feeling that I had lost her, but I knew that somewhere in there I still had some hope left,_ "it_ is_ right, it's just not right, _now_."

_She continued just looking sullen and not saying a word back. Much to my dismay, she was inexorable and I knew I had to leave her be for the time being._

"Even if you can't be with me now, I'll wait for you and I refuse to be with anyone else."

_I flew upward then turned around,_ "and I'm sorry about your room, I'll call around to get it fixed."

I turned around after taking one last look at her as she looked resolved and I left. My emotions were raw and I need to find a way to make this up to her.


	15. Chapter 15: One Night

**Note: **due to lack of updates, I'm releasing two chapters this time... Enjoy this second one!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: One Night<strong>

**Marron: **_It was just after 1pm, Bra and I were having lunch at a mall west of West City. I had just finished telling her about what happened with Goten just the other morning. Her reaction was stunned by the event, just as mine was. We had discussed endlessly and came up unresolved with what I wanted next as far as my feelings for him and what I wanted moving forward._

_I didn't want to justify becoming a couple just because he came back. I was hurt and ignored by him after he blatantly told me how he felt about me a couple weeks ago and apparently still feels about me as of yesterday. I didn't understand his logic for leaving me hanging especially when I thought the feelings were being reciprocated. I had longed to have him by my side since our little getaway, but then all of those feelings turned into regret the moment I saw him with Paris not just once, but twice. I had convinced myself the moment we would see each other again and have a chance to talk, that I would be so upset and I would lay it down on him relentlessly. Everything I went through alone, the endless nights and watching my phone just waiting for some response. But when he finally did, it was unexpected and the complete opposite. I couldn't help but feel this tinge of happiness wash over everything because he was there physically. I remember my heart feeling so confused and my common sense thrown out the window as I felt this urgency to want to be in his strong arms and be held against his taut body, remembering how it felt when I was with him last._

_For a while I had thought I was to blame. Were my feelings for Trunks that distracting for him to not want to actually pursue me even after I told him how I felt? Was I really not that clear about it? A loud clap in front of my face broke my thoughts._

"Hello? Earth to Marron? Come on, will you snap out of it already?" _She interrupted, taking a sip of her drink._

"Sorry."_ I replied, shutting my eyes and shaking my thoughts to the side._

"So I was saying, while your place gets fixed, just stay over at ours? There's plenty of rooms!" _She said brightly, intrigued at the idea._

"I already told you, I'm staying at my parents besides, it might be weird because of your brother."

"Why would it be weird, you just said you didn't like him like that anymore."_ She said nonchalantly and I shook my head at her as I took a sip of my own drink._

"That's not the point, if Goten found out I was still hanging out with your brother after this whole thing, he might take it the wrong way again."

"But you just told him you didn't want to be with him, so why would it matter?" _She was not getting my point and it was starting to aggravate me._

"I don't want to be with him right now."

"So you do want-"

"It's just out of respect, Bra." _I said abruptly. _

"Come on, all of you are being stupid, I think. You don't think of my brother in a boyfriend sense anymore, you aren't ready to date Goten yet, you have a giant hole in your bedroom, Capsule Corp is closer to your place and closer to your work. So yes, it just makes more sense to stay with us," _she profusely said trying to win me over. While it made more sense as far as convenience, the situation did not feel just._

"I know what you're saying but-"

"Oh come on Marron please?"_ She pleaded and gave me the same look she gives her parents when she wants something. This was going to be an endless battle as I had seen numerous of times with her between her parents, her brother and from time to time, even with me._

"Do you have some sort of objective?" _I asked, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms as I narrowed my eyes as if I was trying to get into her mind._

"Yeah, that way I can ask you about everything or talk to you about me."

"But I've told you just about everything."

"I don't think so." _She said look at me suspiciously. Ok, so I haven't told her every detail, but it was the gist of it._

"Ugh fine." _I said, finally giving in and rolling my eyes at her, _"ONE day. That's all I'm going to stay for. It'll give me time to grab enough things to move to my parents till the work is finished."

"Yay!" _She smiled, victory in her eyes._

* * *

><p><em>I was walking in the long hallway of the Brief's household with Bra, after loading a few suit cases full of my stuff from home, I was rolling in just one of them to wherever Bra was going to put me up for till tomorrow night.<em>

"This will be your room, you're welcome to stay longer you know!" _My jaw dropped at the sight of, what Bra called one of their 'basic mundane rooms'. The room looked like I was staying in a mini hotel suite, it was bigger than my living room! The color of the walls were a seafoam green, a large window on the opposite side of the room, a king sized bed with some nice sheets, fixed with a few decorative matching pillows, a large mahogany dresser, a decent size flat screened TV and my even own bathroom._

"Thanks... ONE day Bra!" _I said trying to convince myself. This was definitely going to be a nicer place to stay at compared to my old room if I went back to my parents._

"I'm just saying." _She put her hands up in defense. __Just then Trunks poked his head through the door as Bra and I sat on the foot of the bed, looking like we were about to have a one on one talk._

"Hey, I put all your stuff in the closet closest to the lobby. It should be safe there till tomorrow. But this won't fit."_ Trunks carried in the giant panda I got from Goten and placed it in the room. He was so casually dressed, dark blue jeans and a gray v-neck top. This was going to be so awkward staying here. I tried convincing myself that I needed to get through this one day and that I was be working tomorrow anyway, so at least that would kill more than half of the day before i come back to grab everything._

"Oh, thanks Trunks."

"No problem," _He placed the panda by the dresser, resting his hand on it and looked over at me,_ "so what the hell happened to your room anyway?"

"Nothing, I overreacted and threw a blast at something that scared me?"

"Are you ok? Was it a burglar or some creeper watching you sleep?"_ He asked, looking at me concerned._

"No, nothing like that. I just got scared and poof there goes my wall." _I said, trying to make a joke out of it. I really did not want to go into specifics twice today._

"Hmm, so you're still training with your dad and Master Roshi?"

"Every so often, when I have a day off or they call me over. My dad is overprotective with me living by myself so he wants me to know how to defend myself."

"Or how to redecorate." _Bra interjected and we all just laughed._

"Maybe we can have a training session one time, I want to see what you've been learning."

"You mean after the gravity room gets fixed! You and Goten sure made a mess of it!" _Bra exclaimed, leaving my mouth agape before I could answer._

"What's it to you? It's not like you ever use it!" _he snapped back at her. The two continued exchanging words as I thought to myself and stared at the panda. I wonder where he's at, what's he doing, is he with her again, is it ok that I'm here even just for the night..._

"Well, don't be afraid to make yourself at home." _Trunks said. Breaking the argument and my thoughts._

"You're kidding right?" I looked at him blankly, "I have no idea how to get around this huge place. I've only been to certain spots in here and that from following you guys around."

"Oh, well Bra is in the second room down this way and I'm in the third one down this way," _He said, pointing in opposite directions,_ " if you need help finding your way around and you have your own bathroom, so at least you don't need to find your way there."

"Thanks, but it's only a day. I just need to remember where the exit is really."

"Oh, ok, well you know your way there right?

"Yes, thanks again."

"Ok. I'll see you around then."_ Trunks left the room, closing the door behind him. Instantly the tension was gone and I felt more at ease, of course it didn't go unnoticed with the other girl in the room._

"Why didn't you tell him it was Goten?" She asked, standing up and walking toward the panda.

"Ugh, I just didn't want to talk about it again." _I plopped my body down on the bed and let out an exasperated sigh._

"Oh, so what's with the giant panda?" _She asked. I lifted my head and saw her patting its head. _

"Just a gift I really like."

"It's so cute and enormous." _She said, hugging the head. I smiled half heartedly at her and thought 'stupid Goten'. Just then Bra took a seat next to me and put a hand on my leg, looking over at me, my wrists over my forehead, feeling exhausted physically and emotionally._

"You know my birthday is coming up soon. Are you sure you're going to be ok by then when you see him?"_ I looked up at her concerned face._

"I think so." _I answered unsure of my decision. I wasn't sure how long I needed before I actual knew I wanted to be with him again, let alone trust him to not hurt me again. _

* * *

><p><em>A few days had already passed and my parents insisted I just stay where I was and reluctantly, I did. Bra teased me but was glad I could stay. I felt guilty and didn't want to overstay my welcome as I didn't know how long it would take for my place to be fixed. I just would've felt more comfortable and at ease had I stayed at my parents.<em>

_As awkward as I felt being here, it was still pretty nice. I had only run into Trunks a couple times when I would leave or come back from work, only to exchange greetings. It felt awkward every time, like that was all we could say to each other. I don't know if he was avoiding me, or I was avoiding him._

_I hadn't heard much from Goten since then, again. He sent me a couple message of apologies the same day I saw him last but I hadn't messaged him up until yesterday when he asked how my day was. I made my answer short and we messaged back and forth for a bit, just making small talk. I hadn't told him where I was as the repairs at my place were going on. __I spent each night in the bed thinking about him for hours on end and would have to tell myself to stop my thoughts in order to fall asleep, otherwise another hour would pass and I wouldn't be able to go to bed. He had been the biggest distraction and it took a toll on me both at work and alone. __Bra would come in and chit chat for a few hours after I got home from work then leave to finish up any homework. There wasn't much resolve of anything at all since I've been here._

_It was already a long overworked night for me and I had just gotten back, exhausted. By this time it was already 11pm when I walked into my room and began changing out of my work clothes and into some comfy gray shorts and a black tank top. The house was already dimmed with minimal lighting, I had guessed everyone was asleep._

_A knock came to my door as I had finished washing my face, I draped the towel over my shoulder after I finished drying up and cracked the door just enough to see who it was. __The soft purple locks framed the sides of his still gorgeous face. His deep blue eyes staring at me as I gave a weak smile._

"Hey." _He finally said_

"Hi Trunks."_ I greeted back as I opened the door wider, holding the door knob._

"Just got home from work?"

"Yeah, long day..." _We just stood there by the door, awkwardly. What was he doing at my door? Finally I raised an eyebrow and gave him a suspicious grin, _"So... did you need something Trunks?"

"Um..." _he said shaking his head, almost like he was trying to throw away a thought,_ "yeah... are you busy? Going to bed or anything like that?"

"Not necessarily. I was probably just going to watch some TV before turning in. Why?"_ I narrowed my eyes at him, where was he getting at?_

"Can I talk to you about something?" _He said, a tinge of worry in his voice as I noticed his hands moving at his sides nervously._

"Oh... kay... sure come in."_ I awkwardly said. I stood to the side as he walked in. Peeking outside of the room, I looked down the hallway to make sure no one else was around before quietly closing the door._

_I sat on the side of the bed and placed the towel on my lap. Trunks just stood at the end of the bed pondering to himself, still in jeans and a plain shirt with the Capsule Corp logo on the back. Guess he wasn't going to bed yet. But his demeanor made me question what he wanted, he looked nervous and beside himself. I wasn't sure if he was curious about something or was going to talk about something serious._

"Is... everything ok Trunks?"_ I looked at him curiously, his blue eyes meeting mine, with a feeling that they were piercing through me._

"Have you talked to Goten since we saw him with Paris last?"

"Um..." _I looked down at the towel, guiltily and hesitated to answer,_ "...y-yes. Why do you ask?"

"So are you guys ok then? He hasn't messed up already has he?"

"No..." _I trailed off, where is he going with this?_ "Why?"

"I don't know I just thought I'd see you guys together more often if everything was alright."

"Oh... no, no, we're... We're not together."_ I uttered._ "Did he say something to you or something?"

"No, I haven't talked to him since we trained earlier this week. I thought you said everything was fine?" _He asked, now looking at me questioningly._

"I did talk to him... Everything is fine... on my end but... we're not together Trunks."

"But I thought you liked him."

"I... I do, but it's just not the right time right now."

"Did he say that?!"_ He said looking at me in ferocity, his hand quickly balling into a fist._

"No," _I quickly snapped back. Pointing to myself,_ "I made that decision Trunks."

_I felt a bit agitated at him. Why does everything I talk about with him always have to involve Goten._

"Oh, well that doesn't make any sense then."

"Why?"

"Well now I look like the jerk. When we were fighting last time i told him how much of a jerk he was for not contacting you and I told him you liked him...or at least I thought you liked him enough."

_I felt a little flattered at the thought of Trunks defending me but a little annoyed that it took THAT for him to talk to me._

"What did you say to him?"

"I don't know, just that he was a jerk and you liked him and that if he did anything to hurt you again, I was going to take you back."

_I looked back at him, bewildered,_ "Take me back?"

_Suddenly I remembered him saying almost that exact same thing just last week, after we saw them while shopping for Bra's birthday present._

"Did that take you by surprise or something? I told you back then too." _He said, remembering exactly what I just did._

"Yeah... no... I- I just thought after you found out about Goten and I seeing each other, that you didn't think that way of me anymore and that you were joking the other time."

_He came and sat next to me on the bed. Facing each other, he looked down quickly and grabbed a hold of my hand. I instantly got nervous and my heart rate shot up._

"I'm serious Marron. Don't you ever miss this?"_ He raised my hand and placed it on the soft warm flesh of his cheek. I swallowed hard. What is he doing? No, WHY?_

_I stayed quiet while inside I was screaming, I was confused but his tender touch made me fall in pieces._

"This?"_ He grabbed my other hand and put it on the empty cheek. Our eyes fixated on each others._

"Don't you ever think about the thought of 'us' again?" _His captivating eyes only spoke of desperation. The words 'the thought of us' kept replaying in my head, knocking and tugging on my heart._


	16. Chapter 16: Conflicted

**Chapter 16: Conflicted**

"I-I mean, yeah, I... I have, s-sure...but," My words had escaped me, I was a stuttering mess. He words and actions had caught me off guard as there was this lingering pull in his gaze. Something so tantalizing in the ocean blue of his eyes, that pulled me with unspoken words of desire and heady need.

He pulled my wrists, lunging me forward as well as himself. Meeting me halfway, he swiftly and with perfect aim, pressed his lips onto mine. My eyes opened wide with unexpected shock. My pulse hastening. Both of his hands left mine as he slowly went to place it on the small of my back, gently pulling me closer. His body beginning to lower so he was sitting again, lips still locked on mine. His eyes closed while mine fought with fervor on what to do. Flashbacks began shooting through my mind. It had been close to a month since I last made out with him at my place before Goten interrupted. The battle of the two weighed heavily just then. Guilt was rising and I felt the need to pull away, but there was some enigmatic attraction that was pushing me to stay where I was. Fearing that this might be the last time I kiss him if things were to move forward with Goten.

But then, part of me was remembering everything that happened so long ago. The gap closing in like it never existed. That feeling was coming back again, that one I felt when I was the most happiest with him by my side. When time stood still when we were together. When one look was all we needed to speak what we couldn't say we felt. When the silence was never awkward. I missed that feeling. I thought I was over it. I thought I was over him. Even the thought of Goten was beginning to be pushed so far in the back, he didn't even register in my mind as the emotions of the past began to overwhelm me, like a strong current.

I hesitated to try to breathe, battling the intense urges that were surging throughout my body and my heart telling me to give in. My eyes began to ease the tension, closing languidly and my head began to tilt as I began kissing him back. I was falling into the intoxicating dark abyss of familiarity. I realized, just like then, I was weak to his kisses, my heart defenseless to him, pounding with intensity.

My hands began to move on its own accord, cupping the sides of his face again. Opening my mouth to his as there was an unspoken intense desire to make up for the time lost. Tracing my hands down his neck, his muscular shoulders and down to his chiseled chest. I could feel him tug the end of my top, hesitating. We both were. I got lost in it all, my senses a mess. I was already getting way in over my head and in one fell swoop, our lips separated as I pulled my top off and over me, then quickly pulled his off afterward and pressed my lips back onto his with fervor, my hands resting on his bare flesh of chest now. It all felt surreal but so familiar.

Our lips parted, forcing us to catch our breath momentarily. I had no room to think.

"This can't happen but...I'm afraid... I don't want to stop." I confirmed, releasing all inhibitions

**Lemon Content below...**

"Thank goodness." He said relieved, like it had now clicked in his mind that it was ok to keep going. His hand cupped at my jaw, his fingers pulling me in as he pushed his lips onto mine with more ferocity. Tongues thrashing and teeth crashing wildly into each other in an urgent desperation. I took a deep inhale and could smell he had on my favorite cologne, a cool and mystic smell that tickled my senses, awakening the days of a past I had left behind. A moan escapes and vibrated between our lips. My eyes brows furrowed in response, my heart crying conflicted tears as my body continued to give way and betraying it. My hands gripped gently into his soft lavender hair.

His lips left mine as he began kissing at my shoulder as I placed my forehead onto his shoulder, smiling slyly at myself as I had wondered idly if he had learned anything new or would it still be as grand as before.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a low chuckle, continuing to kiss his way up the column of my vulnerable neck. His mouth opening, gently sucking on the skin and his soft tongue swept ever so slightly over it, turning my core into jelly instantly. My body shuddering with a growing urgency. He knew what he was doing to me and thankfully remembered my weak spots.

"Nothing, just thinking." I weakly responded, distracted by the mesmerizing spell he had on me. His kisses began trailing to my cheek then to my lips, our foreheads touching. I could see his mouth widen to a beautiful smile as I too was smiling back at him. The feeling seemed mutual and nostalgic, a little devious even. Had we really known what we were getting ourselves into was a complete mystery. We were oblivious to events over the past month, it felt non-existent.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. The words were intoxicating and sexy, spelling out trouble beneath them. His hands grabbed my chin as he came in for another kiss. Lightly pressing a tentative long and lingering kiss in an appreciative manor.

His large rough hand came at my breast, scooping it out to free it from its cup. His mouth sent tingles down my body as his hot tongue began to tease and suck at it in a manor that made it his own. His other hand tangling its fingers at the back of my bra, tugging at it till it unhooked and I slid my arms out of them, tossing it to the side. His muscular arm hooked at my back and pulled me in even closer, his mouth never leaving my chest.

I let out a gentle moan, as I had been trying to hold back, biting my lower lip. Bra was just down a few door and just then I hoped our ki wasn't going to give anything away. I could just tell anyone who asked that we were talking... or something... I couldn't think clearly for an excuse as his arm squeezed at my waist. Holding on to me tightly, he lifted me up, turned and gently placed me on the bed.

He trailed appreciative kisses down my chest to my belly. His hair tickling me as he moved lower. I was beginning to feel hot and slick down there. His hand pulled at the seam of my shorts. Slowly kissing my hips as he pulled them off. His hands tenderly groping my thighs as he trailed kisses on each of them, pushing them wider apart. The cool air hitting my hot core. A hand slid to the top of my thigh and a thumb swept over my lower lips, petting back and forth teasingly.

Then he spread the lips open and placed his warm tongue at the core. Lapping my folds like melted ice cream. I placed both hands over my mouth, fighting back the moans desperately trying to escape. My back arched in response, eyes shut tightly, toes curled in. The feeling was so consuming, I couldn't fight back the silent screams of my body. Quickly I grabbed the nearest pillow and buried my face in it. Yelling out curses and all the revelry I was fighting back, hoping it would keep my moans within the walls of the room. He knew exactly how to give it to me in more ways than one.

A couple fingers entered me as he continued his relentless assault. Sucking at the most sensitive nub and lapping me repeatedly. His fingers pushing in and out of me slowly, purposefully teasing me before he started going faster, making me writhe in the pleasure but was painfully desperate for something bigger and filling. Something I have yet to be reacquainted with after all this time.

I continued yelling into the darkness of the pillow, gripping at it as my hips were moving at his fingertips, my legs rising up to my chest for him to go in deeper with each thrust. Shit! I could feel a tug low in my stomach, a surge of pleasure riding through me. I kept trying to hold back. The sounds under the pillow stilled. I threw the pillow back, my eyes adjusting to the bright light as I gripped at the sheets under me.

"Trunks, I'm... I'm... Ah, Trunks." I strained quietly. He said nothing and kept his concentration on me. It was coming and I couldn't stop it anymore. Then I exploded all around him. My body shaking under him, my walls pulsing tight onto his fingers.

"There she is." He sexily said. Slowing the motion of his hand before taking them out of me. His eyes only spoke of lust. I deliciously watched him stand up undoing his pants and tugging them down and off to the floor. His length sprang up. I was in awe of it as I swallowed a hard lump down my dry throat. I had not seen it since then and felt this tinge of longing for it.

"Damn Trunks, what are you doing to me?"

He crawled up the bed, grabbing my leg and putting it up against his heated chest, moving the other leg up by my chest and planting his arm down on the bed so I was more opened up. He brushed the tip against my sensitive area, waiting impatiently for him to enter.

"What have _you_ been doing to me?"

"Ahn." I groaned out as he entered me. The area was so sensitive as I was still coming down from the high. He had finally filled me as my body adjusted to his length. My breath uneven and needy. He stilled, bending down to kiss my forehead, trailing down to my lips, under my jawline then nipped at my ear.

"You feel so fucking good... I've missed this, I've missed you... I've missed...us." he whispered sweetly to me, placing kisses between each sentence. Slowly he moved his hips back then slowly again inside me, making my jaw drop. Aching for more.

"Me too." I said automatically, without a care in the world. Everything had surfaced as he sat up on his knees and began thrusting slowly building up the momentum, holding onto one of my legs. His jaw dropped, his breath huffing in short intervals, matching the rhythm of his hips. I could feel every bit of him inside me and it was just pure ecstasy.

His hips smacked into mine with more fervor. Responding to my quieted moans with each thrust.

"Trunks." I moaned out.

"Quiet Marron." He whispered, the sound of his voice made it that much harder to obey. I hated being so damn quiet. Why did this moment have to happen here and not his place or mine for that matter. Why he was even staying here in the first place when he had his own, quickly swept my thoughts, but was quickly dismissed as he pushed my leg to the side, making me turn. He lowered his body down so his feet touched the floor. Taking a grip of my hips, he pulled me back toward the edge of the bed. I adjust myself so my knees were just at the edge of the bed, spreading them far apart enough so I was low enough for him to continue his rendezvous.

His hands stayed on my hips as he filled me once again, making my head tilt back. He pounded hard and fast, my hips pushing back into his in sync. I kept my hands pressed down on the bed to tried to steady myself so I could push back into him harder and deeper. Kami-sama! It felt so damn good.

"Damn Marron." He groaned through his teeth. Pounding away at me in unadulterated bliss. Then he tortuously began slowing down and stroking my rear almost like he had thought about slapping it, but was afraid the sound would be noticed... not like pounding against me in this position wasn't giving anything away or anything. My head dropped to the bed feeling defeated. Both of us short of breath. I kept motioning my hips for him to just fucking continue.

"Trunks, please..." I cried out, desperate for the friction. My hips trying to move on their own accord, "I need you... make me go again, I'm so close."

"Hnn." He scoffed as I could tell a smile was stretching on his face, entertained by the thought. He pushed slowly in me and pulled slowly and achingly out, far enough that I thought it was going to come out completely.

"Trunks..." I whined again. Till he slammed his hips hard into me, making me moan loudly once again, then again. My head turned moaning against the sheets of the bed as my fists grabbed handfuls of them.

His movements became fevered and desperate. Creating a rhythm that was faster and even a little rough. I knew we were both getting close as I remembered his tell tale sign of him reaching the edge was when he started gripping his short nails into my hips, just as he was doing now. I knew my moans would set him off, so they became louder, practically screaming into sheets.

I could feel I was closer as my muscles below were beginning to squeeze around him. I turned my head out to the side "Almost... there..." I said with hitching breath.

He kept at it, holding off till I could go, I reached down and desperately rubbed on the sensitive nub of my clit to stimulate it more. The waves were coming in once again. Coming down harder and frivolously. I opened my eyes and glanced at him, his face absorbed in the moment, jaw and teeth clenched tight, then I saw it for a quick short moment. His lavender hair shot up and turned blonde, blue eyes turned pupil-less and green, an aura flashed and decimated just as quickly as it appeared. Did he just go super on me? I hadn't even a moment to think about it as I felt myself give in to the orgasm

"Fuck!" He loudly said, restraining and shutting his eyes. His temples and jaw bulged out as I could see him biting down hard as if he was trying to suppress what had just happened.

"AHH!" I cried out once more immediately turning my moan into the bed. Riding out the strong pulses of my release, he found his immediately after. Cussing out words of pleasure quietly as he caught his release.

**End lemon**

His hands slowly releasing their grip. I knew by then, he had left indents in my skin, maybe even broke through a bit of it. Nothing but the sound of heavy breathing and the smell of sex filled the room.

"I love coming with you." He said, breathlessly. Then bending down, his hot sweaty body laid against my back, his head resting on my shoulders as he wrapped his arms around me languidly. I just smiled, embarrassed, my ragged body laying flat against the bed.

"Did you go blonde for a second?" I asked as it had never happened before when we did it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself. Did I hurt you?" He asked, leaving a few soft gentle kisses of apologies on my shoulder.

"No, actually that made me go instantly. I don't know why either... You never did that before."

"That was the first time that happened. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, it felt so good Trunks. So don't worry so much."

"Well, I'm sorry anyway." he kissed my cheek this time as we continued panting.

"Geez, Trunks, I'm not one to complain about the old days, but damn, you've improved a hell of a lot." I felt the vibration of his laugh against my back and smile growing against my shoulder.

"Glad you think so. You were as good at I remembered too. But tonight was more than I expected."


	17. Chapter 17: WHY!

**Chapter 17: WHY?!**

_Trunks arms unwrapped from under me, pressing onto the bed to lift himself off me, letting out a small grunt. I turned my head toward the bed and placed my hands over my face, smiling to myself, laughing inside from the moment we just shared, it still felt so surreal to me. I could hear him changing back into his clothes behind me._

"What?"_ He asked, probably hearing the small chuckle in my throat as I heard him putting his belt through the loop._

"Nothing, it's just funny." _I said, pulling my knees in and sitting my naked body up. I used one arm to cover my cleavage and the other to grab my top as well as his from the edge of the bed. I tossed his back behind me before putting mine back on and making my way to the other pieces of clothing scattered around the room._

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing... just this..."_ I pointed back and forth between us,_ "us... it's just kind of funny."

"Hnn."_ he muffled with a partial grin on his face, combing his damp hair through his fingers,_ "Yeah, that was definitely unexpected and something I've really missed."

I smiled at him with appreciation, "I'm going to finish washing up. Feel free to turn on the TV or whatever." _I nonchalantly said, making my way to the bathroom._

_I closed the door behind me and stood there for a moment. A smile came to my face again, he went super saiyan on me, I thought to myself. I shook the dirty thought of what that did to me. I felt like I was on a euphoric high, cloud 9 even. Was that always what it felt like with him? It seemed so much more better than from what I remembered._

_I eventually finished up in about 5 minutes and came out of the bathroom to see the room empty and the door left open. I stared at the door for a moment, just thinking, I had expected him to still be out here, but I guess that was it... "that... was... it..." I repeated slowly again in my head, feeling slightly disappointed he didn't stay. When he asked if I ever missed 'us' did he actually mean the way we had sex? Or was he saying all that just for **that**? I suddenly couldn't get the negative thoughts out of my head. The high I was on, was now coming down to a somber emptiness. Guess he came and got what he wanted._

_I closed my eyes and let out a big sigh, making my way to my empty bed after closing the door. I don't know what I was expecting anyway. It happened. We had sex. Albeit, something unlike any other, rivaling the times when we actually were together, it was amazing and intense. Then that guilty part of me started chiming in, maybe it felt like that because it was something I shouldn't have done. Something I was trying to avoid and the reason for my NOT wanting to stay here. I buried my face in my hands then leaned my head back against the wall. What am I getting myself into? First- sleeping with Goten, making out with Trunks, that in it of itself could've led to something else too, then spent a couple days with Goten, only to find out he's always liked me, then slept with him... again, now we're back to sleeping with Trunks? And to top it all off, it's occurred in just a matter of months?! My life had never been this damn complicated before. In the end, I was making things worse for myself._

_I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels as I sat in my bed, still deep in thought. Maybe it doesn't have to be so complicated. I'm not seeing either of them exclusively at least... yeah, because having spontaneous sex with them does absolutely nothing to mine or their feelings, I thought to myself. I wasn't messing around with just ANY guys afterall._

_Just then the sound of someone softly knocking interrupted my thoughts. I opened it and to my surprise, it was Trunks, in a pair of navy sweatpants and a white tank top, holding two glasses of water._

"Hi, you weren't asleep already were you?"

"No, just watching TV." _I stepped aside to welcome him in._

"Ok, sorry it took me a while. I needed to shower up and change. Here you go, don't know if you were thirsty." _He handed me one of the glasses._

"Thanks."_ I grabbed it and closed the door behind him as he sat down on the bed and placed his glass on the night stand. I walked over and made my way to the other side of the bed. Sitting as I was previously, pulling the bedsheets over my legs._

"So what're you watching?"

"I don't know, I was flipping through the channels, there isn't much on around this time."_ I glanced at round analog clock just above the TV, it was a little after 1am._

_We sat there quiet. It was feeling awkward again. If this going to be treated as a one night stand kind of thing, wouldn't he have just stayed in his room? I pondered as he watched whatever was on the tube._

"I think I figured it out." _He stated, looking straight at the TV as I turned my glance to him._

"Figured what out?"_ He adjusted his posture, turning to face me, scanning me with those eyes._

"What's different about you."

"Different? What do you mean?"

"You've changed since we were together."

_I stayed silent, what does he mean, was this going to be good or bad._

"I mean, you're... you're more confident. Your whole demeanor is... different..."_ He turned away again, facing forward._

"In a good way?"

"A very good way. Trust me."_ He took a sip of water before continuing,_ "You walk differently, you act differently, hell, you even fuck differently."

"What?"_ I said, a small chuckle leaving my breath as a smile stretched over my face. I was perplexed by the compliment. My heart racing over it._

"I mean, you're..."_ His hands began waving around, like he was trying to figure out what it was._

"Back then, I mean, you were... very introverted..."

_He turned once more, toward me, moving closer to me, till our arms were practically touching._

"I was?"

_He raised his arm and wrapped it behind my shoulders._

"I remember you being so shy and timid. When I would touch you, you would blush so fast..."_ He snickered low in his throat,_ "Kind of like you're doing now." _brushing his knuckles on my cheek, I hadn't noticed my face was so heated, or that my heart was racing faster._

"Now you... You've got this, boldness, this arrogance," _His nose scrunched up at the word,_ "and tenacity about you... And it's so damn sexy." _He said, closing his eyes at the last sentence. Damn that just LOOKED and sounded sexy coming from him._

"Hmph, yeah right." _I elbowed him, trying to break the ice. My face was feeling too hot and embarrassing. He'd never complimented me like this before. Sexy? Me? What has gotten into HIM?_

_He squeezed me and pulled me closer to him,_ "I'm not joking Mare. Seeing you walk in the first day I was back, in that skirt and then something like what you wore when you got stupid drunk that one night..."

_His eyes were closed, like he was imagining me wearing those clothes as I too was trying to remember what I wore... The black matted skirt and boots, when he first came back. The pink skirt, black top and heels I wore when I got shit faced drunk... Those outfits?!_

"If you weren't so damn drunk and throwing up everywhere that night, what just happened now, would've happened then too."

_I tried remembering what happened that night. I was just way too drunk to remember much at all from then. Just that I dressed to impress and was pissed at Goten for lying and still being all over Paris. Whatever happened that night was all a blur. Now I felt guilty that Trunks had to clean up after me._

"Fuck Marron, just thinking about it does this to me." _I got enveloped in my own thoughts of that night as his arm quickly left mine, grabbing my hand and pressing it onto his crotch... Holy shit, it was hard! I quickly yanked it away and placed my hands over my mouth in shock._

_I couldn't help but smile into my hands, holding back a laugh. What the hell? I was doing that!_

"It's not funny Marron."_ He said laughing back at me, his smile touching his eyes,_ "you do this shit to me."

_I put my hands down and tried to compose myself_, "It _is_ kinda funny."

"No it's not."_ He playfully smiled back._

"Yeah, it kinda is... I'm just so sexy." _I sarcastically said, flipping my hair back._

"Yeah, you are. Whether you believe me or not. I can show you again, not that you haven't seen it before." _He teased, placing his thumbs on the seams of his pant, like he was about to take it off to prove his point._

"Nope!"_ I put my hands up and turned my head away,_ "I think I've had my share of that tonight."

_The sound of joyous laughter filled the room. Then he quickly kissed my lips nonchalantly which stilled me and caught me by surprise._

_By the time I turned my face to look at him, his back was turned. I watched in awe as he grabbed the glass of water on the bedside and drank what was left of it. Geez, he doesn't even know what he does to me sometimes, either. I guess I'll always have a thing for him._

"So... I need to ask you again."_ He hesitatingly said, turning to look at me and grabbing a hold of my hands, sternly looking at me this time,_ "why did we break up?"

_Instantaneously, the moment was broken. This question again?_

"Huh?"_ I asked just to make sure I heard correctly._

"Why was it, we broke up back then?" _My smile vanished, this was not the time to talk about this._

"Again with this?"_ I pulled my hands back from his and looked away, before looking back at him again,_ "Trunks, I already told you... I don't know. Wasn't it what you wanted?"

"What I wanted?" _He looked agape._

"Wasn't it?" _My eyebrows furrowed, confused._

"You sure it wasn't what YOU wanted? Back then you said you were thinking about it too, so was it me?"

"I... I don't know, it was a feeling I think... I remember feeling like you wanted out. I didn't think I was giving you what you wanted. So I just agreed when you called it off."

"You did?"

_I was becoming annoyed fast. We were having fun and now we're taking about the past?!_

"Trunks, all I know is it happened and if we both misunderstood each other, then that's that. I didn't do anything about it and neither did you. Besides, a few months later was when you were going to leave anyway."

"Yeah but-"

"Will you just, please just tell me what's on your mind? Why are you bringing this up again? What kind of answer are you looking for from me?"_ I looked at him concerned. I felt so confused and annoyed with the conversation. It was the past and I was going through enough drama as is._

"It's you," _he said in haste,_ "you have me completely enamored..."

_He took a moment, calming down, and languidly said,_ "I just...want... you." _His hands moving out front and gestured the width of my body, up and down with each word, before falling back down to his lap._

_His expression was forlorn and all the words escaped me. I had enamored him? He just wants me? Where and why is all this coming from?_

_Silence filled the room and he just stared at me looking for a response._

_I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples trying to calm my nerves,_ "Trunks, what are you doing? What do you mean you just want me?"

"I just needed to say it."

"Is that what the sex earlier was about."

"I wanted you even before that Marron."

"..."

"I tried so hard to avoid you every day because I thought you and Goten had worked things out, but seeing you come home at the usual time every day, alone... I never sensed his ki here, so I thought maybe he messed up again."

_I sighed in disbelief. I didn't know if I was shocked at the revelation or just annoyed._

"What was the point in standing up to Goten for my sake then, if you wanted me for yourself?" _I became irate, thinking they had hurt themselves enough to damage the gravity room to that extent, from fighting over me... Me!_

"I thought you wanted to be with him, so I wanted to make sure he was going to treat you right, but now it seems that that's not the case. So yes, call me selfish, call me an idiot, hell, you can even say I'm jealous of Goten, because despite him, yes Marron, I want you to myself." _He looked like he was fuming to be so damn selfish._

_I stood up and began pacing at the bedside, trying to find the right words to say_ "How can-... why would-... UGH... Trunks! You and Goten are so exhausting!"

_He looked at me perplexed,_ "I'm not saying pick me right here, right now-"

"Good because I won't!"_ I shot back at him, still infuriated at my own situation. I felt like both of them were so persistent,_ "You guys can't even give me a second to sort my feelings out before something happens that just make things that much more complicated for me."

"So sort it out, I will wait. I will wait for your answer."

"And so is Goten!"_Tears were beginning to fill at the rim, I had to turn away. Everything was coming at me at once._ "Trunks, I can't keep doing this, can't you both just..." The words felt like they stuck to my throat, refusing to come out.

"Just...both of you leave me alone. I'm so tired of all this"_ I quietly said, trying to keep myself together._

_I turned around when I knew I could hold the tears back from falling and looked at him. Calmly I said,_ "quit fighting for my answer. Yes, we have a history. What me and you had..." _I pointed a finger back and forth between us,_ "it was great... What happened an hour before, was incredible... But I also have to think about Goten and what we have, that's new to me. And I can't... I can't brush it aside."

_I swallowed a dry lump in my throat, restraining myself,_ "and I can't conclude anything staying here and being around you. It's not right... I'll take my things and leave in the morning."

"You don't have to go that far with it Marron, I'm sorry... Don't leave on a count of me. I'll go back to my condo in the morning. Don't go."

_I had forgotten he had his own place,_ "were you only staying here on my accord?"

"The truth... For the most part, yes I was staying here for you. But I'll go back if that's what you want."

"It is..." _I paused a moment, keeping my glance away from him. I knew if I looked at him, the tears would just run and I wasn't looking for any kind of comfort from him._

"Just until my place is done, since my parents were so persistent. I don't care where you stay after. But I can't sort my feelings with you here and at the same time, feeling guilty that Goten doesn't even know I'm staying here."

"Ok. Good night Marron."_ He began walking away, his expression, sour._

"Good night Trunks."_ I lastly said as he closed the door behind him._

_I sat back in the bed, alone again... Infuriated, I had let it get to this point. Why were stupid feelings involved in all this? Why couldn't it have just been sex?_

_I had realized then, how true Trunks' word were. I had changed. I was no longer the timid girl from the little island I grew up on. I had been living in the city for the last 6 years. In that time I had learned to be more aggressive, confident and arrogant. I was becoming more like my mom. Not to mention hanging out with Bra over the passed 2 years definitely made me more sassy, although my wardrobe was still somewhat lacking compared to hers. I had to admit there were some pretty short skirts, low cut shirts, midriffs and stylish heels in my closet nowadays from our extravagant shopping trips._

_Shit! Bra's birthday is coming up! In just a matter of DAYS!_

_My mind became frenzied. How the hell am I supposed to face Trunks by then? I had gone at least close to a week since I saw Goten, but damn, just a few days and I was going to see them both, in the same room._

_I felt a pit in my stomach as I began thinking about Goten, staring into the giant panda at the end of the room. Remembering what I had last said to him and talked about. Telling him I had felt betrayed and felt like I had been cheated on... But now Goten's waiting on my reply and I do something as devious as this._

_I was no better than him. Then like a record, his words played back in my mind_

"...because I thought I was alone in this and seeing you and Trunks over and over and over again, I thought I was in love with someone I could never have."_ He was right._

"There was nothing clear about your answer. You told me you weren't sure how you felt." "Was I not clear in my texts or the last time I talked to you on the phone?"_ I thought I was clear about it, I may have never said it, but I thought It was pretty transparent... Till tonight._

"It is _right_, it's just not right, _now_."_ Is it?_

"Even if I can't be with you now, I'll wait for you and I won't be with anybody else."

_Trunks words were similar tonight too,_"So sort it out, I will wait. I will wait for your answer."

"Don't you understand me? I only want to be with you."- Goten

"You have me completely enamored. I just want you."- Trunks

_I turned my head into the pillow and screamed. Why was all this going on now? Why all at the same time?_

_I had the hardest time sleeping that night, if you could even call what little sleep I had that night, actual sleep..._


	18. Chapter 18: Move Along

**Chapter 18: Move Along**

_Another long day at the office and I was completely exhausted and just had plopped my body on the soft, comfortable bed. __I hadn't had but 15 minutes to myself till someone started knocking on my door. __I let out a frustrating sigh and grunted as I got up to answer it. I cracked opened the door and my eyes met with that of a blue haired, blue eyed saiyan._

"Oh, hey Bra."_ I lifelessly said, dragging my body to the bed and plopped face down as she made her way in._

"Hey, well, you look like shit." She sarcastically said, sitting down by me.

"Thanks" _I muffled into the bed._

"Another long day?"

_I nodded my head and preceded to turn, propping my head up to look at her. _"I'm so tired! All I wanted to do at work was sleep."

"I bet."

"So what's going on Bra?" _I said, my eyes shut from the heaviness._

"You tell me?"

"I've had a long day, it's just work as usual, but there's a big case I'm working on that's got me staying so la-"

"Not that, I meant last night, what was going on with you and my brother?"

_My eyes shot wide open, my heart instantly beating nervously. What did she know... Or hear?_

"What do you mean?"

"I was trying to sleep and I felt his ki spike up then down rather quickly... I actually noticed your ki too, what happened?"

_I sat up and avoided her glance, speechless and trying to come up with an excuse._ "Um..."

"Were you guys arguing that bad?"

_My head tilted slightly, that could be a reason, afterall we had argued slightly last night..._

"Or were you guys _doing it_?" _She smiled evilly and my eyes grew wide. Shit! Did she know that too?_

"No we didn't."_ I quickly reacted._

"Kami-sama, you DID didn't you?!" _She pointed her finger, her nail just inches from my face, her eyes jolting out in astonishment._

"Nothing happened.."_ I quickly said, pushing her finger out of my face, trying to lie my way through it._

"You did! You SO did! I can see it in your face!" _She continued pestering and pointing which made it all the more embarrassing_

"Oh, don't lie to me, you did it with my brother, didn't you Marron?"

"Why would you want to know that anyway, he's your brother."

_She continued on with her rant while I just stayed quiet watching her bounce happily till she blurted out one particular sentence,_ "I KNEW this would happen!"

"What?!"_ I said as that instantly took me by surprise._ "You _knew_ it would happen?"

_She nodded her head and had the biggest smile stretch across her face,_"is that why you were so insistent about me staying here? Because you knew something like that would happen?!"

"Ha! I got you! So you DID do it!"_ She stood up pointing that damn finger at me again._

_My eyes quickly grew surprised and I buried my now burning face in my hands, in realization that she tricked me into blindly admitting it._

"Ugh! FINE! But please don't say anything to him. Act like you heard nothing, got it?" _I pushed her finger aside and looked at her sternly. I hope she didn't hear anything and it was just the spikes in our ki that she noticed._

"Ah! I'm so excited for you!" _She began practically jumping up and down in her seat again._

"Stop, stop..." _I languidly said, placing my hand out to try to get her to halt her movements,_ "What's there to be excited about?" _I sadly said. She began slowing down and pausing, noticing my tone and reaction._

"Well...""_ She said, lowering her tone to more of a concerned one, "why wouldn't it be?"_

"You realize now, why I didn't want to stay here in the first place."

"But... Wait, why?"

"Never mind Bra. I'm exhausted and just want to try to go to bed." _I just tried to avoid this conversation as much as possible. I didn't want her input, not right now at least._

"It's only 8 though."

"I haven't slept much and... I'm sorry Bra, can we talk about this another time?"

"OH!" _She exclaimed then calmed back down,_"oh...It's because of him isn't it?!" _Her tone somber now._

_I kept quiet, refusing to talk about any of it._

"It's Goten... I forgot... Well, maybe it was just a one time thing with my brother, right?"

_I stayed silent and just shrugged my shoulders, I wasn't going to tell her about what Trunks told me last night. I wasn't in the mood to go into it._

"Ok... Well, I actually came to see if you would go shopping with me tomorrow to pick something to wear for my birthday this weekend."

"That I can do. I'll just try to finish up early and I can meet you wherever."

"Ok. Can we talk _then_?"

"I don't know, maybe. It's very complicated Bra."

"Ok... Well, a word of advice. It all comes down to the last person you think about at night. That is where your heart is."_ She lastly said. The words attacking me right on the bullseye as she left, closing the door behind her._

* * *

><p><em>Bra kept me pretty distracted from my thoughts the next day. I think she knew I needed it. She never asked about what had happened the other night or what I was thinking about. Instead we ended up buying a few outfits for me and a bunch for her. It was the one thing that both of us had in common that we loved so much. Although her interest in boys was much more apparent at her age than when I was 17.<em>

"You _will_ wear that to my birthday Marron!"

"No! If you're dressing me on purpose to look a certain way for someone again, then NO!" _I declared as she knew exactly what and who I was referring to, Trunks._

_As we began our drive back home, we continued talking about her upcoming birthday party and what outfit she would actually choose from the dozens of bags in the back seat._

_We began trying to carry what we could as we had arrived back at the Briefs residence. Heading up to her room with her bags I could hear laughter coming from down the hallway. I had paused for a moment and turned around, facing the direction it was coming from. I glared down the hallway and then closed my eyes, remembering what I was taught by my parents, master Roshi and Goten's father about reading energies, focusing to try and read the ki of who it was... My eyes shot open when I had figured it out_

"Marron, why are you just standing there, come on." _Bra chimed in._

_I shook the thought away and turned on my heel to Bra's room. Gently placing the bags down by the wall and turned to face the door again._

"What's up with you?" _Bra questioned, coming up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder, looking at me then to the direction I was looking at._

"I think they're here."

"Who?"

"Trunks and Goten!" _I quietly exclaimed._

"What?! Are you sure?"_ She whispered back._

"Can't you hear them? Can't you tell?"

"Why are we whispering? Did you not want to talk to either of them yet?"

"No, I just want to get out of here instead!"

"Then just close the door Marron." _She said in her normal tone, rolling her eyes and closing the door in front of me, _"Seriously Marron. If you don't want to face them yet, then just close the door. I'm sure they'll leave soon anyway."

"But why are they here?"

"I don't know, Trunks has been staying here for the last week too."

"But he told me he was going back to his place yesterday."

"Well, maybe he forgot something, maybe they were training." _She shrugged and went about looking through her dozens of bags,_ "now where is that skirt?"

_It irked me how disinterested she was about what was occurring. But then again, Bra was always one to stand up for what she wanted, arrogant in her ways. Had that been me, I probably would've ended up with Goten and he would've never gone back to Paris. Or would it have been Trunks again, from the day he got back, then that night with Goten would've never happened either._

"Here!" A_ piece of clothing landed on my head, covering my vision and halting my thoughts. I turned around and pulled the material off and held it up._

"What's this?" _The dress was made of a stretchy soft pink colored fabric. Strapless and had what looked like the top portion was a giant X that wrapped behind, then wrapped in front, creating a V shape at the hip. Completely exposing the midriff area._

"I saw it and thought it would look so good on you so I bought it!" _She said aloof, continuing her search through the bags._

"I can't wear this Bra!" _She knew I would never pick this to wear out, ever! But that was how I got most of my 'sexy' clothing. I'd never have the nerve to buy them otherwise._

"Why not?! I'm telling you, you'd look so cute in it, trust me!"

_After bickering back and forth, I had decided I couldn't win this argument and would try it on like she wanted. I was in the bathroom, tugging on various parts of the dress, my skin and its curves. The X on the top portion of the dress pressed against my breast, making them look larger than they appeared. The lower V barely covered right above my hips, hugging against my bottom. The midriff area was just so open, I felt so exposed and embarrassed. I took a breath and made my way out of her bathroom to show her._

"Bra, this is too much for me." _I bashfully said, wrapping my arms around my exposed stomach._

"Oh come on."_ Bra turned around and pushed herself from the ground full of bags to stand up and walk over to me,_ "stop covering yourself. You look hot!"

_I hadn't gained as much confidence as she did wearing outfits like this over the years. But it did help my self esteem to know I could pull it off. She came over and pushed my arms out of the and inspected the outfit._

"See! I did good!"

_We were both taken aback as the door opened and his voice chimed in the room._

"Bra, mom needs-"_ He froze in a daze as did his best friend behind him. At this point I think everyone's eyes were shocked. Trunks and Goten were staring right at me with wide eyes as big as mine were. They both were leering at me! My eyes peered passed Trunks and went right to Goten. It had been the first time I'd seen him, his onyx eyes, wide and bright, blushing a scarlet red. I couldn't help but feel a wrenching pull on my heart._

"TRUNKS! Get out of my room!" _Bra finally yelled out, throwing a pillow off her bed, hitting him in the face. I quickly covered my stomach as they hurriedly closed the door._

"Bra!" _My face was beaming red with embarrassment._

"What?" _She laughed._

"Ugh!" _I turned on my heel and stomped my complaint toward the bathroom._ "They saw me!" _I exclaimed, slamming the door._

"So what? At least they got a good look at you!"_ She continued, laughing on my expense._

_I stomped my feet like a little girl as I took the clothing off and changed into my comfortable leggings and pale pink v-neck sweater. I stared at myself in the mirror, petrified. Goten was here with Trunks. He saw me. Why was I feeling like there was this pang of guilt hanging over my head? I shut my eyes, my mind began to think of the things they might've talked about. Did any of it involve me?_

"You KNEW they were coming in didn't you!" _She could always sense their ki far better than I could._

"No, that just was merely accidental."

"You didn't get this for me, you got it for yourself and wanted me to try it on because you knew they were going to barge in didn't you?!"_ I emerged from the bathroom, throwing the dress back at her._

"Oh geez Marron, get over yourself. It wasn't on purpose." _She admitted, pulling the dress off of her head and handed it back to me,_ "I really did get this for you..."

_I had my back turned and arms crossed, glaring in her direction._

"Come on, just take it. I promise, it's for you."

_Hesitatingly, I grabbed it back and folded it in my arms. Taking a seat on the foot of her bed I let out a huge sigh as she continued sorting the clothes and accessories she bought. I slammed my head back onto the bed, still baffled by what had happened._

"Ugh, did you see their faces when they saw me in that dress?"

_Bra started laughing again,_ "yeah, they knew what they were looking at. You looked HOT!"

"That was so embarrassing! I'm never wearing this in front of them again,"_ I lifted the dress straight above me, thinking about how I looked in it when they walked in._

"Well, maybe not in front of them, but you will be wearing that tonight."

I put the dress back down and turned my head in her direction, "tonight?"

"Yes, you're coming out with me for a girls night out!"

"How? You're not even 18 yet, let alone 21," _I said, sitting up on the bed._

"Do you really not know me? It's called a fake ID. That and some flirting, hot clothes and you wearing that next to me, I should be able to get in pretty easily," _she smugly stated. I just shook my head and grinned. Of course she would._

"Where are you thinking of going tonight?"

"WE will go check out that new club tonight and have some fun. Get your mind off of all this shit."

"I guess so." I replied. My thoughts heading back to the subject of the two who made it all the more reason for me to go out and forget about it all.


	19. Chapter 19: Assumption

**Chapter 19: Assumption**

The smell of alcohol and sweaty bodies reeked inside. The club was lit by the streaming and flashing lights on the loud booming dance floor. The sound of electronic and hip hop reverberated throughout the whole place. Dim lighting around the two bars on opposite sides of the club. My body moved in the stretchy pink fabric of the dress that I was embarrassed to wear at first, remembering the faces of the two that I was trying to forget as the alcohol surged in me while I danced to the beat. Hands flowing and punching the air above me, my hair following in every direction that my feet swayed. Bra doing the same against me, then turning around to face me, back and forth on the dance floor. The alcohol made us lose our inhibitions, we didn't care if we looked stupid or not as we danced. Tantalizing any onlookers and rejecting anyone who tried to break our fun. I had lost all sight and sound of the reality that was my "love life". Just letting go with the one girl who knew how to distract me from it all.

I stood at the bar by myself to grab more drinks as Bra didn't want to leave the dance floor because her song was on and some blonde haired guy with muscles not quite as big as her brothers, saying he would dance along with her to keep her company. I took a step back after placing my order, the sticky, cold metal of the gold bar that bordered the edge of the table top had touched my bare, sweaty stomach. I grabbed a napkin to wipe it off my skin.

"I can't believe you'd wear that here." said the man next to me as he leaned his back against the bar, placing his elbows upon the sticky metal. I gave an inspecting glance at the offended person, black dress shoes, black slacks, a white buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a dark gray vest and red tie that stood out from the rest of his muted outfit. Eyes tracing up to see the blue brazen eyes of the man I told to leave me alone.

"What do you want Trunks? Did you follow us here?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes at him. How long has he been here? Was he watching me despite what I had told him?

He huffed at the question and looked away. "I didn't," he said annoyed at my accusation.

"Why are you even here? Didn't I ask you to leave me alone?" I replied back with harshness in my tone. I was having fun up till now.

"I came with Goten." The name made me go numb all over and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I had stopped breathing for a moment.  
>My eyes grew wide before narrowing, peeved as I stared at Trunks who was giving me the same look.<p>

"Why? Why would you do that?!" My voice was now alert

"Look, he wanted to go out, ok. I wouldn't have gone here if I knew you were here. So why _are_ you here?"

"$18.00 please." The bartender interrupted, handing me the drinks.

I rolled my eyes at him again trying to calm myself down a notch, "Who else?" I began reaching for my wallet when Trunks handed his credit card to him instead.

"I got this one. Can I also get 2 more of whatever she's having and just put it on that same card please?"

"You got it!" he replied back, flashing the card before making more drinks.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So I'm guessing my sister has a fake ID then?"

"It's Bra afterall," I said looking down at the drinks, mixing through the liquid and ice with the tiny black straw, trying to avoid facing him.

"Ch-" he scoffed, "Are you having fun at least?"

"Yup." I quickly said trying to disregard him.

"Don't drink too much again. I won't be there to take care of you this time."

"Oh I'm way past that point!" I said, waving my hand back, still looking elsewhere but at him.

"Goten's been asking about you all day today. Have you two been talking at all?"

"Why?"

"I guess he called your parents and found out you weren't staying there."

"Did you tell him?" I darted my eyes quickly to him.

"No. Funny how things work out sometimes though, don't you think?"

I was becoming annoyed at his presence. "You mean how you guys just _happened_ to be here? _Big_ coincidence."

I turned around and was trying to look for where Bra was, hoping we could finish the drinks and so I could tell her we should go somewhere else.

"Nope, not that... that." Trunks pointed out onto the dance floor.

I strained to look out to the floor. The lights flashing all different colors onto the flock of dancers. Then there he was in dark slacks and a pastel blue dress shirt, leaving the top two buttons open, exposing his taut chest as he was dancing... dancing with Bra. His hands on her hips as she continued grinding her bottom onto his crotch and flipping her blue hair flirtatiously. His face in a trance as he stared below, bottom lip tucked under his top teeth and his mouth stretched to an entertained grin. I swallowed hard, gripping the drinks in hand.

"Have you made your decision now?" He asked rhetorically.

I was livid. What did I just see? Was this really happening now? The feeling of betrayal was coming back to haunt me again. I had no time to think about it before I reacted and I downed one of the drinks in haste, then I threw the other one in Trunks' face.

"WHAT THE?!" He exclaimed, dumbfounded. Wiping his face and clothes of the drink.

"You KNEW! That's why you brought him here!" I said tersely before giving it any thought.

"What the FUCK is your problem?! I didn't do SHIT Marron!" He said, flabbergasted as he continued cleaning up, shooting his sharp eyes at me.

"You're so vindictive! All because you wanted me to yourself! You have such a lack of respect for me Trunks! You KNOW how I feel about Goten and you **deliberately** continue to come between that!" I harshly said, the words spewing out of my mouth like word vomit. I quickly turned around before I could see his reaction as I too was surprised by my attack of words. I quickly began to leave as I could hear him calling out to me. Tears began welling up to the edge. A hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me to turn around. I tried to fling his hand off but his grip was tight.

"Let go Trunks!" I yelled out to him, upset at everything. It was hitting me all at once.

He looked at me gravely. His hand holding with a vice like grip to my wrist. "First of all, don't be so fucking full of yourself. I wouldn't do something like this to try to win you over. I would never hurt you like that. I'm trying to _earn_ my way back to you Marron. I didn't do anything! So, Why are you-" His tone was harsh and upsetting. He paused for a moment, eyes shut as he clenched his teeth and furrowing his eyebrows like he was trying to collect himself. Then darting his glance back at me " ...In the end, that's who you were debating about being with over me?!" His hand pointed into the direction of Goten, letting go of mine.

"Why is he with your sister?!" I pointed the same way as we continued yelling over the music. I couldn't get passed that fact and forgot about how Trunks felt.

"Hell, I don't know Marron! You guys aren't even together, don't you realize that?! He's single, you're single! Let the man have some fucking fun if he wants. They're just dancing for fuck's sake. You can't tell me you weren't doing the same. Grinding yourself on some guy wearing _that_." He pointed his hand as his eyes lurked at my outfit, the same one he saw earlier that made him and Goten blush. He straightened up his posture and folded his arms. My chest started feeling heavy, the alcohol made me unstable and the feelings I was trying to keep away were ripping at the seams.

He calmed his tone before speaking again, "Geez Marron. Did you forget, we had our own fun not too long ago? Every time shit goes down with Goten you blow it all out of proportion... I'm standing right here too. Did the other night mean absolutely nothing to you?"

My hands went straight to my mouth as I looked at him. I hadn't realized what I had done. I was a hypocrite. I dug my own grave and now I was lying in it.

"Ch-" he scoffed, turning himself sideways toward Goten's direction, "I guess after all that, I really am just the 'ex' to you afterall."

Was that how I really felt? Had I really chosen Goten over Trunks afterall? My harsh words of blame were biting at me viciously.

**Bra:** what the hell is taking her so long? I paused my dancing to look over at the bar. I couldn't see over the crowd and I didn't see her there.

"Hey, why'd you stop." the guy behind me asked, still holding onto my hips.

"I'm looking for my frie-" I turned around and my face turned as white as a ghost, shocked as his did the same.

"GOTEN?!" The revelation caught me by surprise. I had been dancing with him this whole time? What happened to the cute blonde guy?

"BRA?!" His face mirrored mine

"Oh, what the hell, you idiot!" I said once I got over the initial shock and began slapping his arms and chest.

"Ow, Bra... Ow! Stop!" He kept trying to deflect the slaps till he got a hold of my wrists and glared, "stop!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said disgusted at him.

"I didn't know it was you?! You're not even of age so why are you even here?"

"That's not the point dumbass." I slapped him again and pulled my wrists free from his grasps and began walking off heated.

"Bra?! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Marron and leave! She can't know you're here." I yelled out, trying to get my message across over the loud music as I kept moving. I could tell the words had shocked him, pausing him in his steps.

"Wait Marron's here?!" He dashed quickly to follow behind me as I headed to the bar, looking around the whole place. I didn't have the patience to stop and feel for her ki. Maybe she went to the bathroom, I thought, making my way in that direction.

On the way, i stopped as I spotted her and Trunks from a distance. Goten stood staring from behind me. They looked as though they were mad at each other. His arms were folded and she just stood there with her arms to her side, her hand gripping tight onto her clutch.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" Goten said leaning to my ear.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you two were here?! I wouldn't have brought her here if I did!"

I watched on as Trunks dropped his arms and reached over to her hand. I saw him mouth her name and she just took a step back. What was going on?

"What's going on with them?" Goten asked, having the same reaction as I was.

"Goten, shut up. You guys aren't even supposed to be here."

"Pfft! Look who's talking."

"Whatever. We're going."

I began walking aggressively toward them. I kicked Trunks on the shin and turned my attention toward Marron.

"Ow! Bra, what the fuck?!" He yelled out, holding onto his shin.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. Placing my hand on her upper arm. Her face turned to anger, looking at me accusatoringly then she answered, "What's going on between you and Goten?"

"What?" I said, offended at the question, "Goten?" I turned toward him, who was just standing there staring at Marron completely dumbfounded. Gawking at her in the dress again before realizing we were staring at him.

"Me? What?" Goten pointed to himself confused.

"That was a stupid question. Why would you even ask?" I turned back to her again in disdain.

"Because she saw your ass pushing and grinding into him you idiot." Trunks interrupted, still rubbing his shin.

My face blushed bright red, is that why she seemed mad? My hand balled into a fist and my teeth clenched together. I threw one hard punch on my brother's arm this time. "Shut up! I didn't even know it was him!" I yelled out as he complained of the pain.

"Oh, yeah. Honest mistake! I didn't know it was her!" Goten interjected raising both of his hands up like an idiot as I rolled my eyes.

"Did you really think that Marron?" I turned to look at her as her face was as red as mine was. She was not having a good time anymore.

"Ugh, you guys all suck, lets go Marron." I didn't want to waste anymore time with her being like this. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along till we got out of there. We stood out in the cold as I was waiting for the next cab to come up.

"I messed up Bra." She quietly said, sounding quite depressed.

I kept my eyes out to the street, standing at the curb of the sidewalk waiting. "Yeah you did, why would you think anything was going on between me and Goten after I took you out so you could get your mind off of BOTH of them?"

"No, not just that. I mean, I think I blew it."

I turned my attention toward her as a cab was pulling up. "You mean with Trunks? Yeah, you guys looked mad at each other. What was that about?"

"I didn't want to tell you, but this during this whole ordeal with Goten, I think your brother has been trying to get me back."

"What?! What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't know Trunks had felt that way. I just thought she was confused because she liked both of them. I didn't know my brother had reciprocated feelings toward her still. No wonder she was so hesitant about staying with me.

"What happened the other night wasn't just sex but we were arguing... About the past and about us. I've never been so vocal with him, but that night he made me so mad. He knows I like Goten but... I don't know what happened tonight Bra."

I was surprised by the revelation. Was my brother really trying to get back with her this whole time? Especially when he knew she like Goten?

"I messed up so much Bra...Everything... I'm such a hypocrite." She looked defeated, her head in her hands like she was tired of the whole situation. I felt bad for her, I only knew a fraction of what she was going through. She always seemed to keep the important details to herself. Never to divulge too much for fear of judgement. Almost everything she's told me thus far had been about Goten.

We entered the cab as she proceeded to tell me how she blew up at Trunks blaming him without realizing that whatever happened between them two practically seemed like it meant nothing to her. She sounded so confused.

So much for a night out.


	20. Chapter 20: The Only One

**Chapter 20: The Only One**

**Marron: **The next two days had passed. Besides spending most of yesterday hungover, my concern over Trunks loomed over my head like the darkest of clouds. I sent him a message that night apologizing for my behavior and received no response in return. I decided not contact Goten since then, assuming he didn't think anything exceptionally weird really happened besides the mistaken identity thing. I had no reason to be mad at him just for that when I had sex with Trunks just a couple days before. I was inundated with guilt. But the only one who seemed to be concerned about my well being was Bra. She knew what happened was an innocent mistake and after divulging my mistake with Trunks, she comforted me and guided me to the decision I was afraid to make. It was all I thought about yesterday.

But there wasn't enough time for me to mope in my room and be a recluse as today was Bra's 18th birthday and it was in no way going to be something small and quaint by any means. Everyone was going to be there, her brother and Goten were definitely no exception.

The day was spent making sure everything was ready and in place for the night. Luckily it was going to be taking place in the giant atrium of this Capsule Corp home. I kept busy running back and forth helping out. I figured with as big of a day it was, I would surely run into Trunks, but that wasn't the case. Supposedly he had some "work" to take care of that couldn't wait, according to his mom. Bra was busy getting pampered and being the Princess for the day, not that she wasn't already treated like one by her own father. The day passed and it was time to get ready myself.

Bra insisted I wear a particular dress again, one that was a bit more sophisticated and did show too much skin at least. The dress was sleeveless, white with floral laced texture on the yoke and hem. It was tight on the top and flowed out from the waist and ended mid thigh. I finished up and took one good look at myself, practically giving myself a pep talk before heading out and facing them. I put on some black heels that had a shade of red under them and made my way out to the party.

The sun was just about set as the beautiful lights turned on. White round tables were spread around with white chairs and red ribbons tied on each of them, surrounding each table. Each garnished with a centerpiece of a tall vase with beautiful black, white and red feathers. There was a head table that had a silky red table cloth and white cloths over the chairs with black ribbons tied to them. Sitting was all of the Briefs' family, including Trunks himself. All of them had clothing on with some sort of color coordinating with the theme of red, black and white. Now I understood why she told me to wear this.

Everyone who was arriving would all make their way to the head table to say their greetings first before heading to the buffet of food, fit to feed all the saiyan mouths. I waited by the entrance for my parents to arrive so I could walk in with them. I stared over at Trunks, who sat at the end and had on a white dress shirt, black vest and a dark red tie. I kept thinking about it, everything that happened just within the week. I decided I was going to talk to him when I could tonight, if it was at all possible.

"Hey Marron. Sorry to keep you waiting." I turned around to the sound of my father's voice and the touch of his hand on my shoulder as I looked at him and smiled, giving my greetings to my parents and Grandpa Roshi.

We finally began making our way to the head table, I swallowed dryly as we made our way out, saying hi to everyone. I was becoming more nervous the closer I got to him. Once I was in front of him and said my greetings, Trunks did nothing different, shaking my hand and bowing his head, not once looking at me, whereas Bra's greeting was ecstatic and she hugged me warmly, happy to see me and my outfit.

After grabbing food and sitting down, the Son families began walking in and making their greetings. I felt my heart jump as I saw Goten. I had never seen him wear a complete suit before. Black from head to toe, with a red dress shirt and white tie. I watched closely and followed my eyes to his every move.

"Mare?" My father called, breaking my attention.

"Hmm?" I slowly turned my glance to my father as Goten sat with his family a couple tables away. The room quickly filled up with people I knew and some who looked like business partners and some of Bra's friends from school.

"Are you ok? You've been rather quiet. Is everything fine, they're treating you ok while you're staying here and all?" He began grilling me. I hadn't talked much to my parents since I was told to stay with Bulma.

"Yes, everything is going well. Sorry, I'm just distracted. There's so many people."

"Yeah, Bulma and Bra sure made a spectacle of this whole birthday thing."

The next couple of hours passed by, the event was going well. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Goten was his goofy self and even said hi to me with a big hug. But then there was this noticeable awkwardness between Trunks and I whenever he was present around a group of people I was with. Maybe it was just me overthinking the situation as I noticed he wouldn't respond whenever I was speaking and kept his eyes away from my direction. It was starting to get annoying, although it was partially my fault he was acting this way.

I had waited a while before approaching him when he was alone. He stood by the open bar getting a drink.

"Hey." I said shyly.

"Hi."

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, facing him.

"Sure. What is it?" He said, continuing to face forward.

"I mean can we go somewhere alone?"

"I guess..." He looked around, maybe to figure out where to go, "Just follow me then." He turned around and began walking back to the house as I trailed behind. He finally stopped in the living room area. The room felt cold and empty, like a foreshadowing of what was coming. A window faced out to where everyone was. The lights were kept off as there was enough lighting outside to illuminate the room just enough. He turned to face me leaning back and sitting on top of the edge of the couch, keeping his glance down at his drink, stirring it with the tiny straw.

"So? What is it?" He finally asked, the tone strict and serious.

"I'm sorry about the other night." I nervously said, rubbing the fabric of my dress between my thumb and index finger.

"You already apologized." He sounded partially annoyed and it made this conversation feel that much worse.

"Well... I..." I was at a loss for words, what was it I needed to actually say? "I mean, are you ok? Are we ok? I feel like you've been avoiding me since then."

"Everything's fine" he said nonchalantly.

"Trunks?" I said, concerned. Finally he looked at me and I couldn't read what he was thinking from his face.

"We're just friends, that's all that needs to be said, right?" His voice cold and had a tinge of finality to it.

I shrugged and looked at him apologetically, "I guess."

"So I take it you've made your decision then?" The room was quiet, the muffled sound of music and people was all that could be heard between us. I didn't know what to tell him. I wasn't quite sure how to tell him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said when I didn't answer.

"You were right." I finally said, looking at him somberly, "I had changed... I'm no longer that girl I was when we dated..."

"I know."

"I've been a hypocrite and I'm sorry things turned out this way," I said, hoping for something, I wasn't sure of what though.

"...you mean how you chose Goten?"

"No... I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Yeah... Well..." He said gently, shrugging his shoulders, looking down at his drink again as he stirred it.

A giant lull filled the room as we both stared out into the party going on outside. Goten was within our sight, dancing with Bra again, but not as provocative this time as he was twirling her around, flinging her out as he held her hand, followed by her yanking her hand away looking annoyed and playfully slapping him. The rest of the party just laughed and went on dancing or talking. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Till his voice finally filled the void.

"I guess I'm fine with it... Your decision, I mean." He stood up and took a step closer to me. Finally looking at me with intent. "but what I said will always stay true."

"What's that?"

"I'll still want you..." He paused, gauging for a reaction of some sort, "and if he does anything to hurt you, I'm taking full advantage of that and I'm taking you back because I can promise you this, whether it's Goten who you end up with in the end or someone else..." He took another step forward, closing more of the gap between us. "I will love you more than any of them" His face began to form a slight smirk as he carefully placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Hnn, that's the first time you've ever said that." I replied, smiling carefully back at him.

"Yeah, well...I'm sorry it took me so long to say it." He shyly said, turning his glance away as his cheeks began to turn pink.

I pushed up on my toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, "thank you."

"Hnn..." He smirked and the pink glowing up to the top of his ears, "you look beautiful by the way." His smile grew wider across his face as he began walking back to the party as I followed behind, blushing.

A giant weight had lifted off of my shoulders and everything seemed to be going in the right direction... At the moment.

We joined the party back outside, this time he was acting more like himself as was I. I felt better now that I knew where I stood with my feelings and having Trunks know as well.

I wasn't sure how to approach Goten about my decision, I felt nervous again even though I was elated inside. I sat at one of the tables, taking a break from dancing around for a while.

My heart was racing, not just from the dancing, but from the sight of Goten as I could see him walking toward me with a bottle of water and a smile on his face.

"Thirsty?" He asked handing me the bottle.

"Thanks."

He sat next to me and let out an exasperated breath

"Are you and Trunks ok?"

"Yeah. Why?" I replied, taking a swig of water.

"The last time I saw you, it looked intense between you two."

"Oh, it's ok now." I answered, pleased with his concern.

"Oh... Well how've you been? I didn't get to talk to you that night."

"I'm good... now." I said, glancing toward him as I smiled.

"That's good. How's your place coming along?"

"Oh, they called yesterday. It should be done tomorrow."

"Oh, sorry about that again." He shamefully said then perked up ,"but your face when you saw me was priceless."

We both started laughing at the thought of it. That was the last time i actually talked to him and told him how I felt. What do I say, do I just tell him I'm ready now? I was beginning to feel nervous again, thinking about it. Debating on my mind if the timing was right. I don't want to make it seem like I was shoving it in Trunks' face. But I wanted to show Goten in some way that I had been thinking about him.

He turned his focus to the rest of the party ahead as we sat there, just us two at the vacant table. I couldn't help but inspect him lovingly, his face seemed so unfazed by the events that happened between us. One of his arms was stretched languidly on the table, the other on his lap, holding the water bottle. I stared at his free hand playing with the cap of the bottle. I placed my hand over his and have it a little squeeze, turning his attention to me. His onyx eyes just looked into mine questioningly. He was the right choice and a flood of emotions began washing over me as a tender smile stretched over my face.

I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and whispered, "thank you" as I sat back down in my seat. His expression was stunned, I just smiled back

"For what?"

"For being so understanding. Thank you."

"I don't get it?" He said dumbfounded, raising an arm to the back of his head as an eyebrow rose from his face.

I just laughed and got up, leaving him as I made my way back to the crowd.

"Hey wait." I heard Goten follow from behind me.

We just enjoyed the rest of the night with everyone surrounding us.


	21. Chapter 21: I Need to Know

**Chapter 21: I Need to Know**

_A week passed since Bra's birthday and I was back in my own house, it was bliss! The freedom to come and go as I pleased without worrying about running into anyone was one thing I missed. Not to mention being as loud and stupid as I want without anyone hearing or walking in on me._

_Little progress has happened in my "love life" since I had decided not to pursue him that night. I still have yet to figure out how to go about it. Since then though, Goten had been contacting me a little more often. Even to go as far as messaging me "good night" and "good morning" everyday. It was a giddy moment to see those pop up on a daily basis. Keeping my interest for him at bay since I hinted at him last week in public eyes._

_The only people who asked questions when they saw me kiss him were my over barring father and Bra. Both to which I explained that we were not together as of yet, but that there was something there. Both reacted ecstatically as I hoped they would. More so Bra than my dad, of course._

_My phone began to ring as I was sitting comfortably in some pjs in my living room watching some drama unfold on the television._

"Hello?"

"Marron? It's Trunks."_ An unexpected call, but I felt everything was fine between us since then, even if we hadn't talked till now._

"Oh, hi! How are you?"

"I'm ok. Um, I have some disturbing news..."

"What's that?" _My mood turned glum, 'disturbing news'?_

"Are you with Goten right now?" _The mention of his name started taking me back to the incident in the park. The pang of pain I felt from that vision was coming back._

"No. I'm at home, why?"

"Are you guys seeing each other though? Are you together, I mean?" _He started to sound suspicious._

"No, I haven't talked to him about my decision yet. Why?" _I began to feel a raging panic run through me... This can't possibly happen if he says what I think he'll say again._

"Oh..."

"Trunks? What's going on with Goten?!" _I started becoming more anxious as the silence was deafening_

"TRUNKS?!"

"I think he's seeing her again." _He sharply said._

"Who?! Paris?!" _My voice was starting to get louder, my heart beating fast as he kept quiet again,_ "What the fu-"

"I'm just kidding! I'm kidding!"_ I stood baffled by his words. All the blood rushing out of me, my heart still continuing to race as he kept apologizing and saying he was joking. I couldn't hear his words, I was beaming._

"TRUNKS! You bastard!"

"I was kidding! Sorry! I'm sorry!" _He continued laughing on the other end_

"Ugh!" _I began stomping my feet and punching the air. The audacity of him!_"If I was there, I'd kill you, but since I'm not, I will have Bra kick your ass for that!"

"No! Don't! I said sorry! Don't call her, I already got beat by her the last time because of you."_ He pleaded, remembering the night at the club._

"Ugh! Well what do you want then?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see how you were doing... I've missed seeing you around and kind of knowing you were close by. Are you sure everything is ok with you and Goten?"

"Hmm..." _The sentence made me calm down almost instantly. Making me smile. It was sweet to hear... he misses me... Sometimes I wish it was you that my heart chose_. "Everything is fine."

"Then why haven't you said anything to him."

_I sighed softly _"...I haven't exactly found the right time for it... I guess."

"Well, say something to him because he's getting on my last nerve."

"He is? But I... I don't know what to say." _Why does the thought of me doing that make me so nervous, it's Goten._

"He's a guy, he doesn't need a big show or display for you to ask him like you girls do, just tell him you like him for goodness sakes. You were the one that told him to wait on you, so just do it already!"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds easy enough." _I sarcastically said._

"Look, are you busy?"

"No, I'm at home. Why?"

"Can you open the door then? I'm outside."

"What?!" _I hurried to the door, questioning his presence._

_I opened the door and there was the giant panda that I had forgotten when I was staying with Bra._

"Hi!" _To my surprise, Goten stuck his head out to the side, smiling widely_

"Goten?"_ I froze there with the phone still up to my ear._

"That's my cue, Bye Marron." _Trunks said hanging up on the other line. I couldn't believe I was set up! Now I felt anxious and nervous. What's he doing here?_

"It's kind of cold out here Mare."

"Oh sorry, come in."

_I watched him as he carefully placed the forgotten panda by the couch, wearing blue jeans, a navy military styled jacket with a white shirt under. He looked up at me and smiled. The sudden sight of him made my heart skip a beat, he looked handsome as hell in that moment._

"What's with the face Mare? You're turning red." _I placed my hands on my heated cheeks, feeling even more embarrassed as he smiled wider._ "Am I making you _that_ nervous?"

"I... No you caught me off guard. I was expecting Trunks."

"Sorry, he forced me to come here and bring this back." _He said, patting the head of the panda._

"Yeah, I haven't had much time to go back and pick it up because of work."

"Yeah, same here."

"Wait, you're working now?"

"I have been. I'm not a bum you know." _I made my way to the couch and sat on the other end._

"Oh, I didn't know, where at?"

"I'm at ENC, not sure if you've heard of it before. It's a network communications company. I've been there for close to two years now." _I was surprised, I guess I don't know that part of his life._

"Why are you sitting so far?" _He suddenly closed the gap and moved closer. Placing his hand on my waist to pull me in closer._

"You're blushing again."_ I hid my face in my hands. What the hell is going on with me?! I was never like this with him before. I could only think about the first time he kissed me in that kitchen only about 10 feet away from us, when I last felt so taken aback and had butterflies in my stomach._

_I felt his finger push onto my temple,_ "Hey, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours? What are you thinking about?"

_I placed my hands on my knees and kept my glance downward to avoid looking at him and blushing again._ "Nothing, it's just me."

"Oh, did you want Trunks here instead then?"

"No, no. That's not what I meant." _I faced him and waved my hands in defense. Then I saw his face, his onyx eyes jolted a current in me, trying to avoid it, my eyes traced down to his lips. I quickly stood up, feeling the heat rush to my face again._ "I need a drink. Want anything?"

_I turned on my heel and walked off before I could hear his answer. I placed my hand on the fridge and whispered to myself_ "What am I doing? Why am I so nervous? It's just Goten, it's just Goten."

_I took a big sigh and opened the fridge and grabbed a couple beers,_ "Oh wait no, no drinking. Not yet at least."_ I put them back in and grabbed some water instead. Closing the door, I turned around and he stood, leaning against the wall at the entrance of the kitchen with his arms crossed, crossing one ankle over the other. Looking smug._

"So it's just me huh?" _He stood straight up and began walking toward me, as he got closer I slowly backed up till my back hit the fridge and he placed his hands by the sides of my head, pressing against the fridge, trapping me in place. I froze in there, forgetting to breathe. The familiar scene was coming back into play in my head and the feelings were reoccurring._

"Am I really making you that nervous or are you trying to avoid me?" _He looked at me concerned this time. _

"No, it's... you make me nervous. I don't know what to say or tell you." _I said, keeping my glance away from his, gripping onto the water bottles just as I did that same night before. I felt like a high school kid who was talking to her crush. It was just the oddest thing._

"Hmm, I thought this would be a lot easier..." _he said, sounding like he was talking to himself._ "But if I'm making you that uncomfortable, I'll just leave."

_He turned around and I panicked, grabbing the tail end of his jacket._ "Wait." _I said then just stood there. What am I doing? I couldn't believe how speechless I was around him._ "Don't leave. That's not what I meant."

_He let out an exasperated sigh,_"I know you said you needed time Marron, but it's almost been a month and I still don't know what's going on. I can't pin point your feelings about me."

_Crap, this was going bad fast. Is he mad at me? Maybe I should just tell him and quit playing around._

"Especially knowing you left that panda over at his parents and that you stayed there that whole time." _Shoot, I forgot he didn't know I stayed there! Did Trunks tell him?! He turned around. Placing his hands on my arms_

"You gave me crap about seeing Paris, but then I find out you were at his parents, I know he has his own place, but he goes there from time to time." _He said, disappointed, referring to Trunks._

"I know you said you don't feel that way about him, but you kept that fact from me. Like you were ashamed. And I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but last week at the club, you two seemed very sketchy. I thought you'd blow up at me for dancing with Bra, but you seemed more mad at him."

_I couldn't say anything, the guilt kept rising in me as he continued._ "He won't talk to me about you. He always says to ask you and seems irritated when I bring you up... So what's going on? Did something happen between you two? Are you still harboring some feelings for him?"

_Shit, that's not it Goten. Things were going from bad to worse. The feeling that I was happy he was here was changing to ashamed as I began thinking about what happened with Trunks when I was staying there. There's no way I could tell him that either!_

"I'm not. Goten, I don't feel that way about Trunks... I was mad at him because I thought... I thought there was something going on between you and Bra and that he set me up to see that."

"Why would you think that? We only went out that night because I got a promotion and I wanted to celebrate and have fun, I wasn't going to hook up with someone random that night. That wasn't my intention... I told you I wasn't going to be with anyone else. I was and still am waiting for you."

_Tears began flowing down my face. I did all this. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his waist as I cried against his chest._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. I know you've been waiting, I just didn't know how to tell you... I like you Goten and I DO want to be with you...I'm ready, I've been ready. If you still want to be with me."

_He placed a finger under my chin and lifted it up for me to look at him. His thumbs erased the tears that streamed down. He looked into my eyes for some answer,_ "If that was the case, why'd you wait so long to tell me."

"I was confused, things happened and that's when I realized I wanted to be with you. I just didn't know how to tell you I was ready..."

_His hand leave my face as he hugged me tight and let out a sigh of relief. The silent moment passing by. I still felt guilt hiding within me about the events that occurred with Trunks, but I felt it wasn't something that I needed to tell him. I just want to remember this moment with him._

"I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was staying at Capsule Corp." _I somberly said, burying my face in his warm taut chest. He replied silently, squeezing me in his muscular arms._ "I was scared of what you'd think if I told you... And I'm sorry abo-"

"Stop apologizing. I get it."

_We kept still for a moment, then he leaned his head toward mine and our lips touched. Holding still for a moment before our lips began moving and caressing each other. My hands gathered the material of his shirt. Then as our lips parted, he kissed at my neck, nuzzling at it softly._

"I love you Marron." _He blissfully said, the breath of his words hitting my sensitive neck. The words stilled me in place. It was unexpected. I just smiled and placed my forehead on his shoulder. I felt like I should say it back, but I knew from experience that I didn't want it to sound like an obligation. I pulled back and looked at him, worried if he might be mad I didn't say it back._

"I..."

"You don't have to say anything back Marron. I've just been waiting for the right time to tell you."

_I replied with a smile of appreciation. Cupping his face in my hands I lifted my feet to my toes and kissed him desperately in response._

_We found ourselves on the couch a while later. He was sitting back and I was leaned up against his chest with his arm around me. Basking in the bliss of the beginning of our new relationship._

"You know what's funny." _He said, breaking the silence as he was stroking my arm._

"Hmm?"

"Trunks kept avoiding the subject of you but he said one thing that made me realize why."

_I sat up and turned my body toward him in interest._

"When I asked him what I should do about you, he said 'quit playing around. You don't have to wait for her to come around. If you love her then be brave enough to tell her or be brave enough to watch her be loved someone else'"

_I was surprised at his words._ "Trunks said that?"

"Yeah. I'm still not sure if he meant that for me or for himself, but thank you for choosing me Marron."

_He turned his glance toward me almost in a rhetorical sense. Tears began welling up to the rim. If he didn't understand him, I sure did. I lifted myself up and kissed him as the tears washed down my face. I was letting him go for this man here, and Trunks knew that._

"I love you Goten."_ I said once our lips parted. A final tear rolled down my face. He pulled his face back and looked deeply at me with his dark eyes, wiping my cheek clean with his rough thumb. You were never supposed to mean this much to me and I never thought I'd fall so hard. But I did, it just took me a little longer to feel the way you do._

"I love you too." _He pulled my face back in and kissed me hard. Passionately tangling our tongues, engulfed in the kiss as he began leaning me back till my back was flat on the couch. For the first time we were actually making love this time and I couldn't have asked for anything more... well maybe I could try to see if would go super saiyan during the moment..._

THE END!


End file.
